


The Waves Are Ours

by JetBlackSunshine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Merman Michael, mermaid au, merman, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackSunshine/pseuds/JetBlackSunshine
Summary: Alone, friendless and washed up on shore, Michael is a merman in a whole world of trouble.  He soon discovers living on land can be tough especially when he falls for a cute land boy who's petrified of the ocean.





	1. Sea Salt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a posting mood today. ^^;
> 
> This is the start of a new story I've been working on for almost as long as Moonlight. It's very different though (and not so long!) but I hope you'll still enjoy it. 
> 
> I don't have an update schedule for this yet. Probably just when I remember until Tomorrow Never Dies is finished. ^^

"I'm pretty sure it's dead."

Michael groaned as his eyes opened into harsh sunlight. He took a breath, his lungs burning slightly as he inhaled.

Something was very wrong.

He tilted his head, as he looked up through his crossed arms that rested beneath his head. He could see the white graininess of the sand now, and two sets of human feet. There was also the hint of two-coloured surfboards that had been dug into the surf beside the feet.

"Wait, no I think it's still alive!"

A wave of panic raced through Michael when he realised that someone was talking about him. He was certain of a few things in that moment; the first, that he was lying on land apparently looking dead to some passers-by. The second, that he was breaking the biggest rule of all, revealing his tail to land people.

His life had reached a new low point. He let out a loud huff in frustration.

"Hey mate are you alright?" A second voice asked.

Slowly Michael shifted his head from the sand and looked behind him, expecting to meet the sight of his betrayal; his multicoloured scales shimmering in the sunlight. But they weren't. He saw something much more terrifying, he had legs. Two of them, exactly like a human. The water gently lapped at his toes, making it seem like even the ocean had wanted to get rid of him.

Where was his tail? Wasn't he a merman anymore?

If he wasn't panicked before he certainly was now. What was he supposed to do? He had no idea how to use legs! He'd watched humans use them all the time, but how did they learn to walk on them? All he could do was stare.

"Do you need us to call someone for you?" The second voice asked.

Michael turned his head back to look at the two males that were staring at him with concerned expressions. Both wore black almost skin-tight clothing that Michael knew to be called a wetsuit. He'd seen plenty of them from the water before.

He frowned as he investigated the humans faces. One had wavy light blondish brown hair and Hazel eyes that looked at him with extreme concern. Beside him the other boy had tanned skin, dark hair and brown eyes, he turned to the other land person looking uncertain.

Humans, Michael thought with a sinking stomach. Maybe I shouldn't talk to them. Once their gone I'll just go back in the sea; my tail will reappear, and I can pretend like none of this ever happened.

But he knew he couldn't. He'd made a massive mistake last night. The sea was no longer his home. The storm had made sure he knew that.

Besides, he didn't have a tail and had no clue whether it was even going to come back. They hadn't tried to harm him. He at least looked human now, so he could talk to them, right?

"No." He said quietly, his voice breaking a little from not being used in the air. "I don't need you to call someone."

"Oh okay." The light-haired boy nodded, his full attention on Michael. Michael was sure that they would walk away in a few moments, but much to Michael's dismay they didn't, "Did something happen, are you alright though?"

Michael was not alright, but the reason involved something that two human boys wouldn't be able to comprehend. He needed a cover story and quickly. Hopefully, he could send the two males away and focus on working out this mess.

"A ship." He spoke quietly, "I was on a ship."

A look of horror fell upon both the humans faces. Michael was sure that was a good sign, the two humans would be gone before he knew it.

"You poor thing, the storms were bad out there last night, weren't they? That's why we have such good waves today." The boy spoke, his eyes awash with sympathy. "Was there anyone else on the ship with you?"

Michael quickly shook his head, he didn't want them to send human search parties out into the ocean. He knew they wouldn't find anything and would probably just get him in more trouble.

"So, you were on a boat then?" The dark-haired boy gave Michael a sceptical look.

Michael panicked for a moment trying to work out the flaw in his story. He was sure he'd mentioned a ship. What was the difference between that and a boat? Humans were strange, he decided.

"Anyway." The light-haired guy spoke, "Do you need a hand, uh and maybe some clothes?"

Clothes? He blinked at them before remembering that's what they called the things humans wore. Right now, he didn't have any.

Of course, he thought. Quickly, a plan began to form. If this human was offering something to help him blend in while he tried to work out what had happened, he wasn't about to argue. Besides, a little exploration into the world of the land people couldn't be a bad thing. He was curious and perhaps even a little excited, so he nodded quickly.

"Alright, so I'm Ashton and this is Calum." The light haired one introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Michael." He replied quietly, unsure if this counted as getting a little too close to the humans. Maybe he should've come up with a new name for himself on land, but he knew it was too late for that.

Both boys nodded. The one called Ashton looked up the beach, Michael tried to follow his gaze, but he couldn't see much. The guy's shoulders relaxed as he turned back to Calum and Michael. "Alright then, Calum can you run and get a towel for Michael please?"

"Why do I have to do everything?" Calum let out in a loud, long moan in protest.

Still he raced away a moment later, kicking up sand as he did so. Michael was fascinated by how the guy could move so easily on his legs and hoped he could do the same. Legs couldn't be that hard to use, could they?

Ashton shook his head as the boy raced away before turning back to Michael. "Don't mind him, he probably thinks I'm crazy for helping you. Probably thinks you're a homeless weirdo passed out on the beach like this, we tend to find them out here a lot."

"Weirdo?" Michael questioned, confused by the new word.

"Someone that's weird, possibly crazy? A little off?" Ashton offered.

Michael raised an eyebrow; the humans would probably find it crazy if they knew what he really was. They really would think he was a... what was that word Ashton had used? Right. A weirdo. He bit his lip, this might be harder than he thought, land people it seemed had a very different words, he knew he'd need to learn quickly as not to appear odd.

Ashton turned his head, as Calum returned with a light blue towel. He took deep slightly shallow breaths as he handed Ashton the towel, his eyes not moving from Michael's.

He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing trusting the humans, particularly the one named Calum. They seemed wary, but at least they were helping him.

"Are you right to get up on your own?" Ashton asked when Michael didn't move, even after he'd handed him the towel.

"I might need a hand." Michael admitted, sheepishly. How could he tell them that he wasn't even sure how this having legs thing worked or that he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with the towel either.

As Ashton helped pull him up and let him stand in his own. Michael quickly discovered how wobbly he was on his new legs. He looked down at them in despair as they trembled on the sand. They felt like they were made of sea jellies.

"Sea-legs." He laughed nervously, quickly assessing the look on the two humans faces. Michael hoped it wouldn't be too obvious that he'd never once had legs in his life.

Ashton simply smiled, and reached out a hand to help him to balance himself, "That's to be expected, how long were you on that boat anyway?"

"About a year." Michael said quickly.

"Wow, what did you do out there?" Calum asked, looking impressed.

"I study sea-life." Michael added, coming up with the first thing he knew humans did on the ships that were always nearby. He'd hidden from numerous humans involved in doing so over the years. At least if anybody asked him about it, he could name a bunch of sea animals and their traits off to them. It wasn't too much of a stretch.

"So, you're like a marine biologist then?" Calum continued.

Michael had no idea what those words meant, but he nodded anyway, "Yeah, if that's what you want to call it."

Ashton continued to hold Michael up, and soon the guys had Michael wearing the towel despite his confusion.

"Do you need us to take you anywhere? Call someone?" Calum asked, when they were done, "Ashton has a car, so?"

Michael bit his lip, he had a towel and could probably only walk a grand total of about three steps if he was lucky. Plus, he knew he would have no sense of direction once he left the sand. He didn't know any other land people except these two. They were probably going to help him find some clothes, then that would be it. He'd be on his own and was probably better off staying on the beach with all the things that could go wrong once he was alone.

"I don't have anywhere to go." Michael replied, knowing that his place wasn't back in the ocean just yet. He didn't want to take advantage of them either, but maybe these land people could help him with this problem too.

Ashton's eyebrows furrowed, before his face lit up. "I know! You can come back with me if you like." Calum shot him a surprised glance, Ashton nodded though, "You can rest up for the day and then we can sort all this out tomorrow."

Michael was surprised by the guys kindness. He'd always been told that humans were horrible, but Ashton had already offered him assistance, a towel, a place to stay and possibly a friend. What more could a sand wrecked merman ask for?

Michael nodded, "Thank you, I' d like that."


	2. Tail

With great difficulty Michael had wobbled his way all the way up the sand with the two human boys help. It wasn't until they'd finally reached Ashton's car that he was starting to think that he was getting the hang of this walking thing. Maybe he could handle staying on land for longer than he thought.

Though Michael had quickly realised that there were bound to be a lot of complications when keeping company with land people even for a few short hours.

They couldn't possibly understand how naive someone could be over basic human knowledge. His first hurdles before they'd even left the beach were cars and their heavy doors. Two things that were new to Michael but obvious to the two boys. He feared the boys were quickly growing tired of his questions and unusual comments, but Ashton seemed to be doing his best to answer them. He hoped they weren't getting too suspicious of his upbringing. Especially when he'd let out a small yelp as the car's engine had started up. 

Ashton's place hadn't been far from the beach, but they'd had to drive to get back there. They'd driven along past the beach and Michael couldn't help but stare out the passenger window as they drove away from the place, he'd once called home. He watched at these unusual lights as people had crossed. Some walking, running, jogging past. There were even some with these strange furry creatures that moved on four legs that Michael had never seen before.

When they finally made it to Ashton's place, it was a large two storied beach house that was painted a royal blue colour and the corners were trimmed with white. Michael had gasped as he'd wobbled behind them. He followed them into a large room with rectangular objects that took up most of the room. Which led onto another room with a long bench with tall seats in front of it. The place was immaculate making it appear that maybe Ashton was the only one who lived here. They had called it Ashtons place, so perhaps he was.

"Okay, this can be your room up here." Ashton spoke as he leads Michael upstairs to the bedrooms. They'd left Calum downstairs in the kitchen as he'd started rummaging through the large white square object in the room that Michael wasn't sure what the name of it was. It had smelt good though.

Michael had followed, and kind of wobbled behind Ashton up to a vacant room on the second floor. Ashton had opened the door and behind it was just a large rectangular object. It looked kind of like a rectangular version of his clam bed back at home, but he wasn't so sure whether the humans used the object for sleeping too? If that's even what it was. Did humans even sleep? He realised he didn't know much about the humans at all. He felt a little overwhelmed, there was a lot to learn.

"What's this for?" Michael asked Ashton, as he pointed at the strange rectangular object.

"It's a bed, you know, for sleeping." Ashton gave him a strange glance. Michael quickly realised that any human would've known that. He could've even worked it out too. His cheeks flushed with pink in embarrassment. Ashton frowns, "How long were you on that boat for anyway?"

"A little while." Michael said not meeting the other boy's eyes. There was no way he could admit the truth.

A thought flickered through Michael's mind, if this was a bed then it would probably be soft and comfortable like his one at home. Not caring what Ashton thought, he waddled over to the bed and let himself fall back into its soft sheets. It was every bit as comfortable as he'd hoped, and it was pleasant to get off his aching feet as well. He let out a loud sigh and hugged the pillow. It smelt kind of strange though making Michael sneeze.

He heard Ashton let out a soft giggle. Michael whipped his head over the bedhead to see Ashton still standing at the doorway watching him with an amused expression.

"I'm glad you like it." Ashton smiled, "Now, do you want me to run you a bath? I can show you the bathroom?"

Michael cocked his head sideways confused by the words and their meaning, "A bath? Run? What's run a bath?"

Ashton gave Michael a confused look, but shrugged, "I'll show you. You smell all salty just like the ocean. I take it that you'll probably want one."

Michael honestly didn't mind smelling like the ocean, but he realised that would be a strange thing to say to a land person. Humans probably didn't want to smell like the salty waves of the ocean, which a part of him found a little sad. He wanted to fit in badly, so he just nodded.

When Michael followed Ashton into the bathroom it soon made sense to him what Ashton had meant. Ashton turned a silvery object, and water began to gush out of a curved object. He put a white object into a metal dish at the bottom of the bath. Michael had seen land people use showers on the beach, but he'd never seen one like this before. The concept seemed quite similar except this one was filled with water. Michael was amazed as the water level rose without escaping the bathtub. He dipped his finger into it finding it to be warm.

"Will I put some bubbles into it?" Ashton asked.

Michael nodded quickly, he understood that at least. He liked bubbles, they formed behind him when he swam, and by the currents. With his friends they would spend hours dashing through them. They couldn't be a bad thing.

He sighed, he wondered if he would ever be able to that again. 

Michael guessed for now bubbles in the bath were going to have to do. He stared at the water fascinated as Ashton started rummaging through the cupboards.

"Once the water levels high enough, you'll be able to sit in it." Ashton told him, as he squirted something into the bath causing soapy bubbles to form on the water's surface. Michael grinned, they were even better than the ones in the ocean.

"So, you sit in it?" Michael asked in wonder.

"That's right." Ashton nodded, before shooting Michael a look, "You're so strange Michael, it's like you've never seen any of this stuff before."

_It's because I haven't_ , Michael thinks, but he's excited to try out the bath anyway.

"Excellent." Michael nodded, barely listening to Ashton anymore. He couldn't wait to try out the bath.

Ashton turned the tap off and explained to Michael how to get in. Ashton said something to him as he left but Michael was too transfixed by the bath at that point to notice.

Removing the towel that the guys had lent him, he climbed into the bath. As he'd discovered when he'd put his finger in, the water was warm, and the bubbles rose over the top of the tub and tickled at his toes. He smiled, it was like being in a miniature version of the sea. He frowned, perhaps not as good but it would do whilst he was on land. 

He closed his eyes and he could picture all the colour and life that the ocean world had to offer. He was reminded of sitting on the golden towers of his home with his best friend, Luna as they watched the other merpeople go about their business. He missed her already, he wondered how long it would be before he saw her again. He hadn't even had a chance to say to goodbye to her. He wondered what they'd told her. He couldn't have stayed there though, not after what happened. 

"I brought you some towels, so.... uh, Michael what the heck is that?"

Michael opened his eyes. His eyes instantly went to the doorway where Ashton stood with a shocked expression on his face. What was his problem? He followed the boys gaze to find a large blue fin sticking out the other end of the tub. 

His tail had miraculously returned, and Ashton was staring right at it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	3. Discoveries

"Ash is everything okay up there?" Calum's voice called from downstairs. Michael panicked, he was so worried about Ashton that he'd almost forgotten about Calum. It was bad enough one of the humans finding out let alone two.

What was he going to do?! His eyes searched the room; his tail was too long to fit inside the bathtub and there was nothing to cover it. Besides, it was too late Ashton had already seen it.

He turned back to Ashton whose eyes and mouth were wide open just staring at the blue fin. 

"Everything's fine." Ashton called back after a moment as he shut the bathroom door behind him. Michael could only watch as Ashton picked the towels up from the floor that he'd dropped and placed them on the basin. He didn't say a word.

Michael's fear increased with every moment of silence. He would've run straight out of there if he could, if only he knew how to get back those legs.

Instead he ducked his head under the bath water if somehow that could hide everything. His thoughts raced, what was he going to do now that Ashton had seen him? He couldn't stay here. He frowned, problem was that the guy currently held his only hope of getting back to the ocean. It wasn't like he could just walk out of here anymore.

Maybe if he resurfaced, the human would be gone and he could drag himself back to the ocean somehow? Or hide and wait until it got dark. Yeah, that might even work.

When Michael eventually resurfaced, he was surprised to find that Ashton was still waiting there.

"You held your breath under there for seven minutes, I'm impressed." Ashton finally spoke. "I told you to wait before you went in, but I guess you didn't need to."

Michael blinked, he knew he could've stayed under there all day if he'd wanted. If Ashton wanted to know why he had a tail would he have really waited that long for him to come out?

"Uh... I can explain... I Uh... " Michael didn't know what to say. He looked down into the water bubbles, not wanting to meet the humans gaze.

Through his wet hair, he made out Ashton smiling warmly at him, "It's okay. Take your time. I'm not going to hurt you."

Michael looked up again and nodded slowly. True to his word Ashton didn't prompt for anything else, he just waited. Michael wondered if he could trust Ashton after all, he'd been so helpful and kind to him. Of the two land people he had met so far, he liked him the most.

"You're not scared of me?" Michael spoke in a shaky voice, as he peeked out the bath.

Ashton shook his head, "Not really.... okay maybe a little." He sighed, "I'm just curious as to what exactly you are and where that tail came from."

Michael flinched, he hoped he wasn't scaring him. His eyes flickered back to the water beneath him. He still wanted to hide, but he didn't have a lot of choice. Ashton's hazel eyes were still staring at him, and now that the human had found out he probably had a right to know.

"I'm sorry, I-" Michael's voice trembled on his words. 

Still he barely knew Ashton. Bad things happened to merpeople that revealed themselves. Perhaps he could simply refuse to say something and just ask Ashton to take him back to the water no questions asked. No, that was even worse and rude too. He'd be in even more trouble. He pulled at the currently dark blue tips of his pale white blonde hair in frustration.

"Sorry, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say." Ashton blushed. "Maybe I should go..."

Michael quickly shook his head, he didn't want Ashton to leave. He took a deep breath, and the words spilled out on their own, "Look, I'm a merman. I know almost nothing about boats and ships or whatever you land people call them. I went swimming out on my own, there was a storm and I found myself lying on a beach without my tail. I thought it was gone but.... " Michael gestured to the bath.

Ashton didn't say a word for a moment. Causing Michaels nervousness to grow.

Ashton smiled, "So your actually from the ocean, and you have a tail because you're a merman? That's pretty cool you know."

Michael blinked up at Ashton. He was so confused. Where was the mass panic? Where was the rushing downstairs to tell Calum that he'd found a merman? Where were the nets? The labs? The tests? The cruelty? Perhaps his father was wrong about land people after all. All the stories he'd ever been told ended awful, particularly for the merperson involved.

"That's pretty cool?" Michael questioned with raised eyebrows.

Ashton nodded, "Well, it's not every day you meet a merman."

"It's not every day I meet land people either." Michael nodded slowly in agreement. He chewed on his lower lip, holding back the nerves.

Ashton smiled back at him, "I mean I knew you weren't telling us the full story," he spoke before gesturing to Michael's tail, "but I'll be honest this wasn't what I was expecting. I can't believe Mermaids-uh Merpeople are real."

Michael wasn't listening much anymore, he was looking at the way the scales on his tail shimmered even out of the water. It seemed strange to him, having not been on land before. It was kind of beautiful?

"Well to be fair, the storm was real." Michael sighed, turning back to Ashton, who was still watching him curiously, "I just wasn't on a uh- boat."

"I see." Ashton nodded, "So uh, how do we make your tail change back, you had legs before?"

Michael bit his lip and flicked his tail on the edge of the bathtub as he tried to think of an answer to that, "Well you see that's kind of the problem. I'm not sure, how I got them in the first place. That was the first time I'd ever had legs before. It might have been a one off."

It was the truth he'd never heard of a merman being able to even have legs on land before. Had he done something?

"That is a problem." Ashton frowned, as he looked along Michael's tail as it hung out of the bathtub. He looked behind him at the pile of towels then back at Michael, "Hmm, do you think that maybe once your dry you'll have your legs back again?"

Michael's heart skipped a beat. Could that be true? Michael wasn't sure, but it did make sense, he'd been pretty much dry when he woke up on the beach. The only water he'd been in contact with until the bath was the ocean water on his feet. His tail had come back once he was immersed in the water.

"Should I try it?" Michael asked nervously. He was scared that it wouldn't work.

Ashton nodded. "It's going to be the only way to find out."

Carefully, Ashton helped Michael to get out of the bath. They used everything that they could to get Michael dry again especially the towels; and the metal object that had made a horrifying noise as it started.

Ashton had called it a hairdryer, but Michael immediately decided it was terrifying. He covered his ears from the noise, letting out a small yelp. Ashton seemed to ignore this though. The hairdryer felt warm against his tail as Ashton moved it shakily across the scaly surface.

It wasn't long until Michael began to feel his tail tingling. He looked up at Ashton in surprise. "My tail." He muttered.

Ashton turned the hairdryer off worried that he'd done something wrong. The two of them watched in amazement as Michael's tail split into two, each scale seeming to shatter as it changed colour and shape forming into a pair of legs. Michael gasped, before grinning up at Ashton. "It worked! We did it!"

Ashton nodded looking a little shocked, as he put down the hairdryer. He reached for the towels and threw a pile of clothes at the merman, "Okay, okay. Now either get back in the bath or put those on."

Michael didn't really want to go through all that again for just for a few more minutes in the bath tub. So, he decided on the clothes. He frowned as he held them up into the light, he changed the direction of them, but it didn't make sense to him, "Uh...Ashton. I don't know how these work?"

Ashton let out a small laugh, causing Michael to frown at him. What was so funny?

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed through breaths, Michael scowled at him, not understanding the joke. Ashton sighed clearly try to hold back his laughter under the merman's stony gaze,  "You just don't get how funny that is. I'm sorry. Let me explain."

With the clothing situation sorted, Michael was super pleased, he had legs again. He was glad, a part of him had been a little disappointed when he'd seen his tail again. He'd thought his adventure on land was over before it had even begun.

He lifted his legs into the air, inspecting his feet. He wiggled his toes. Totally fascinated by them. He hadn't had a chance to look at them since coming on land. He just missed having the colour in them, like his tail. When he caught his reflection the mirror he realised that his usual coloured tips of hair were missing too now that he was dry. His hair was just a plain whitish blonde. He wondered how land people could live with such boring hair colours.

"So, when do you plan on going back to the ocean?" Ashton asked, as Michael, fussed with his hair in the mirror, "I take it you don't intend to stay on land very long if this is your first time."

Michael frowned, as he considered how on Earth he was going to explain this to Ashton. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "I don't think I can go back into the ocean yet. Let's just say besides the storm, I'm in a little bit of trouble back there."

Ashton blinked, "Wait, what the heck did you do? Are you like some wanted criminal or something?"

Michael shook his head quickly, he sat on the edge of the bath, "No, it's hard to explain. I- had an argument with my father and he said stupid things and I said stupid things. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Trouble with your parents then?" Ashton asked.

Michael nodded, knowing there was way more to it than that, Michael thought Ashton had already had enough shock for one day, "Pretty much."

"I see." Ashton sighed. Michael knew what he was probably thinking about him, he was certain humans had the same issues with swimaways that merpeople do. It was probably just as frowned upon. It's not exactly as if he'd swum away though. More like he'd been forced. "So, I'm guessing this is staying a secret though, just between you and me then huh?"

Michael nodded quickly, he didn't want anyone else knowing he was a merman. Not even Calum. Especially not Calum.

"Alright then. But can I just say, you are a terrible liar Michael." Ashton smiled. "Calum picked you out as soon as you messed up with the boat. Perhaps we better come up with a better back story for you if you're going to stay here."

"So, I can stay here?" Michael asked, taking only one line out of what the human had just said.

Ashton nodded, "As long as you need. That rooms spare beside the one Luke's using."

Michael grinned, he wanted to give Ashton a giant hug but wasn't sure if that was how humans expressed their thanks like merpeople did. If he'd had his tail, he would've flicked it in the air happily.

Awkwardly he did it anyway wrapping his arms around the boy, "Thanks Ashton. You're the best."

Ashton let a small laugh and hugged the boy back. Michael grinned, he wasn't sure for how long it would be, but he was certain that he was going to like living here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	4. A Whole New World

Michael pushed at the floating objects in his bowl. Ashton had said to eat them and that they were breakfast, but he wasn't so sure. They smelt strange and dry besides the white water like substance that they floated in. He was pretty sure Ashton had called it milk. He looked at Ashton helplessly.

"You eat them, Michael. With the spoon." Ashton explained, before demonstrating with his own. He made it look easy, as if they were nothing. He supposed if he asked Ashton to eat oysters or seaweed, he would probably have the same reaction.

Michael stared at the bowl and the spoon. He scooped the tiniest amount onto it and plugged his nose. He put it straight into his mouth and swallowed.

A moment later his eyes lit up, it was good. "Mm-this--- good- ---Ashton." He spoke through mouthfuls.

Ashton laughed, "Geez if you think that's good. Just wait until you try something like pasta or ice-cream. Or something even better like Pizza. The guys and I were talking about getting some later."

"Pizza?" Michael questioned, wondering what something with such a strange name could taste like.

"It's a surprise." Ashton smiled knowingly, "You'll find out what it is soon enough."

Michael nodded. If pizza was even better than this, he couldn't wait to try it. Same with this pasta or ice-cream. He frowned, maybe, he was enjoying this being on land thing a little too much, they had such amazing food up here. seaweed and oysters suddenly seemed quite boring. One point to the land people he thought.

Calum had already left, but Ashton had promised he'd be back soon. From what Ashton had told him, the two went out surfing together almost every morning together. They'd been in different grades at school but had become friends a few years ago. Both were finished school. Calum was about the same age as Michael.

It was currently a thing the land people called summer holidays, where many of the humans had time off. Ashton had also explained that this weekend there was going to be a massive festival on the beach that both Calum and he had some part in helping to organise. Michael was excited, he'd seen many of the humans' festivals from the ocean before, where white tents would line the sand and there would be music. As well as those bright sparkly things that humans let off into the sky that made loud bangs. Michael had feared them originally but when he'd seen the beautiful colours, they produced he wasn't scared at all. Perhaps, if he was still here by then he'd finally get to see them from land as the humans did.

Suddenly, the whole table began to shake, and Michael jumped backwards, almost falling off the chair. A light tone began to fill the air. Ashton looked concerned grabbing the flat black object off the bench as it flashed with a bright light. The noise and the shaking stopped as he talked to it. "Hello?"

Michael watched as Ashton talked. It seemed he was talking to another human on it. How strange. He looked for wires or some sort of magical power source. Humans didn't have magic, but the device was operating somehow. They were discussing something about one of the performers cancelling out, but Michael was more fascinated by the object itself.

"So, you can talk to other people with that?" Michael asked when Ashton had put the object back on the table. He was fascinated by Ashton's communication device.

Ashton nodded. "It's called a mobile phone. Everyone who has a phone has a number, and if they answer you can talk to them."

"Whoa, that's so cool." Michael gasped.

"Do they teach you anything in the ocean?" Ashton laughs. "I would've thought mobile phones would be something even you'd know about."

Michael looked down into the bowl. "Well we're not supposed to ever be on land, so no one knows."

"I see." Ashton nods. "You really could get into a lot of trouble for being here, couldn't you?"

Michael sighed, as he took another spoonful, "Yeah. I could get banished or a bunch of other horrible things." He shrugged, knowing he was probably the closest thing to being banished anyway. Ashton didn't look so convinced but nodded at the merman. "I'll be fine though, hey at least I have legs now." He wiggled his legs about excitedly, there was something he found fun about having these.

Ashton smiled at him.

"I'm just going to have a shower" Ashton says, looking at the merman, he was a little concerned about leaving him when he didn't seem to know much about land. He wondered what he could give the merman to do that would keep him out of trouble, he didn't want him to try to use the toaster or the oven and get hurt by not realising what they did, "Do you want to watch something?"

"Watch something?"

Ashton sighed, realising that it was another concept he needed to explain to the merman, "A movie on the television." He pointed to the larger black rectangular object on the other side of the room. Michael stared at him blankly. "I guess you guys don't have those either..."

Michael shook his head, there was none of this television business under the ocean. He was curious though. "Alright I'll give it a go." He followed him over to the object that Ashton had called a TV. He pressed a large red button on a thing he'd called a remote. Suddenly an image appeared on the screen. Michael let out a gasp as the humans walked around on the screen.

"Are they trapped in there!?" He asked, "Ashton what did you do?"

Ashton shook his head, with a small laugh, "People record and produce shows so we can watch them on the television. It's just watching a bunch of pictures that make TV shows and movies."

Michael was fascinated, they might not have magic, but the land people were so advanced compared to them with objects like mobile phones and television. He couldn't help but wonder what else they have.

Ashton showed Michael how to use the television. When he seemed satisfied that Michael wasn't going to break it, he left to have a shower.

Michael felt powerful with the remote in his hands. He clicked through the stations fascinated at what land people were interested in. Most just seemed to be well dressed people at desks delivering the news. He stopped as one channel displayed a familiar sight. There was the ocean, sea-life and merpeople depicted on the screen. Did humans know more about them than he thought? He was curious letting the remote drop.

Ashton laughed, as he re-entered the room to find Michael watching a kid's television show with mermaids. Michael was looking at them hopelessly.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd want to watch movies or shows about mermaids." Ashton laughed.

"That's the thing they're all about Mermaids, where are all the guys?" Michael frowned as he flopped backwards onto the couch as he pointed at the television, "Half of its wrong anyway. You don't become a mermaid by being in a rock pool on a full moon." He threw the remote into the air helplessly.

"Look there's one." Ashton pointed to a blue tailed merman who had just appeared. Michael sat up excitedly, it looked so much like the colour his tail turned sometimes but the one depicted was brighter than his though.

"What on earth are you watching Ash?" A concerned voice asked.

It was enough to turn Michael from the programme. He expected it to be the other human, Calum, but instead a strange boy had just walked in the room. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was looking at the screen as if offended by it.

"Michael likes sea-life so we were trying to find a show he'd enjoy." Ashton smiles at the other boy. "I didn't think you would be awake for a few more hours."

"Well I wasn't but I could hear people talking. I figured you were here with Calum, so I thought I'd see what you two were up to." Luke spoke, his arms crossed.

Ashton made a small oh, before turning back to Michael.

"I should probably make introductions, Michael this is Luke. Luke's living here over the summer while his mums overseas because he gets sick a lot. He went to school with Calum." Ashton explained, before turning to Luke, "Luke this is Michael, he's going to be staying with us for a few days. He's not familiar with the area so you might need to help him out with directions and stuff."

Michael was concerned by all of this, there was a second human going to be living here? He frowned, he wasn't ready for this yet! He frowned his secret was going to be out by the end of the day.

Now he thought of its Ashton had mentioned a Luke earlier, but he had dismissed it as a land word. Luke was a person not an object or even an animal. He'd messed up a little on that one. At least with Ashton knowing he'd have to help him keep it a secret from both Luke and Calum. He had even mentioned it earlier.

"Oh, that's cool." The boy softened, "It's nice to meet you Michael."

Michael nodded, "It's nice to meet you too, Luke."

"Okay, now that we're all acquainted." Ashton started, "Michael here has never tried Pizza, so I was thinking we should go out and get some when Calum comes back, what do you say?"

"Never had Pizza?" Luke gasps, as he walks around the couch to join them, "Where have you been?"

Michael frowns, his eyes flickering to Ashton for help. Ashton and him hadn't worked out a story yet, so he just went with the one he knew, "I've lived on a ship for a long time. You can't make this...uh...Pizza on it."

"Whoa, so even when you were a kid you never had it?" Luke wondered as he sits next to Michael, staring at him with wide eyes.

Michael shook his head. He bit his lip; would this Pizza be his undoing? It sounded like Pizza was a commonly eaten food. Ashton gave Luke a glance as if to back down. The boy shrugged, before putting on a giant smile.

"While we wait for Calum do you want to play a game on the PlayStation?" Luke asked.

Michael stared at Luke like a deer in headlights. What on earth was a PlayStation? He knew the words play and game but everything else was foreign. Ashton nodded his head, offering Michael a smile, "It's okay. We'll show you."

"No PlayStation either?" Luke sighed looking between them both.

Ashton nodded. Michael blushed feeling slightly overwhelmed by human words. He was glad Ashton knew now or it appeared he would have had no chance explaining his lack of knowledge. Perhaps the bath tub incident hadn't been the worst thing after all. At least now he seemed to have a knowing friend in all of this.

Luke thrust a small strangely shaped black object at Michael. Michael turned it over, wondering what this strange device was. There were two circular objects, and when Michael moved his fingers, they moved in the direction he pushed before jolting back into place. There were other pressed up sections too, a group of triangles that pressed into the centre. On the other side were four coloured ones with different shapes. He wondered if they made up a code. He ran his finger over them surprised as they pressed up and down.

"Like this." Ashton whispered. Michael looked over to see Ashton holding his own version of the object in both hands. He gasped, copying his hand grip.

Luke did something over at the television, and suddenly the screen changed. He gasped. It was kind of like the TV they'd had it on before, but the words PlayStation flashed up on the screen. He looked down at the black object in his hands was this just another remote, but why did Luke and Ashton have them too? Could you watch more than one show at once?

"What are we going to play?" Luke asked.

"Pick an easy one, Michaels' only a beginner." Ashton replies quickly.

"Uh...how do you use this?" Michael questioned as he gestured to his controller.

Luke stared at Michael as if he couldn't believe that anyone could not know how to use it. Michael blushed clearly knowing how to use one of these things was considered basic human knowledge too. He looked at it, maybe it worked like the remote, but he had no idea what each of the buttons did.

"Seriously did he grow up with the Amish?" Luke questioned, looking at Ashton.

"What's an Am-" Michael started to ask.

"Shut up, Luke," Ashton frowned, glaring at the other human. Luke looked confused but shrugged.

Not meeting Luke's gaze Ashton quickly showed Michael which buttons he needed to press and where. There was stuff about making a character move and jump. The words were confusing land talk, but he hoped it made sense when they started.

The screen began to do strange things and suddenly there was a creature on screen, then three of them. He stared at the screen in awe and confusion. What was going to happen now?

"You're the top one." Ashton explained, gesturing to the one in blue on the top corner.

Sure enough, for a moment the top one was the only one not moving.

His mind raced as he thought of what Ashton had told him. Which button was jump? Which one broke objects? He looked over at Luke and Ashton who were moving their fingers quickly and frowned. It was clear they knew exactly how to play. It showed as both managed to win a turn each.

Michael narrowed his eyebrows looking for openings and pressing the buttons randomly and using special abilities. He blinked in amazement, this was just like using magic. Everything seemed to click when he worked that out. He started to piece together what each of the buttons made his character do. After a few games his character was moving and even seeming to catch up to the other two players.

On one game Michael blinked as he reached what he assumed to be the finish line, the game usually stopped before he had made it there. The words winner coming up on the top screen a few moments later. He blinked, that meant he'd won right?

"That's not fair, he's already beating us!" Luke protested jokingly, pouting as he chucked his controller onto the sofa beside him. Michael frowned had he done too good a job? He didn't want to upset Luke, as he really hoped that they could be friends. Luke smiled at him, raising his hand, Michael recognised the gesture as a high five. So, he did so, "Just kidding, you did so well especially for your first time. You sure you've never played before?" Luke spoke.

Michael shook his head. They didn't have anything like it back home.

"Luke's right, you're pretty good at this, Mikey." Ashton smiled, his frown faded and there was hesitation in his eyes, "Wait, is it alright if I call you that?"

Michael nodded, he'd been called a lot of things before in his life, but no one had used that nickname. He didn't mind it. "Yeah, I like that."

"Me too." Luke agreed, "Now shall we play another round before Cal gets here?"

"Of course." Ashton smiled, Michael nodded already turning his eyes back to the screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> In case anyone was wondering the 'children's show' Michael was trying to watch was Mako Mermaids. I haven't actually seen much of it but I used to watch it's original story, H20: Just Add Water back in the day. ^^


	5. How To Become Acquainted With Your Human Friends

Michael stomach was filled with butterflies, as he walked with Ashton and his friends. He was fearing the moment when they'd ask him more things that he didn't understand. Pizza, television and PlayStation had all be confusing enough. At least he felt as though he was learning though, he'd accomplished a few new things today like learning to walk on legs and how to use a television and play on a PlayStation. He was excited to add pizza to his list of human experiences.

As the boys left these things Ashton had called streets, they walked to a collection of buildings that these humans called a shopping centre. There were glass doored stores selling various items; clothing, televisions, musical instruments and the like. He was glad at least that the humans here seemed to share the same written language as the merpeople. Therefore, he was able to read familiar words with ease. It made the land people not seem as terrifying once he had noticed that.

The boys didn't seem to stop in any of these stores; but they came to a busy area filled with people. Humans were lined up in queues, and a distinct scent filled the air. It was strange and unusual, but Michael's stomach rumbled at the scent.

A moment later he saw a giant burst of flame from one of the stores as there was a loud whooshing noise. He jumped walking closer to Ashton, who viewed the merman in confusion. He sighed when he noticed what Michael had been looking at, the flame from a giant wok in a Chinese takeaway that they had just passed.

Ashton muttered a quick explanation which had raised Michael's eyes in childlike wonder. Ashton supposed they didn't do much cooking with fire under the ocean. The more he thought about it, he realised they probably didn't even fire at all.

"Alright, here we are." Ashton finally declared after a short walk. Michael scowled down at his legs that were starting to ache from even a short walk. Legs would take some getting used to it seemed.

Michael looked up at the building, there were bricks and tiles and images of these strange round objects covered in unusual toppings. He raised an eyebrow, glancing back at Ashton.

"So, Michael, you've never had Pizza before?" Calum asked,

Michael slowly shook his head, feeling slightly nervous about Calum's reaction. Calum stared at him for a moment, as if he couldn't believe it. Michael knew that he didn't know any better, but he was starting to hate being asked questions about it.

"Well you haven't lived until you've tried Pizza." Luke grinned.

"So, everyone keeps telling me." Michael blushed, looking away from them. He didn't want to try to explain his lack of trying this unusual food.

"Guys, leave him alone okay." Ashton sighed, shooting a tired glare at Luke and Calum, "That's what we're here for."

They walked over to a table, and Michael ended up with a very large decorative paper in front of him, that Ashton had called a menu. He stared at it, written on it were so many strange and unusual words that he didn't recognise, his head began to spin. What was he going to do now? It was so hard to choose what to try.

"It's pretty tough first go, isn't it?" Luke grinned from beside him, looking over his menu.

Michael nodded slowly. How did humans ever decide what to eat? He'd seen so many foods he'd never tried before in the food court. If this was only one kind of food, what were all those others like. It must be easier for them though, they probably all know what these words even mean. He continued to stare at his menu in confusion, slowly working through the names and trying to sort out the meanings. Some had pictures, but they didn't exactly help.

"Maybe you should start easy with just a cheese one?" Ashton asked, looking over at Michael's expression.

"No way, that's boring. He has to try the meat lovers." Luke interrupted looking up from his own menu.

"What about Hawaiian?" Calum suggested.

"No way, Pineapple should not be on a Pizza." Luke scowled at him.

"But it tastes so good, I have no idea why you don't like it." Calum countered.

"Guys, we can order more than one." Ashton spoke, breaking up the two of them. "Is there anything you recognise Mikey?"

Michael frowned as he surveyed the Pizza menu, there were so many foreign words written on here. What was pork, chicken and bacon? He shook his head. He couldn't see anything at all. His eyes fell on a word that said prawn. He pointed to it on the menu to show Ashton before whispering, "We don't really eat them though."

"That's okay. We'll let them decide," Ashton nodded.

The group ordered a few different ones, so that Michael could try a few and that everyone was happy. As he looked around the eatery Michael frowned realising that this whole Pizza thing seemed to be a big deal. Humans seemed to love their food, he'd never seen Merpeople squabble like this over a piece of kelp. Kelp was kelp. Pizza had far too many options.

A man soon brought out, three large pizzas, each base was made of a gooey looking yellow substance and was covered in toppings that Michael didn't know the name of. Michael frowned when he saw it, he gave a worried glance at Ashton who gave him an encouraging nod.

He followed the others who quickly dived for pieces, grabbing them up with their hands.

Michael hesitantly took the slice in his fingers examining it for a moment. He could feel the other boys' eyes shift to him, knowing this was his first try.

For a moment the taste seemed strange to him, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it. It zinged on his tongue the way no other food had before. He liked this he guessed?

"Mmm delicious!" Michael grinned.

Relieved expressions crossed the other boys faces, as they resumed eating their own Pizza's. Michael dug hungrily into slice after slice. He'd never had anything like this before, he'd thought toast and cereal was good, but this was even better. He couldn't help but wonder what other amazing foods the land people liked to eat. He made a mental note to ask Ashton about it later.

"You know what guys, I don't think he likes it." Calum joked to the others gesturing towards Michael and his pizza stained plate.

Michael blinked, pausing midway through a slice. He tilted his head in confusion. What was Calum meaning by he didn't like it? Was this some sort of land people teasing? He let the slice in his hand drop back to the plate.

"I've never seen someone dig so frantically into a pizza before, anyone would think you hadn't eaten for days." Calum smiled fondly at him as he explained.

Michael blushed, it wasn't too far from the truth that bowl of cereal had probably been his first food in almost a day, as he hadn't eaten his dinner last night. He'd been too nervous, and for good reason what he'd wanted to say last night hadn't been easy.

"He hasn't." Ashton jumped in quickly. "You know the whole washing up on shore thing will do that to you."

"True." Calum nodded. "It's quite funny to watch though."

"Oh great, their here." Luke interrupted sounding annoyed as he looked at something out the window. Michael raised an eyebrow wondering just who could make Luke look outside that way. Ashton and Calum both sighed, registering to Michael that whatever was bothering them was a real problem.

Michael shifted in his seat slightly until he could see a group of males about their age dressed in t-shirts and ripped jeans. A few looked to have an object Michael was sure was called a bike. They were sticking their tongues out at him and doing stupid waves directly at Luke. It didn't take being a land person for Michael to know that they were picking on him. Even Merpeople did the same thing.

Luke let out a frustrated groan, shooting them a death glare from his spot.

"Just ignore them Luke." Ashton frowned, drawing the boys' attention back to the table. He pushed another slice of Pizza towards him as if that would be a distraction.

"You know what that kid did to me right?" Luke frowned glaring at Ashton.

"I know exactly what happened. I was there remember?" Ashton answered back with barely a blink.

"Honestly I'm surprised he even graduated school." Calum mumbled. "At least we don't have to see him every day anymore. He's not worth your time, Luke. Want another slice?" He gestured towards the slice that Ashton had already offered him.

Luke shook his head, his eyes lingering on the guys pulling faces at him in the window. He picked up a napkin and wiped his hands before he stood up, "No thanks, I'm going to pay."

"I'll come with you." Calum agreed.

Luke shot him a small glare but nodded. It seemed as soon as Luke left that the guys pulling faces in the window went away. Michael was confused and a little stunned. What did they have against Luke?

"They've been picking on Luke basically since he was in Kindergarten." Ashton explained, now that Luke and Calum were gone.

"But why?"

Ashton shrugs, "I don't know the original reason. He'll never say. Maybe Calum knows, but he's never explained."

"I see." Michael frowned, glancing over at Luke and Calum who were paying the bill. He knew it wasn't his place, but he really wished he could help Luke somehow. Yet he knew he wasn't in the position here like he was in the ocean to do that sort of thing. He sighed, feeling disappointed that even the land people had their bullies.

Now that Luke was out of view the gang of boys that had been terrorizing him in the window were gone. It really was just Luke they liked picking on, wasn't it?

"Let's go." Calum spoke walking over to us. Luke remained over near the cash register watching the them intently. He was fidgeting with his t-shirt looking evidently uncomfortable. Calum's eyes flickered outside for a moment, "Oh look they're already gone... That'll make it easier to get out of here at least."

Ashton nodded the two of them seeming to share an unspoken word between them. Michael couldn't help but wonder how great Luke's fear of the gang of guys was. Ashton stood up and with slightly wobbly legs Michael followed them

"Where are we going now?" Michael questioned as the four of them left the pizza shop, Luke's eyes flickered carefully both ways as they exited like he was crossing the road.

"Well we're going to see Ash's band practice. They'll be playing at the festival on the weekend? Are you coming with us?" Calum smiled.

"Ah yes I guess so." Michael spoke slowly. Though he was uncertain what a band even was. Michael blinked in confusion his eyes quickly turning to Ashton for translation. Ashton nodded to him, seeming to suggest he'd explain later. He guessed this was typical thing for land people to know about.

"Do you know what music is?" Ashton whispered as they walked looking uncertain trying not to draw the attention of the others. Michael nodded, so Ashton continued, "So it's like a group of people that play music together?"

Michael nodded he knew what he meant now. In the ocean they called it an orchestra or just a group. They were rare though, most merpeople preferred just to sing. They were good at it too, a Merperson that couldn't hold a tune was an unusual occurrence. His heart thumped, with excitement he hoped this meant he'd get to see some singing today.

They walked around the block to a thing the other boys had called a garage. The door was pulled up and a group of instruments were set up in the room. His eyes examined the smooth surface of the weirdly shaped objects with a long straight stick like board coming from the top. Tiny little strings finished off the object and tiny images had been stuck to the surface of the red guitar. Another of the objects seemed to be built on circles with a large one in the centre with the band’s name on the front written in black ink. There was a complicated structure and more of these circular objects. He was fascinated by the two flatter ones that were gold in colour.

A group of three other guys were waiting already, Ashton quickly introduced Michael to them, but Michael barely caught their names. He was still fascinated by the instruments. A lot of the music in the ocean was singing and using various shells, clams, and fine strands of seaweed to make instruments. These were made of metal, that would normally rust under the ocean.

He followed Luke and Calum to a plush couch on one end of the room facing the instruments. Calum reached over the sofa, there was a small clinking noise and he produced three cylinder like objects passing them towards Luke and Michael.

"Drink?" He questioned to them.

Luke nodded eagerly accepting one of them. Calum looked at Michael expectantly. Michael nodded quickly knowing that while he was on land, he needed to drink things as well. The concept seemed weird to him but after this morning he was getting used to the idea.

They were cold at the touch and Michael panicked for a moment as he felt the water touch his skin. He didn't want to get his tail back, not right here. He waited for a moment, expecting to feel the tingling sensation in his legs but it didn't happen. He waited another moment, still no tail. He made a mental note that a little bit of water seemed to be okay. Whole baths not so much.

"Do you want me to open it?" Luke questioned hesitantly, shooting a curious look in Michael's direction.

Michael blinked, and registering Luke's expression realised he was being strange and simply nodded passing the drink to his neighbour. There was a distinct click then fizz noise, and Luke passed the drink back to him. Michael stared down at the drink for a moment, before taking it in his hands.

He took a small sip and the cool liquid fizzed on his tongue like nothing else ever had before. He blinked a little stunned it was like drinking a trail of bubbles.

Michael's attention went to the four guys who were setting up their instruments. Michael noticed that Ashton was behind what Luke and Calum had described as the drum kit.

Someone started to count, and the band began to play. The person at the front held a strange object and began to sing along to the tune of the song.

He'd heard the humans' music from the ocean before; but seeing the passion in the human's eyes as they sung was something amazing. He'd never seen someone perform like this in the sea. He had been to a lot of boring engagements down there, and the performers had usually been rather dull.

He couldn't help but watch in fascination as Ashton and the rest of the band played away a few songs. Luke and Calum clapped at the end of each one, and Michael joined in filled with excitement, they were great.

He was disappointed when the four of them declared that they needed a break. They crowded around the fridge.

"So, Michael what did you think?" One of Ashton's bandmates asked.

Michael blinked but nodded excitedly, "It was awesome!" He told them, "You guys are amazing!" 

The guy grinned seeming glad that Michael had enjoyed it.

That was when Michael noted the wicked smile appeared on Calum's face. Calum stood up a moment later and he creeped over towards the drum kit. Michael looked on in confusion but Luke simply grinned.

Calum took a set of drumsticks in hand and looked to mirror Ashton's movements. But he just looked silly behind the drum kit as he failed his arms everywhere bashing and crashing, Michael covered his ears from the awful noise. Luke beside him winced but a small grin was on his face.

Ashton's head quickly turned, there was a look of amusement for a moment as he took in the sight of him. Then his eyebrows narrowed and he smugly marched over to him. Calum stopped playing straight away and grinned up at Ashton.

"This is how I play right?" Calum smiled at him.

Ashton shook his head, quickly removing the drumsticks from Calum's hands. Calum pouted instantly.

"Stick to your own instrument." He laughed.

"You've already have a guitarist though." Calum protested, continuing his fake pout.

"You know you could start your own band Cal." Ashton rolled his eyes, "You don't need to come and crash mine."

Calum's eyes flew in Luke's direction.

"We both play guitar," Luke rolled his eyes, "it wouldn't work."

Calum's eyes flickered to Michael. Michael blinked, he barely knew what a band was, let alone an instrument. Calum frowned.

Calum picked up one of the nearby guitars instead and began to play a song Michael had never heard before. Luke joined in at some point softly singing along. Michael just closed his eyes and listened to the chords as they played. All too quickly the song was over.

"You both sounded great." Michael commented, looking between the two of them when they were done, "Ash is right, you guys could start a band"

"Can you play an instrument?" Luke asked, Michael shook his head, "Or do you sing?" Luke asked, his eyes wide with enthusiasm.

He shook his head he didn't want to attempt to try singing above water it could come out sounding horrible. He knew all mermaids could sing decent underwater, but he didn't want to try. Luke and Calum both looked a little bit disappointed but didn't push for it.

"Never mind then." Calum sighed, putting the guitar back on the stand.

After that the band started to practice again, and still in awe Michael couldn't help but wonder whether he could learn to play an instrument like that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	6. Surf

Michael let out a yawn as he trampled down the stairs early the next morning. Light was barely filtering into the room, but he could hear the light tone of conversation from downstairs. Sure, enough Calum and Ashton were already down in the kitchen dressed for the beach. Calum was sitting at the bench munching on toast and Ashton was hovering over the toaster waiting for it to cook.

Ashton and Calum both muttered a small greeting and Michael replied as he slid into the seat beside Calum. The toaster let out a loud pop click noise and four slices of toast appeared from the top of the machine. Michael stared at the device, still mystified but it’s ability. He’d seen it a few times now but there was something about it that amazed him.

“Toast?” Ashton questioned, offering Michael two of the slices.

Michael nodded eagerly, accepting them hungrily from Ashton’s hands, “Thanks.”

Placing the plate down in front of him, he spread a strange yet jelly red substance onto the top of the toast and began to eat. Even after trying both pizza and pasta yesterday he was still delighted by the exotic tastes of land food. Seaweed seemed so plain to any of this.

Ashton took the seat beside him and began to eat. There was silence for a moment as the three of them ate at the bench.

“So, Mikey, Cal and I are about to go down to the beach for a surf. Do you want to come?” Ashton asked as they ate.

“Yeah. Since you’re up early, why don’t you come in with us Mikey? Ashton has a spare board.” Calum nods in agreement as he finishes his slice of toast.

Michael wasn't sure what to do for a moment, he didn't exactly think it was a good idea to wake Luke up early, especially if he might be angry when he did. Calum was staring at him expectantly, but Michael felt like a deer in headlights.

"Please?" Calum smiles.

Michael turns back to Ashton who nods gesturing him with a shooing motion. He bites his lip. It would be fun though, having done this a million times to Luna. It was only natural that land people did the same thing. Michael nods and grins following Calum who races up the staircase two steps at a time. The two of them trample down the hall until they come to Luke's bedroom. Carefully the two boys tip toe into the room.

The curtains are still closed a small hint of light filtering through. The room is blank, only essential items seem to be left out and a small photo frame is perched by the bed depicting Luke and a person Michael can only assume to be his mother eating ice cream together. He smiles a little as his eyes move to the bed. Inside is a lumpy form covered in blankets, that moves up and down with each breath. He can just make out the top of Luke's head.

Calum nudges on Michael's shoulder before he gestures to the curtains. Taking the hint, Michael pulls them wide open, sending a strong beam of light bursting into the room. There's a displeased yell from under the covers.

"Rise and shine, Lukey we're going to the beach and your coming with us." Calum declares.

Luke lets out a long yawn, as he rolls over emerging from under the covers. He stays there lying on his bed, peaking through tired looking eyes. His eyebrows narrowed, before they close yet again. Calum lets out a loud sigh before sitting himself down on the bed next to him. He shakes gently on Luke’s shoulder.

“Maybe later.” Luke grumbles, rolling back over again, “Let me sleep a bit longer, it’s holidays.”

Calum shoots a frustrated glance at Luke. He turns to Michael with a small grin.

“Come on Luke you can’t stay in bed all day.” Calum says.

Luke doesn’t respond or move.

“Fine, you leave us with no choice.” Calum smiled, he ushered Michael over closer towards them. Michael hesitated for a moment realising what Calum intended for them to do. Calum began to count without speaking. Michael nodded.

As Calum reached zero, Michael piled onto the bed with Calum both moving as much as possible to make it impossible for Luke to fall back to sleep.

“Okay, okay. Guys I’m coming.” Luke laughed, as he forced both boys off him and onto the floor below, “I’ll be out soon, okay?”

“Good.” Calum grinned back up at him, he looked to Michael, “Wow, we didn’t even have to draw on his face that time.”

Michael blinked for a moment; land people did that to wake someone else up?

The two of them left Luke to get ready. When everyone was ready to leave, the four of them piled into Ashton’s car with the surfboards attached to the roof. Michael grinned as the car pulled up at the ocean. It was so strange seeing it from the side, as he usually saw the ocean from the water and not the water. He’d been so nervous yesterday that he’d barely looked back.

The sun was slowly rising in the distance, illuminating the entire shore. The sand was already crowded with people, many carrying surfboards. A small number had already made it to the ocean waves. Several riders already waiting in the waves.

“Damn, it’s crowded today.” Calum frowned, “Where did all these people come from?”

“It’s holiday season, Cal. What did you expect?” Ashton rolled his eyes as he found them a park and killed the ignition. The carpark was crowded as well.

Calum and Ashton were the first to leave the car. Luke opened the door on his side of the back seat and Michael followed him. When they made it out Calum and Ashton were already pulling their surfboards down from the roof. Luke had a pile of towels in hand.

Ashton paused and looked between Luke and Michael, “So I take it the two of you are going to set up somewhere on the sand?” Ashton asked.

Michael nodded, hesitantly that’s what they’d come here for.

“Mikey, you’re not going to go in with them?” Luke questioned with a stunned expression.

“Nah, I’ll pass.” Michael quickly shook his head. He was silently hoping Luke wouldn’t press for a reason why like Calum had. He didn’t feel like having to lie again. Especially when he did want to learn to surf but knew it just wasn’t going to happen.

Instead a look of relief crossed Luke’s face and he grinned. “Oh good, I’ll finally have someone to sit with then.”

“You don’t surf?” Michael questioned with raised eyebrows; he would’ve thought that Luke might have at least gone in the ocean if Calum had dragged them both here.

“No way.” Luke quickly shook his head, “I never would…” His voice trailed off, his expression changed quickly back to a grin, “Anyway, I know the best spot where we can see everything. Follow me.”

Michael hesitantly looked back at Ashton and Calum. Ashton made a shooing motion at him, managing to keep his other hand on the surfboard as he waited for Calum. Michael bit his lip and turned back to Luke who was looking at him expectantly. He nodded, and Luke turned around and begun to lead the way. Michael quickly hurried after him. He was moving so much faster than Michael could manage on the shifting sand. This was nothing like walking on the footpath or the carpet at Ashton’s place.

His feet slipped and suddenly he was falling. His entire body tumbling straight towards the ground. He fell face first into the sand, copping a mouth full of sand. He breather heavily blowing the sand from his mouth. He heard a small laugh from behind them.

Luke gasped quickly pausing and turning back to Michael, sending sand fly everywhere. He raced back towards him with an alarmed expression. “Mikey?!” He yelled, “You okay?”

Michael nodded brushing the sand off his chin. Luke offered Michael his hand.

Luke helped Michael to stand up and helped him to brush off the sand. He could still hear someone laughing, and when he turned, he could see Calum standing back at the car cracking up laughing. Ashton beside him looked a little bit alarmed but as soon as he saw that Michael was standing upright his expression relaxed.

“Sorry, I’m a bit klutzy sometimes.” Michael shuffled under Luke’s worried gaze.

Luke simply smiled at him, “So am I.” Luke smiled, “Though, you have to admit that was a pretty good tumble.”

Michael was confused for a moment, though he suddenly saw the funny side of it. “It was wasn’t it?” Michael grinned. It must’ve been hilarious to the humans to see him plow straight into the sand like that.

“I’m just glad you’re okay though.” Luke said.

“Me too.”

“Shall we keep going? It’s not much further.” Luke said, “I’ll walk a bit slower this time.”

Michael nodded, he wondered just where Luke was taking them. Luke walked by his side this time. As they walked Michael was much more careful this time, his eyes were solely on his feet.

“Mikey come on you don’t need to watch your feet this whole time. You’re not going to trip again.” Luke teased with a grin.

Michael couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.

“Besides if you do, this time I’ll catch you.” Luke smiled.

The two of them walked for a little while, until they came to a raised section of sand about halfway down the beach. It was flat on top with a little bit of shade from a tree behind it.

“Here we are.” Luke grinned, he gestured out at the ocean, “Look we have a view of the entire beach from here. What do you think?”

Michael looked out over the ocean, he could make out Ashton and Calum who now looked like tiny dots down in the water amongst the other surfers. A wave came, and Ashton took it first standing up on his board and gliding along like it was nothing. Michael watched in awe. Calum took the next wave doing the same. In fact, as he looked along the beach, there was dozens of surfers doing just as they were.

“It’s great.” Michael nodded, as Luke began to set out some towels for them to sit on.

The two of them sat down, and Michael had his eyes on the surfers. Occasionally he’d catch sight of these noisy white birds with dark red beaks that would come near to them expectantly. From what he could understand they wanted food. He glared at them and a lot of them back away. They knew who they were dealing with.

“So, Ash said you like the ocean, right?” Luke asked.

Michael blinked, drawn away from watching the surfers and glaring at the annoying birds. He nodded, turning back to Luke “Not as much as I used to…” He paused, Luke looked confused, “I like the sea creatures still. I mean, I miss being around them every day.” Michael bit his lip, had he said too much? It was possibly a weird thing to say to a human who didn’t know what he was. He hoped that the marine biologist story worked as enough of a cover up.

“What are your favourites then?” Luke asked, not seeming to notice anything strange about the boys wording. Michael silently let out a sigh of a relief as he thought of the best answer.

“Dolphins are one of my favourites.” Michael nodded, “Oh an I like clown fish too, their sea anemones are amazing under the water. The tropical ones up at the reef are great too. I love going up there.”

“That’s so cool.” Luke smiled, “I take it you go diving a lot then?”

Michael bites his lip remembering what Ashton had told him last night about marine biologists, so he knew what they were. The thing that they had been reading about them on the internet had mentioned diving, so he quickly nods. It was the closest human thing to being a mermaid and the easiest way to explain how he knew so much about the reefs.

“I think you’re pretty brave, and it must be a lot of fun too.” Luke smiles.

“It’s not so bad, you just have to watch for the sharks.” Michael explained. That was the truth, whenever he went exploring outside their community, they were one of the biggest dangers to them besides strong currents. Like most merpeople Michael was terrified of sharks.

Luke frowned, “Yeah, that’s one of the many reasons I won’t go in there.”

“The sharks?” Michael questioned.

Luke nodded, suddenly going incredibly silent. Michael stared was he that scared of them? Even for Merpeople, shark attacks were kind of rare though. You had more chance of being pulled away by a strong current.

With Luke’s silence, his eyes retuned out to the ocean where Ashton and Calum were back out in the waves. They'd paddled out much further now. A wave was forming behind them, and Michael noticed the Calum call out to Ashton. As the wave approached the two moved to standing on their boards riding the waves into shore.

He wondered whether he could use his powers to help them.

"If you like the ocean. We could go to the aquarium one day." Luke smiles, "The one here's really good. I think you'd like it."

"What's a-" Michael stopped himself, it seemed like something he should know about. He made a mental note to ask Ashton about it later.

"The one here's huge." Luke noted, totally missing Michaels confusion, "They have a huge part that you can walk through it's like you're really swimming with them."

Michael raised an eyebrow clearly whatever Luke was suggesting involved water. Luke would find out he was a merman for sure. Besides didn’t Luke say he feared the ocean and the sharks? None of this sounded like a good idea.

"It's all on land of course. I like going to see them when I can." Luke added. “There’s penguins, stingrays, dolphins and all kinds of fish. It’s incredible.”

Michael’s eyes lit up, the aquarium sounded like a wonderful place, “Can we go?”

Luke smiled and nodded, “Of course. Ashton and Calum get sick of going there, so it’ll probably just be us. I mean if that’s okay with you?”

Michael nodded, determined that he’d get to see it before he tried to return to the ocean. Besides it’s not like he had to go everywhere with Ashton. “That’s fine.”

“Fantastic.” Luke grinned, “I haven’t been for a few weeks, their supposed to have a new exhibit that’s just opened too so we can go see that too.”

Luke pulled out his phone and began showing Michael some pictures from the aquarium. It looked to be a huge place. He poured over the pictures excitedly, he couldn’t wait to go there with Luke one day.

“The aquarium sounds cool; I can’t wait until we go.” Michael grinned as Luke finally put away his phone.

“You know what maybe we can go on Saturday.” Luke grinned, before frowning, “Though, Ash’s band is going to be playing at the festival, so we’ll need to be back for that as well. I think their playing at night though, so we should be fine.”

Michael had almost forgotten about that. It seemed like they’re was a lot to see and do here now. Besides he couldn’t wait to see Ashton’s band perform again. Saturday couldn’t come soon enough.

Luke began to tell Michael more about the festival, he gestured further down the beach where a large stage was being set up. There were loud noises coming from behind a fenced off area. People in bright clothing moved around and seemed to be working to set the area up.

“It should be a lot of fun. There’s usually fireworks as well.”

Michael blinked, fireworks. He thought for a moment. They had to be those amazing things he’d seen set off from the land before. Seeing them from the land like the humans did would be incredible. He nodded eagerly.

The two of them talked some more as they waited for Ashton and Calum to finish up at the beach. It turned out Luke was learning to play the guitar. He’d been trying to write some songs, but they hadn’t turned out too well. Calum wanted to make a band, but Luke was still a little nervous about the whole idea. Michael wasn’t surprised after how the two had acted yesterday.

Michael dodged around Luke’s questions the best he could. There was little he could say about his actual life, so he stuck to talking about sea creatures and elaborated stories so that they just sounded like adventures when he was on dives. Luke listened attentively asking questions throughout. Part of him wondered whether he could in fact tell Luke the truth, but he couldn’t bring himself too. It was bad enough Ashton knowing. It could put him in a lot of danger, so he stopped himself before he could say the wrong thing.

Eventually, Ashton and Calum emerged from the water and greeted them.

“Well Mikey and are talking about going to the Aquarium on Saturday before the festival.” Luke told them, “Would you guys like to come with us?”

“What the hell Luke, we leave you two alone for five minutes and you already talked him into going to the aquarium with you?” Calum spoke shooting Luke a teasing glance, it seemed to suggest he wasn’t interested in coming.

“Yeah…” Luke spoke softly.

“Well I’ll be too busy setting up for the festival, but you two go and have fun.” Ashton nodded, seeming to realise the same thing. He wore a smug smile though, knowing exactly why the blonde merman wanted to go there.

Ashton had already predicted that Luke would end up trying to drag him there, especially when he found out how much Michael loved the ocean. He always found it funny for someone who was so scared of going in the ocean, that Luke loved the aquarium so much. He knew they’d been there on a school trip one time, Luke had winged and complained at the time. Only going because Calum was, and that his mother had made him. He’d come back completely obsessed. The three of them had made dozens of trips to the aquarium since then.

As they headed towards Ashton’s car, Michael couldn’t help but grin at Luke. He couldn’t wait until the day that they’d finally make it to the aquarium.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	7. Melody

Michael raised an eyebrow as he heard loud thumping beat coming from downstairs. It sounded like music. Confused he stumbled downstairs, seeing something moving around on the back veranda. He walked out to the back door finding Luke was dressed in an old t-shirt with a few splotches of colour already on it tapping along to the beat. Beside him was Ashton who was carefully sketching something out with a pencil. His toe tapping along to whatever the song was on the radio.

"We're making up posters for the festival, do you want to help?" Luke questions when he notices Michael watching them. He gestures towards the paper.

Michael blinks for a moment looking over the objects on table. He has no idea what they're doing or what a poster even is, he only understands the word festival. He sees bright coloured pots and strange stick like objects.

"They're signs to advertise the event." Ashton grins, "We ran out of the proper ones, so we decided to make some extras. Luke's right, you're welcome to help us."

"Okay." Michael nodded, though he wondered whether he had the skills to do something like this. Ashton and Luke seemed to think so. He supposed that perhaps it was just like rock or wood carving, some of the tools looked like what they had in the ocean. Michael looked over the materials, he watched as both Ashton's straight object moved elegantly over the page, creating lines on the page. It didn't look too hard.

"Here's some paper." Luke grinned when he didn't respond, producing a massive piece and putting it front of him, as well as another old shirt. "If you want to do one like mine, just put some colour down and we'll write the details for the festival on later."

Michael couldn't help but stare, Luke was making it sound easy, but he was suddenly feeling particularly nervous. He put the paint shirt on over the one he'd borrowed from Ashton.

"You want a brush?" Luke bit his lip, offering a similar item what both other boys were using.

Michael nodded accepting the item. He examined it for a moment. He supposed it was like writing with a squid ink dipped shell or a piece of coral. Just with more colours to choose from. His hand hovered over the various colours.

"You can use whatever colours you like. We want them to stand out though, because we want as many people as possible to come." Luke added.

He nodded quickly. It sounded easy enough. His eyes went between the blue and the green as he carefully dipped the brush into the thing Luke had called paint.

Though left on his own Michael frowned at the blank paper, he thought of the way the human's music had made him feel yesterday and he wanted to share it with everyone. His eyes moved between Ashton and Luke who were using the materials carefully.

Michael mimicked their movements as he tried to control the paintbrush. Though to him it looked like a big mess. He frowned down at the page as it had turned into a muddy colour. He knew this simply wouldn't do. A poster like this was more likely to turn people away from the festival than attract them.

"Can I have another one?" Michael asked nervously frowning over at Luke.

Luke took one look over at Michael's page and nodded, before handing him over another piece of paper. Michael stared at his new piece, feeling frustrated. He didn't want to mess this one up.

It was at that point Ashton left to get them some food, leaving just the two of them.

Michael let out a long-frustrated sigh at his still blank page. He couldn't think of anything, and he didn't want to make his page look muddy again.

He looked over noticing that Luke was now onto another poster and flicking the paint onto his page with brush. He grinned that looked like fun and it was leaving a cool effect on the page. He wanted to try it.

He watched Luke for a moment positioning his fingers on the paintbrush. He picked up a few of the colours onto his brush. He lined the shot up he just needed to move his fingers to the end of the brush and squeezed his eyes and went flick!

"Michael!" A sharp voice yelled a moment later.

Michael blinked opening his eyes to find that only a few tiny splotches had ended up on his poster, some on his shirt too, with a twisting stomach he looked over to Luke. An assortment of colours of paint was littered through the frowning blonde's hair.

Michael gasped, his cheeks flushing with red. His hands hovered wildly as if he could somehow fix it, but he didn't think paint was water so his magic wouldn't work. He couldn’t use it in front of Luke anyway, "I'm so sorry, I-"

Luke's anger seemed to quickly fade, instead he grinned as he reached forwards and dabbed his paintbrush right on Michael's nose, and then splattering paint onto the other boys' face.

"Even." Luke smirked admiring his work.

Michael looked back into the reflection of the window behind them. They looked ridiculous, but now Michael had more paint on him than he'd gotten on Luke. He reached into the paint again and flicked a small amount back at Luke again.

"Or maybe not." Luke grinned seeing the challenge.

Suddenly paint was flying everywhere, the two of them only stopping to add more paint to their brushes.

The door slides open and Luke let's out a gasp. Ashton's standing there with a massive splodge of bright red paint on his forehead. His eyebrows narrow between the two of them.

"I leave for five minutes and look what happens." Ashton laughs wiping the paint from his face. There was paint over everything in the room too, any surface that could've been covered with splotches was.

"He started it." Michael grinned as he pointed at Luke.

"Hang on a second. You're the one who started flicking the paint everywhere." Luke smirked, waving his brush in the air. "I was being artistic."

"I was just copying you!" Michael protested, turning to the other boy.

"Well I certainly wasn't flicking the paint everywhere like you were." Luke said, "At least mine actually went on my poster. I think yours went everywhere but." He gestured around the room. 

"I think your paintbrush missed too." Michael stuck his tongue out as he gestured to his face.

The two of them glared at each other, narrowing eyebrows. It didn't last long with both cracking up a moment later at the others ridiculous expression.

Ashton didn't seem to be paying any attention to the two of them anymore, his eyes were on the mess around them. There was paint over everything. He sighed.

"Maybe before you guys take the posters out you might want to get the paint off everything before it dries, including yourselves." Ashton frowns. "I'll finish the posters off while you're gone."

Luke and Michael exchange glances before nodding. Together the two of them worked to help Ashton clean up the mess, thankfully it hadn't dried and the remainder of the paint washed off with some water. Michael was sure to stay away from the water. 

"I'm really glad you could help us, Mikey." Luke grinned as the two of them headed upstairs after cleaning up.

"Me too." Michael nodded. "I had a lot of fun."

With that the two of them went their separate ways towards their own rooms. Michael couldn't help but smile, it hadn't been much, but he had enjoyed the small paint fight, even if it had ended up with things in a bit of a mess.

After getting changed and wiping the paint off with some tissues; Michael paused as he heard a soft melody coming from downstairs. Curiously, he tip toed downstairs there was no one in the lounge room. He wondered if maybe they were outside. He would still need to wait until Luke was ready before they could take the posters, so he had time.

Ashton was standing up at the table working on writing the information up onto the posters. Though behind him was Calum, who held an instrument in his hand, it took Michael a few seconds to remember it was called a guitar. He was strumming along to it just as he had the other day.

__"She sleeps alone  
My heart wants to come home   
I wish I was; I wish I was   
Beside you..."

Michael walked straight past Ashton and stood beside him. Calum stopped abruptly causing the guitar to jump and skitter. He blinked, stunned by Michael's sudden appearance. Ashton looked up at them for a moment in confusion.

"That sounded amazing, keep going." Michael prompted, taking a seat beside him.

Calum nodded, as he continued to play the song.

__'...She lies awake  
I'm trying to find the words to say  
I wish I was; I wish I was  
Beside you...'

The song continued after that and by the time Calum was finished, Michael was sitting there with an open jaw, the song was incredible. There was a part of him that could almost feel the emotion in the song as if it were his own. Calum rested the guitar on his lap and turned to Michael. Gasping as he saw the guys eager expression.

"So...what did you think?" Calum asked nervously.

"I loved it." Michael smiled. He wondered what human had wrote such a beautiful song.

"Pretty good for an original isn't it?" Ashton asked, "I keep telling you Cal, you should be doing something with all that talent."

"You wrote it?" Michael asked, turning to Calum with wide excited eyes.

Calum nodded. "Yeah, I don't know why everyone thinks it's so good. I mean it's kind of lame-"

Michael found himself blabbing on for at least five minutes about how amazing the song was and how he didn't think it was lame. How amazing the guitar was and the way it made him feel hearing him play.

"You always seem so fascinated by instruments and music; do you want me to teach you?" Calum asked, drumming his fingers along the edge of the guitar.

Michael was hesitant for a moment. Could he really learn something like that? Calum was right though; Michael was fascinated by the instrument. Maybe it would be an easy thing to learn. He nodded quickly.

Calum showed him how to play a few chords, and how to strum correctly before passing the guitar over to Michael. Straight away Michael found that he was difficult to get his fingers around the frets and coordinate that whole strumming thing at the same time. It made his head hurt thinking that humans could do this. He was even more impressed by Calum than he had been before.

"This is tough." Michael complained after about twenty minutes of practice.

"It'll get easier." Calum assured him, "It just takes practice." He smiled, "I mean hey, you've already learnt a few chords. I'd bet that you could even play a simple song by now."

Michael nodded, as he began to strum on the guitar once more. He kept switching chords as he begun to play. He thought about the song he knew; it would sound amazing with this. Softly he began to sing the melody he'd heard a million times before. It sounded different out of the water, but he hoped it still sounded good. He smiled but with tears in his eyes. He loved being here with these guys but singing this made him realise how much he missed his home.

"Where did you learn that song?" Calum asked when he had finished.

"Uh it was a song my mother used to sing to me." Michael replied nervously, it was the truth after all, but it must've sounded like another language to Calum. He quickly handed the guitar back towards him not meeting Calum's gaze.

"It's nice." Calum smiles, pushing the guitar back towards him. "Please sing some more."

"Okay then." Michael nodded with flushed cheeks. He was surprised that Calum liked the song, but if he wanted him to sing more than he was happy to oblige to that. He knew how much he'd wanted Calum to continue, so it was only fair to do the same.

Calum sat back with his eyes closed, his feet and fingers tapping along to the beat as Michael. Even Ashton paused from his work for a moment to listen. Michael was a little nervous and messed up a few chords, but they didn't seem to care.

Calum smiled, "You know how you were saying about Luke and my singing, but you have a really good voice too."

Michael shook his head. "Thanks, but I really don't think so." Michael bit his lip, not wanting to draw attention to the fact the he knew all mermaids could hold a tune even on land it seemed. He looked up at Calum, "But you'll keep teaching me to play the guitar though?"

Calum smiled and nodded, "Yeah for sure."

Luke eventually came back downstairs, and the two of them helped Ashton to finish off the posters with a little less mess than before. Though the thought continued to linger in Michael’s mind, he was starting to love living on land. Yet he wondered if given the choice would he ever return home? He frowned, if they ever found him, he probably wouldn’t even have the choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ^^


	8. Bully

"One up, like fifty more to go." Luke declared as he finished sticky taping the festival flyer to the telegraph pole.

"It's a start." Michael nodded.

Though he knew it wouldn't be easy, it was incredibly hot today. Michael felt as though he might melt into a puddle from the heat. A cool dip in the ocean would be a welcome change, though he knew that there was no way he could do that.

They'd split off into two groups to put up the posters, they'd found a few more of the printed ones to put up so it was too big of a task for one person. Calum and Ashton had split over the other side of town, whilst Luke and Michael covered the other part of town.   
  
"We should see if they'll put a couple of them in the shopping mall for us." Luke grinned as they walked past.

"Good thinking." Michael nodded, there had been plenty of people here when they'd visited the complex the day before. It wasn't much different today; the entire place was crowded with people. Perhaps even more so than it had been the day before.

"You start with the music store and I'll go see them at the information desk. We can meet back at the fountain." Luke explained, pointing the two places out. "Is that okay?"

Michael nodded, surely, he could handle being on his own for five minutes. All he needed to do was talk someone in the store into putting up the sign. It couldn't be that hard.

There were dozens of instruments in here, many of which he'd never seen before. His eyes paused over the guitars for a moment, they came in so many different shapes and sizes. Some looked like the one that Calum had been playing whilst others looked completely different. His favourite though was a shiny red one.

"Can I help you?" A guy asked, he wore a small name tag declaring him as the manager. Michael was a little nervous, he had no clue what it meant but it sounded important.

Alarmed Michael choked on his words for a moment but nodded remembering the task at hand. He reached into the bag of flyers and pulled one out.

"Hi, I was wondering if maybe you'd be able to put some posters up for the festival that's going to be on this weekend." He explained.

The store manager nodded quickly. "Of course. One of my sons is playing in the festival, so I'd more than happy to put one up. In fact, I'm happy to put up a couple"

"Fantastic thank you." Michael nodded, passing him a few of the flyers. The man took them gladly, still enthusing about the festival. Michael took a quick walk around the store before he left. His eyes scanning over all the weird and wonderful items the store contained. He quickly reminded himself that he needed to meet up with Luke and thanked the man once more as he left. 

He walked back out onto the forecourt. His eyes scanning over towards the fountain where they'd planned to meet. He couldn't see Luke though yet.

"Will you let me get past please!?" Michael heard an angry voice yell.

Michael froze. Then he heard laughter.

"Thought now we've all graduated we'd leave you alone, huh?" A voice teased, "We've got all of summer left to pick on you, Luke."

Michael blinked at the name. He had to be overreacting. Yet he couldn't help but think that the first voice did sound a bit like Luke. He looked in the direction of the information desk and could see a small group of people swarming around something.

Sure enough, he could faintly see Luke cowering in the middle of them all, looking petrified. Michael noticed that the five guys surrounding him were the same ones that had been pulling faces outside the pizza parlour.

"You know there are security cameras in here and lots of people." Luke glared, "Someone will see you."

"Fine then, let's take this outside." The guy smirked, and two of the guys put their arms around Luke, almost as if they were friends.

Luke jerked his shoulders up at them, to make them let go of him. They seemed to be stronger, Luke's head hung low in defeat. The boys smirked.

Michael frowned, it seemed even the land people had their bullies. He'd almost forgotten how cruel others could be. Michael realised that these were exactly the kind of people that made merpeople so afraid of the humans. He wondered what would've happened to him if one of these guys had found him on the beach that morning instead of Ashton and Calum. He'd hate to think.

Luke was clearly not handling them on his own. Michael's hand twitched slightly as he itched to use some of his magic on them, there was even the nearby fountain that he could use to drench them all. Yet he knew he couldn't do that in front of a group of humans. Luke had said that there were cameras here and a lot of people. He knew enough about cameras and people to realise that his secret would be out if someone saw him do it. Michael took a deep breath, for Luke's sake he knew he was going to need to step up and be his other self. He marched across the main court towards the surrounding group.

"Hey!" He yelled, causing the entire groups heads to turn to him. He pushed past two guys. Michael stood with his head held high in attempt to make himself look bigger. He wasn't going to let himself be terrified of these humans. "Is there a problem here?"

The guy who had been doing most of the talking turned to him, he looked Michael up and down. As he did so, Michael did his best to look intimidating, putting on the fiercest glare he could manage. Behind him, he could see Luke giving him a fearful look, almost as if he was unsure whether Michael could handle these guys.

"Not at all." He smiled, holding out his hand for Michael to shake, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dylan. You're new in town, right?"

Michael realised that the other guy must have seen him with Luke the other day. He nodded.

"Michael." He spoke, though he ignored the hand. "Yes I am."

"Ah I see." He smiled, "Why do you hang out with us one time?" He offered his hand again, this time closer. Michael simply narrowed his eyes at it.

"I don't make friends with people like you." Michael turned his head up to glare at him.

There was a look of hesitation in the other boys' eyes. Michael wasn't sure what this Dylan guy had expected him to do.

"Now I suggest that your friends over there back away from Luke right this instant. Before I decide exactly what I'm going to do with you." He stared them down, he was at least a foot taller than the other guy. Perfect. It made him look even more intimidating.

The guy looked up at Michael, as if testing him. Michael didn't budge, he knew patience was the best thing he could have in this situation. He wasn't backing down.

"Now." Michael glared at him, narrowing his eyebrows. "I'm not moving."

The guy looked back to Luke then at Michael again. He let out a groan. "Whatever."

"Get ready Luke. We're not done with you." The guy glared at Luke as his friends released him, "Your prince won't always be there to save you."

Luke flinched slightly at the words, and the guy seemed to smile.

"Let's move boys." The guy nodded to his friends.

Like that the group dispersed down, the guy nudging Michael as he walked past. His shoulder stung in response. Michael brushed it off, it wasn't his fault that guy had no idea who he was or who he was dealing with.

"Thanks, Mikey." Luke grinned.

"It was nothing. Hopefully they might not bother you for a while." Michael smiled across at him.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. You heard what he said." The sarcasm was clear in his voice.

Michael bit his lip, Luke had clearly had to deal with them time and time again. They were like sharks circling constantly. He still couldn't help but wonder if and why there was a reason they always picked on Luke. From what they had said the other day it sounded like it had been going on for a while.

"You know though, all this time that you've been here I've never heard you talk like that before." Luke commented, "You were so commanding with him, you had me a little scared too."

Michael shrugged, "Sometimes you just have to be, especially with people like that."

"True." Though Luke's expression didn't look convinced. "Anyway, how did you get on at the music store?" He smiled, quickly changing the subject.

"The music store took them straight away." Michael replied. "He even asked me for more."

"Fantastic." Luke nodded, "The information desk took them as well. So, we're off to a good start. Shall we continue?"

Michael nodded and the two of them continued to walk, putting up more posters and visiting more businesses. From what they could tell the festival was going to be a major success, so many people had said they already plans to go. Between the festival and the aquarium, Michael could already tell that Saturday would be an amazing day.

They headed along towards the business right along the beach, next. There were a lot of popular ice-cream, fish and chips and juice bars along that street that Ashton had suggested they leave some flyers at.

They were just leaving one of the stores when he caught sight of someone he recognised at the park across the road. His eyes scanned around them, noticing that he recognised at least three other people around them. He was stunned, he wouldn't have thought so many of them would've been sent up here. They were good though, they blended in almost perfectly with the humans. Without a word, he dragged Luke straight back into the ice-cream store that they'd just been in. Luke let out a sharp yell in protest but allowed Michael to drag him back inside.

"Pretend to be looking at the ice-cream." Michael ordered him stiffly.

"Mikey, you okay?" Luke asked, shooting him a concerned glance.

Michael's heart was racing. He didn't want them to find him. He wondered just how they'd found out was here. Maybe they didn't even know. Perhaps they were just looking in the obvious spots. Never the less he wasn't ready to go back to the ocean or face the consequences of his actions.

Luke turned back looking outside. Michael didn't stop him. He wouldn't see in it what he did. In fact, maybe it was better if he looked, if they could see someone in the store it might draw less attention to him.

"It was them, wasn't it?" Luke frowned. Michael blinked in confusion, but then realised that he thought it must've been Dylan and his friends again. He didn't like lying but he nodded, deciding that was a better cover up.

He was prepared for Luke to be mad at him now for not telling him straight away.

"Look at least if we're going to hide in here. Let's at least get some ice-cream." Luke nodded.

Michael was still shaken inside but nodded. Maybe by the time they ate the ice-cream they'd be gone. Perhaps Luke was onto something. So, Michael focused his attention on choosing a flavour. He'd had the chance to try ice-cream yesterday but there had been only one flavour to choose from. He frowned, this was worse than Pizza, he hadn't even heard of half these things before. Ashton couldn't help him this time either.

"What do you recommend?" Michael asked him.

Luke went onto point out a few different flavours, but Michael's eyes kept going back outside where he could still see them across the road. He just picked two flavours and hoped that they tasted good. Luke didn't say anything, so he assumed they must be okay.

With ice creams in hand Michael made them sit right up the back of the store and sat with his back facing the door so that if someone was walking past, they wouldn't see him. Luke's eyes were watchful behind them. Michael felt a little bad for putting him on edge as well through his lie. So, Michael just focused on eating his ice-cream instead. It was delicious, he was glad that he'd picked decent flavours.

As he finished his ice-cream, he turned and was grateful to see that he no longer recognised anyone across the road. He was still wary that they could be lingering, but he'd gotten over most of the initial shock of seeing them. 

"It looks like they're gone so we can leave now." Michael spoke.

"Thank goodness." Luke nodded. "I really wasn't in the mood for dealing with them again today."

"Me either." Michael agreed, playing along, "We'll just have to keep our eyes out."

They began to walk and begun to put up a few more posters. Though after a few moments as he looked up to the sky, he noticed that there were storm clouds building in the distance. He felt something small hit his skin and he jumped, looking up in alarm.

"Oh no it's starting to rain." Luke muttered, he looked terrified.

Michael frowned. Rain was water, right? He wondered if he became wet whether his tail might come back. Michael thought to himself. He was fine with Ashton knowing about it, but Luke? There was still a lot of people around too.

"Run!" Michael yelled putting the bag over his head, Luke nodded doing the same.

The two charged through the rain together until they made it to a bus stop, they both collapsed on the seat, dropping the bags of flyers around them. Michael was exhausted running was so tiring. He looked down at his feet they felt slightly damp so he was hoping it wouldn't turn into a tail, they didn't feel tingly and he wasn't that wet, so it seemed he was okay. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Luke and he exchanged glances both cracked up laughing. It had been rather funny how the two of them had run like that at just a few drops of rain. A moment later though it began to pour, Michael was relieved that they'd made it to the bus stop before it got heavier. There was no way he could have prevented a tail then.

"Please don't tell me you're scared of rain too?" Michael asked.

Luke took a long pause. He pulled at the fabric on his shirt not meeting Michael's gaze.

"No. I just don't like it." He sighed, "Well you know how I'm petrified of the ocean. I can't even swim." He spoke quietly. "How lame is that for someone who lives right near the beach?"

Michael didn't think it was lame, he was more confused by it than anything else.

"It's not lame." Michael smiled at him.

"No but it is." Luke shook his head, "I have no idea how to swim, mainly because I used to run away from the class. I'd avoid swimming carnivals, everything. That's why those guys started picking on me. I kind of don't blame them it's stupid to be so afraid of water."

Michael couldn't believe it, "But they shouldn't pick on you for something so small. What's it got to do with them anyway if you don't like the water?"

Luke sighed, "Mum always says people just pick on those who are different or seem weak to them. If they knew why I feared it, it would be even more embarrassing."

"Did something happen?" Michael asked.

Luke shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it. I've accepted the water and I will just never get along."

"Sorry, I asked." Michael frowned.

Luke shook his head, "You obviously wouldn't understand. I mean you love the water, you're a marine biologist."

"I'll be honest I'm a little scared to go back in the water since the storm." Michael admitted, "I could've died out there and all. It's nice to stay on land for a while."

Michael felt okay with saying that, he wasn't exactly lying. The storm had scared him a little and he certainly could've died. It wasn't uncommon for a merperson to be badly injured or worse during one.

Luke smiled, "Do you plan on going back out there?"

Michael shook his head, "I'm not sure." 

He really wasn't. To be honest he was even considering finding some way that he could stay here for a while. "I'm still figuring things out."

As they waited for the rain to slow, Luke and he talked for a little while. Luke told him a bit about his family, he usually lived with his mother on a house over the other side of town near the beach. Though Michael noticed that he didn't seem to mention any other family. Michael didn't say too much, he just made out he was away from home a lot, so he didn't really see his parents much. He figured that was easier than trying to explain who and what they were especially the tails.

"Looks like our rides here." Luke spoke gesturing to Ashton's car that had just pulled up behind the bus stop. Michael couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, he was enjoying sitting in the shelter with just Luke. He blushed a little at the thought.

The two of them ran through the rain over to the car. Luke swinging the door open quickly. As the two of them climbed into the back seat, Michael noticed Calum was already sitting in the passenger seat. Calum looked between them, “Mikey, please tell me you're not scared of the rain too?"

"Kind of..." Michael said.

"So, you'll live on a boat, but you're terrified of rain!?" Calum exasperated looking at Michael in disbelief.

“Uh…” Michael started; he had no idea what to say.

"Leave him alone." Luke muttered, before shoving his bag of flyers at Calum.

"Whatever." Calum sighed, shaking his head, "You two are weird."

Ashton turned back from the driver’s seat with a slightly guilty expression, "I'm really sorry, it wasn't supposed to rain today. Otherwise I would've warned you both." He gave a small nod at Michael, knowing all too well what could happen to him he became too wet. Though now that Michael knew about Luke's fear of rain, he could understand that too.

As Ashton started the car up again, Michael couldn't help but wonder though why the blonde-haired boy was so petrified of water. He had an excuse rain could easily bring back his fishy tail. Luke had clearly had a bad experience with water at some time during his life. Maybe he almost drowned as the humans called it? Why did he like the aquarium so much though, you think he'd be afraid with only the glass separating him from the water.

He wasn't going to argue with him on it though. In fact, he found it kind of cute quirk to have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	9. Aquarium

Michael now knew how afraid Luke was of water, but he knew the boy liked the aquarium. Right now seeing the excitement on Luke's face as they walked towards it almost made him forget how afraid the other boy was of water.  
  
Up ahead he could see that People were lined up at the dark blue building at the end of a pier on the other side of town. Colourful fish and other sea life had been painted along the side of the building and Michael could've stared it all day except for the fact that he wanted to see the inside.  
  
They bought their tickets and went inside. Michael grinned straight away it reminded him of being in an underwater cave. Tanks lined the walls, there was one full of brightly coloured jellyfish. He always tried to stay away from the jellyfish, so it was nice to see them in all, their colour without being afraid of them. He could easily see Luke's point; it was a great place to view things you were afraid of from a safe distance. Even for him who had seen these creatures almost on the daily.  
  
They came to another animal, that Michael was almost certain he'd never seen before. It was a light grey in colour and looked a little bit like an oversized dolphin with a more rounded head. It had a small piece of lettuce in its mouth and was chewing on it repeatedly as it passed.   
  
 "What's this one? I don't think I've seen one before." Michael asked curiously.    
  
"It's called a dugong." Luke explained, "They were mistaken for mermaids by early European sailors." Luke told him without even reading the sign on the wall.  
  
Mistaken for mermaids? Michael frowned. He couldn't really see how he could be compared to a creature like this. Perhaps the tail? That was about the end of it though.   
  
"They don't look much like Mermaids." Michael commented.  
  
"Yeah, they look more like Elephants if you ask me." Luke grinned.  
  
"What's an E-" Michael started to ask but decided to wait. He'd ask Ashton when they made it home. He figured for a supposed marine biologist it was bad enough him asking what this creature even was. Luke didn't seem to have heard him though, he'd walked further along the glass where the dugong was and seemed to be, the dugong seemed to stop and turn to him before continuing on its path.  
  
They stayed and watched the dugong from a while, as it meandered around it's area continuing to chew on the lettuce leaf, and then another. He seemed rather content with just eating. Michael put his hand up to the glass, and the dugong came over to the glass screen. It seemed so gentle, almost as if it came over just to see them.   
  
He was a little sad when he read its story though, it had been in the Aquariums care since it was found as a baby, they'd raised it in the hope of allowing it to return the ocean. Yet it had washed up on shore, thin and injured so they'd raised him back to health and kept him in the aquarium for the fear he wouldn't survive back out in the ocean. He couldn't help but feel a slight affinity to the creature, after washing up on shore himself.   
  
Eventually they left the dugong and headed down a long dark winding ramp. At the end of the ramp, was a long tunnel. The entire top half of the tunnel was made of glass, with the rest of the tank surrounding it.  There was a spot underneath where they could walk right underneath it. As they walked through the tunnel. Michael couldn't help but grin he almost felt like he was back at home with the fishes. Luke smiled noticing the way the boy’s face lit up, and Michael grinned at how happy Luke looked.  
  
Everything was going fine until they came to an exhibit on sharks. Michael body grew ridged as he spotted one behind the glass ahead. Luke shot him a confused glance. Internally Michael was screaming, this was not a good idea at all. He was petrified of sharks. They were every merpersons greatest fear. Luke pressed his hand up against the glass mesmerized by the large creature.  
  
"Mikey are you okay?" Luke frowned at him, "You've been like this since we walked in here."  
  
"It's just the uh...sharks." Mikey muttered his bottom lip trembling. He couldn't believe Luke had taken so long to say anything.  
  
"He's behind the glass, you're okay." Luke looked at him.  
  
He reminded himself that Luke was right they were behind the glass. Though it was difficult to tell himself that when this was the one sea creature that petrified Michael more than anything.  
  
"They don't seem as scary when you do this." Luke explained, putting his hand up to the glass. He held his hand out to Michael, "Come on it'll be okay."  
  
Michael took Luke's hand allowed him to pull him towards the glass. With his other hand he held it to the glass and watched as the shark swum right past him. He swore for a moment he saw its eye flicker back on the two of them but then decided he must've been imagining it.  
  
He found it so weird seeing these creatures up so close but them not being able to hurt you. He watched the shark curiously. When he'd ever seen sharks, he'd usually been hiding or trying to run away from them. Luke was right they weren't so scary like this. Though he figured Luke had never been in the ocean with one like he had.   
  
"Let’s go see the sea lions next." Luke smiled.  
  
Sea Lions were rare, in Michael's part of the ocean that he frequented. They were a little scary as they were usually around the same size or a bit smaller. Yet they were usually kind to the merpeople, and would help them find their way if they were lost or point out the best seaweed spots.  
  
They watched for a while as the sea lions dove in and out of the water from below, before going up to the top viewing platform where they could see them from above. A few of them seemed to turn their heads in their direction. Michael was starting to think that even with human legs, all these sea creatures could tell what he was.     
  
They walked through a few more exhibits before one in particular caught Michael's eyes.   
  
"Penguins!" Michael yelled with excitement as he raced towards the half glassed, half open section. He'd always heard of them, but they lived in the colder part of the ocean which he didn't visit as often so he didn't see too many of them. Yet here there was a whole area dedicated to them. He shivered a little as he stood closer, the cold of the icy temperatures finally reaching him, he didn't mind though.  
  
He couldn't help but watch with excitement as they dove and played in the water. They made hilarious sounding noises as they did so. It was fascinating to watch.   
  
Though after a little while Michael's eyes caught on one poor penguin was struggling to climb up the icy embankment like the others. The others laughing at him. It wouldn't hurt to give him a little help would it?  
  
He narrowed his eyebrows, raising his hand against the glass. He twisted his hand slightly causing a small wave of water to emerge, enough to help push the penguin up and out of the water. The penguins all made a loud noise and the penguin in question looked around as if stunned as to how it had made it up onto the ice so quickly. The penguin seemed to turn back to him, seeming to know what Michael was perhaps. The other creatures had seemed to, so it didn't surprise him.  
  
He grinned though, he hadn't used his powers for a little bit. Luke looked at him suspiciously but didn't seem to mention anything. Part of him was a little disappointed that Luke would never get to know about his powers. Yet Luke knowing about his powers would mean he'd have to tell Luke he was a Merman. He wasn't sure how he'd explain that. He hadn't even told Ashton about his powers either.   
  
They bought some hot chips from the shop at the end and took them outside to eat at the end of the pier. They'd barely sat down when hungry seagulls surrounded them making a horrible racket. On his trips up to the surface, he'd encountered the noisy birds’ numerous times. They liked to hog good rock spots and he was pretty good at scaring them away when he wanted to sit in the sun. He glared at them and they seemed to back away and quietened to gentle squawks, he wondered if some of them had even encountered him before.  
  
The chips were delicious though. He was glad that Luke had suggested them, they were another land food that he thought the humans had the one over on them.     
  
"They really don't like you, do they?" Luke laughed. Michael noticed how they'd crowded around Luke, rather than him.   
  
"I guess not." Michael grinned, he glared over at the birds "Come on guys, don't you have something better to do? Look over there, there's a whole family sitting over there. I'm sure they have plenty more food than we do"  
  
Amazingly just like that, the birds looked over in the direction of an approaching family, that were just sitting down at a nearby table. A few started to fly over in the direction, leaving them.  
  
"Okay, they are definitely afraid of you." Luke teased, his eyes watching as the birds departed leaving only a few left. "Or those people over there just have better food."  
  
"True." Michael agreed. Though he couldn't help but wonder if the seagulls had actually understood him.  
  
The two sat and ate for a while before Luke looked at his phone. He frowned.  
  
"It's already three o'clock, and Ash's band plays at six. Then it takes an hour to get over there. Maybe we should start heading over to the festival." Luke said. "What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah." Michael agreed. "We can't miss it."  
  
Michael and Luke packed up their table and began to walk towards the bus stop that would take them back around to the main part of the beach. Things were awfully silent between them, and Michael couldn't help but think he should say something.    
  
"Uh... Thank you for bringing me here Luke. I absolutely loved it." Michael enthused. "We'll come back right?"

Luke stared at Michael for a moment in shock as if he hadn’t expected him to say that.   
  
"For sure!" Luke agreed with excited eyes, his next words coming out in a rush, "I'm so glad you liked it Mikey. I guess it's because you're a marine biologist but it's much better than Calum and Ashton, both of the roll their eyes whenever I suggest coming here." He bit his lip at the end as if he was worried, he’d said too much.   
  
"Yeah it was good. It gave me a different perspective on things." Michael spoke as he nodded.  
  
"Like sharks?" Luke asked with a small smile.   
  
"Yeah, exactly like sharks." Michael agreed.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	10. Festival

"It's so cute!" Michael declared bundling the small plushie toy into his arms. "I can't believe we won this."

"Me either, usually the bigger prizes are pretty hard to get." Luke agreed as they walked amongst the stalls. Luke had just won the prize in one of the sideshow games, where you were required to catch a certain amount of plastic toy ducks with a thing Luke had called a fishing line and then add up the numbers to work out what you'd win. Michael had been fascinated and amazed when they had won.  

"He's yours though. I already have a pretty similar one back at my mum's place." Luke reminded him. 

Michael was so excited. He didn't have much in his room back at Ashton's place, a few borrowed clothes and that was about all. The prospect of where to put the small dolphin excited him. He was sure it would make his room look more like home where he had various coloured shells decorating his entire windowsill. He even wondered whether he could collect a few here to liven the room up.

As they walked the stalls together Michael could only think how much he loved the festival. Upbeat music pounded from the speakers. Sweet aromas filled the air, and Michael saw dozens of foods he'd never tried before. It was hard to know what to try first, so he just asked Luke to pick for them. 

Luke had picked what he'd called sushi from a country called Japan. Michael was pretty sure he'd swum up near there before as it also connected onto the Pacific Ocean. Michael was a little hazy on the countries of the world according to the humans, but he thought he knew that one.  Luke hadn't seemed surprised this time when Michael said he hadn't tried them.

As he looked amongst the display. He'd instructed Luke to avoid the fish flavoured ones. He grimaced; they were a little too close to home.  Luke had seemed to share the same opinion, anyway, simply nodding and choosing ones that weren't made of fish. Michael liked that they all had seaweed covering them as he was used to that. As much as he was preferring land food, it was nice to see something familiar in his meal.

The two walked as they ate. Sure, enough he found the sushi was different to what he'd expected but it was still something he thoroughly enjoyed. Land people were certainly winning the whole food thing. They were geniuses. 

"Did you like them?" Luke asked, noticing when Michael had finished.

Michael nodded enthusiastically, "I did. They were delicious, thank you!"

Luke smiled a small smile as they continued to walk. Eventually they came near the stage where Ash's band would be playing. It was completely crowded with people. They spotted Calum sitting on a bench near the front. Two spots saved beside him. He waved them over.

"You really did get us the best seats." Luke grinned as they sat down beside him. 

"Yeah well you guys are a bit late, but it's good timing. Ash's bands on next." Calum grinned. 

Luke and Michael both nodded, their eyes quickly turning up to the stage where a group of people were already on stage starting to set up the equipment for them. Michael was fascinated by how much work seemed to go into such a small thing. There had been none of this when they'd gone to see them play in that garage. 

After a while the people seemed to disperse and a lanky man walked on stage dressed in a fancy looking coat, he talked for a while before he announced the next group of performers. 

Soon enough, the band walked on stage. Each of them taking their places at their instruments. As their lead singer talked, Ashton scanned the crowd for a moment, his eyes landing in the trio and he gave them a small wave from behind the drum kit.

The band began to play, and it sent the entire area into an excited frenzy as people got up to dance and cheered. Whilst others preferred to sit and just tap along to the beat. Michael watched in awe, amazed by their talent. Watching them practice in a garage was one thing but seeing them play for an audience was a whole other.

Just as Ashton's band finished, Michael noticed something odd over the other side of the crowd. A group of people dressed almost identically were making their way through the crowd. They wore the same stiff yet calculating expression. Michael froze noticing the people he'd seen earlier in the week. They were guards from the merkingdom, and he was certain that they were searching for him. He noticed one of them lock eyes with him, before they started nudging one another.  

"I have to go." Michael frowned already standing up. The action earned him confused glances from Luke and Calum. He passed the plushie Dolphin over to Luke who started to protest. Michael added, "I'll be back..."

He broke into a run as he cleared the stalls and the people. Yet as he turned, he could see them moving through the crowd like he was. They were fast too, even on legs. He wondered if he should scream and yell that these people were chasing him so that maybe the people would react and slow them. That way he'd have enough time to escape.

No, he thought it through. That would draw far too much attention and get him into more trouble. Worse, it would cause a scene. Frowning he kept running until he cleared the stalls and came to the edge of the beach. He sucked in a deep breath as he viewed the dark seemingly never-ending ocean before him. There wasn't a soul around, and he realised that he didn't have a lot of options. He couldn't dive into the sea or run back the way he had come. With his heart racing he turned around just as the guards caught up with him. Some emerged from behind him in the water, remaining in there. He realised with a sinking stomach that this was where they'd wanted him to go. Michael was surrounded, he looked around at them trying to swallow down his nerves. 

"Hi guys." He spoke, as if they were friends. The guard’s expressions became more serious at his words. Michael gulped. 

"By the order of the King, you are requested to return to the sea peacefully and there will be no further action." The guard in front of him spoke, stepping forwards to stand face to face. "Or we will have to take you back by force."

Michael frowned as he read the situation carefully. He could go back to sea peacefully and all would be forgiven. He wouldn't be in trouble for coming or land or making friends with humans. It sounded like a fair deal, right?

Yet he knew if he went back, he'd never see Calum, Ashton or even Luke again.  He was sure the guards wouldn't even allow him a goodbye. Somehow that upset him more. After all he had seen of the human world, he knew he would be miserable back there.

"Tell the King that I'll do neither. I'm staying here on land." Michael crossed his arms. 

"Is that really your choice?"

Michael hesitated for a moment. Did he really expect to be able to take on a group of palace guards on his own, just to get his way? He'd seen them before; they were strong and powerful. There was a reason they were put in place to guard the palace. They weren't stupid and they didn't back down especially not the opinions of an eighteen-year-old.

No, he'd stayed on land this entire time for a reason and he wasn't about to back down. He owed it to himself to at least give it a shot. It wasn't as if he was completely useless either. 

"It is." Michael spoke, standing tall to feel confident in his choice.

The guard raised his hand signalling to the others. Everything became a wild blur from there. Some of the guards leaped into the air towards him. He raised his arms to protect himself as they grabbed him and dragged him to the ground. His heart was racing as he heard the gold clink of chains as they wrapped around his entire form. He frowned as he realised that they were binding him so that they could drag him back to the ocean like some prisoner. He'd seen many in his time, but never would he have thought he'd be in the position himself.

He panicked and felt trapped as though there was no escape. He lie there frozen as he felt the chains dig deep into the surface of his skin. He struggled in them, but it was no use. They were incredibly strong, made from the strongest metal materials the mermaids possessed.

The guards were watching, whispering to one another of what to do with him now that they had him captured. He could hear them discussing dragging him into the ocean and taking him straight back to the palace where the King would decide what would become of him. 

Think, he thought to himself. He had to find a way out of here. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling his hair move on its own and the tingle of power in his fingertips. Of course.

He narrowed his eyebrows; he tilted his head towards the ocean his gaze focusing on the waves. He focused his will onto them, willing them to obey him. He watched as a large amount of water rose, dancing dangerously in front of him. He grinned. 

"Sir, what’s he doing?" He heard a voice. He could see the guards in the sea turning to point and look. They were onto him, he needed to move quickly. He narrowed his eyebrows once more willing the water spurts towards the shore, directly towards the guards. 

"Get down!" A voice yelled, a moment later.

He smirked knowing that wouldn't be enough as he directed the water behind him. Allowing it to come crashing down behind him. He heard their yells, as he felt the chains around him weaken. He could wiggle his way out of them easily now. Quickly he rose to his feet, manipulating another burst of water towards them. He grinned as the seawater avoided him but drenched everything around him. 

They let out shrieks as their legs quickly turned back to tails from the dousing of water. He almost laughed at the sight, dozens of beached mermaids and mermen flopping their tails on the shore. They made protesting noises, many looking up at him in stunned disbelief. He shrugged as he moved out the way, manipulating the tides to pull them back into the water. There were garbled squeals, but Michael knew if they were still wet, they couldn't follow him onto the land. 

He kept his eye on the group as he directed the tides to pull them out even further from the shore. 

He wished he were as good as his father because then he could’ve sent them quite far away. He knew eventually they'd be back; they knew that he was on the land in this very area. They might have even seen him with Luke and Calum too. Though at least he knew that would be enough for a little while as they regrouped and at least give him some more time to work out what he would do the next time they found him. 

He decided to head back towards the festival. He frowned realising he'd have to make up a whole other excuse for his strange behaviour. Ashton would understand, but he had no idea what he was supposed to say to Calum or Luke. 

He raised his hand to his head, that felt like it was roaring with a dull ache. His vision was slightly blurry, and he felt a little weak as he walked away, as he wobbled his way back towards the festival. Though he figured that had had used a lot more power than he was used to fending off the palace guards.

He chose to walk away from the crowds, along the ocean part of the sand. He entered it again when he made it near the stage.

That was where he caught sight of Ashton who was just leaving the sectioned off area for performers. Their eyes caught and Ashton's glad expression quickly turned to concern. 

"Mikey are you okay? Luke and Cal said you left so we split up to look for you-" Ashton frowned as he raced over to the wobbling merman, looking over him nervously. Michael knew how awful he must've looked his hair out of place, scars on his arms and he knew he wasn't walking right. "What happened?" Ashton asked, his hand raised in worry, "Did you get in a fight or something? Gosh Mikey you're bleeding." 

Michael followed Ashton's gaze to where both of his arms were dripping with blood. 

"It was nothing." Michael replied, not feeling quite ready yet to explain about the palace guards, even though he silently knew he could tell Ashton. He didn't want to make him worried; they'd come here to see him play after all. He didn't want the night to become about him. 

"That's not nothing Michael." Ashton narrowed his eyebrows at him, "At least let me take you to first aid to get you fixed up first."

"It is nothing..." Michael protested, but he could feel his head pounding worse the more he talked. The world was spinning, and it took everything he had to stay standing. He felt Ashton's arm as he caught him on his fall. He stayed suspended like that for a moment until Ashton pulled him up onto his arm. 

"We really need to find you some help." Ashton frowned at him. "There's no one else around dammit." 

With his free hand, Ashton tries to dial Luke and then Calum. Neither of them answers. The sounds of the waves crashing behind them began to sound distorted as if he's hearing them through an incredibly long tunnel.

"Will I do?" A small voice asks.

Michael blinked in recognition as he lost consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	11. Luna

As Michael came back to consciousness he found that two faces were looking down on him, the stars shining up above them. They were still on the beach, he could hear the nearby sounds of the festival as a new performer had come on to play. He felt a lot better than he had a few moments ago. He could feel the tightness of something around his arms where they had been bleeding. Ashton let out a loud sigh of relief. Yet Michael let out a sharp yell as his eyes met with the girl beside him.

"Luna what the heck are you doing here?" He asked. He was stunned that his best friend had come up to the surface. She was dressed in a simple plain summer dress that Michael had no idea how his friend had acquired. It was jarring to see her without her tail or the bright bluish pink tips on the ends of her white blonde hair.

"I could be asking you the same thing." She frowned down, she didn't give him time to respond, "If you're wondering your father sent me up here. Once I saw the whole thing with the Palace Guards. I couldn't stand by and watch any longer."

Michael frowned at the mention of his father. He trusted Luna, but as much as they were friends he knew she was painfully loyal to him as well. She probably even agreed with him. 

"So you've been here this whole time, why didn't you help when the guards attacked me?" Michael demanded. 

Luna's eyes went to Ashton nervously. 

"Look long story short she helped me." Ashton nodded, "She muttered something about you using too much magic in one go. I went and found the bandages, and uh I don't know what she did while I was gone, but you were looking better when I came back. "

"Well thanks you guys, I feel much better now." Michael smiled at his friends, though he was nervous that there was more to Luna's help than she was making out. It was still bothering him that his father had sent her up here and that she'd seemingly been keeping an eye on him. 

Luna and Ashton both gave him a small relieved smile at those words.

"In any case I really need to speak to you Michael. That's the reason I came up here." Luna explained after a moments silence. 

"Uh, I'll give you two some privacy then." Ashton quickly spoke, shuffling awkwardly. "I'm going to see if I can find Cal and Luke, they'll be glad to know I found you."

"Thanks Ash." Michael nodded. 

Michael knew that if Luna was here she would need to talk to him. She wouldn’t have come to land without a good reason. As much as he’d have preferred Ashton to stay, he wasn't prepared for him to find out everything just yet either. 

He watched as Ashton nodded before he started to walk back towards the festival. Leaving him practically alone on the shore with Luna. 

"You're friend is nice." Luna spoke, with a small wistful smile her eyes watching him as he'd left "Though I'd hate to know what you're father would do if he knew about him... especially when he knows about us."

"I know." Michael frowned, the original fear he had coming to the surface. If Luna could figure out that Ashton knew he was a merman straight away so could his father. "You won't tell him will you?"

Luna shook her head, "You know I wouldn't sell you or your friend out like that Mikey."

"I know..." Michael frowned, "But then what are you here for then?"

"Well, I'm not here to forcefully drag you back to the sea like the guards." Luna spoke, "I just want to ask you to stop living this lie and come back with me."

"No." Michael frowned, he had a feeling since he'd first seen her that this would be the case.  He clenched his fist. He didn't blame her for wanting him to come back to the ocean, but not like this. 

"You can't be serious." Luna glared, as if she had thought those words alone would've worked.

"I've missed you too Luna, but I don't want to go back. At least not yet." Michael frowned barely meeting her gaze. 

Luna stepped towards him with wide pleading eyes, she grabbed his hand forcing him to look up at her, "Exactly, that's why I want you to come back Mikey. I've missed you and surely you must miss the ocean too. You can't honestly enjoy living up here with these..." she gestured to her legs hopelessly with her other hand. 

"Legs?" Michael prompted.

"Exactly." She nodded, "You don't belong up here Michael."

Michael thought over her words for a moment. He knew deep down that she was right. Yet he had some semblance of a life here. He couldn't just leave it like that even for his best friend. 

"I love the ocean Luna,  of course I miss it. My tail too. But I can't be the person everyone down there wants me to be."

"Of course you can." Luna sighed, "It was what you were born to do."

"But what if I don't want to do that anymore. What if it's possible that I like being up here on the land as well?” Michael pondered aloud, as he tried to ignore the glum look that fell over Luna’s face.

“Give it a few days Luna and you'll see how amazing it is. We went to an aquarium today. I was like this close to a shark." Michael made a sweeping hand gesture before continuing, "Oh, and the food! Luna it's delicious there's this thing called Pizza and another one called pasta. It totally beats seaweed. Though I tried sushi tonight and it-"

Luna frowned, breaking him off,  "Fishsticks,  Michael you've already started talking like them.” Michael blinked, stunned by the ferocity of her words. “Don't give me that look, I know about your other land friends too. I know it’s not just Ashton."

Michael bit his lip, how long had she been watching him?

"It must be nice for you, to finally have some guy friends rather than just me." Luna mumbled nonchalantly. Michael had known her long enough though to feel the jealous practically radiating off of her. 

"Luna, quit getting jealous okay?" Michael yelled, "Ashton, Luke and Calum are my friends too, it's not a competition."

Luna dropped his hand, she pointed her finger at him, "Don't you get it Michael, you don't get to make choices, you don't get to come on land and live blissfully and forget who you are. The ocean needs you, while I'm not about to drag you back down there just yet, you need to come back."

"There's plenty of other people that can take my place, Luna. That would love to." Michael says as he glares into her light blue eyes. "For now, I'm staying right up here. I don't want to be that person anymore, at least not yet. I thought you'd understand that out of anyone." 

"I understand perfectly Michael. You have a job and you're completely ignoring it by being here." She gestured back towards the beach, "I mean look at yourself Michael, I saw the way you were clutching that dumb dolphin toy."

"Luke helped me win that," Michael pouted in his defense, thinking of the plush. "You should see how cute it is, it's just like the ones in the ocean."

Luna let out a groan, "Why get so excited over that when there's real ones right out there." She made a sweeping gesture towards the ocean behind her, "Which is might I remind you, exactly where you belong. Not some silly human version, can't you see how ridiculous your being?"

"It's not ridiculous-" Michael yelled back. Michael froze his eyes falling on Ashton who was awkwardly standing off to the side  just out of view. He was still watching them, a look of concern written all over his face. Michael didn't think Ashton trusted Luna much enough to leave him completely alone with her.

"You don't get it do you?" Luna snapped, "You're not a human and you never will be. Quit acting like one." She continued, "Maybe you just need a reminder." she grabbed his arm once more. Yet this time Michael felt a distinct pull, as she tried to drag him towards the water. Michael yelled in protest, as he tried to pull away from her. She was strong though, and Michael struggled to dig his feet into the sliding sand. 

He continued to yell and pull against her, his feet only meters from the water now. He could use his powers, but he knew how well that had worked. He couldn’t afford to lose consciousness again.

"That's enough." A voice yelled.  Michael looked up to see Ashton as he raced down the beach. He narrowed his eyebrows at her,  "You take your hands off him right now. Seems like you're just as bad as any of them. He's still hurt. You can't drag him back into the water like that."

Luna glared back at Ashton in challenge, but she quickly dropped her grip on Michael. 

"It's okay. I was just leaving." She spoke, her eyes shooting daggers at Michael. "I'm disappointed in you Mikey." She turned and began to run towards the waves. 

"Wait, Luna." Michael yelled chasing after her, as she leaped into the water. Michael heard the splash of water and winced as he saw the flick of her white tail a moment later. He stood at the edge of the waves, the sea water gently lapping at his feet. He could only stare, regret in his stomach. Ashton caught up with him and shot a sympathetic look Michael's way.

"I kind of stayed and heard everything... " Ashton frowned,  "Are you okay?"

"I think I just upset my best friend." Michael frowned "She know's better than anyone why I can't go back. Even she's on his side. I haven't got much to go back in the ocean for anymore."

Ashton didn't ask any questions. "If she's your friend then she'll understand I'm sure. And if she doesn't than she's not really your friend."

"I know." Michael nods, his eyes straying back on the ocean. 

"Ash? Mikey?" A voice called down to them. 

Both of them turned back, to see Calum and Luke standing at the edge of the festival, their forms barely illuminated by the light behind them. Luke still held the dolphin toy in his arms. Michael was alarmed that they’d seen more than he’d wanted them to. Yet it didn’t seem that way. With barely a glance back Ashton and Michael walked back up towards them, and the four of them met in the middle of the sand. 

"What happened?" Luke frowned, handing him back the plush toy. His eyes scanning over the bandages, "Cal and I were so worried when you raced off like that and we couldn't find you. Then Ashton called us both and we came as soon as we could." Calum gave a worried nod from beside him. 

"I don't really want to talk about it." Michael replied, clutching the offending toy to his chest. "Not right now at least."

Luke looked like he was about to protest, when Ashton shook his head. Luke raised a suspicious eyebrow at Ashton but nodded, suddenly going quiet. 

In fact no one spoke for a moment. Michael knew there was nothing he could say to explain what had happened. He couldn’t even say anything to Ashton without it leading to questions from the others. 

"In any case, the fireworks are going to be on in about an hour." Calum said, "But there's this really good band on next, it's one of my sisters friends from high school's band."

"Sounds good." Michael nodded, though he was feeling a little less cheerful than he had been before. Both Luke and Ashton agreed that it was a good idea so he had no choice but to follow along. He knew dwelling on what had happened with Luna wouldn’t help.

Yet as they walked back towards the festival, Michael couldn't help but look back at the ocean waves as they tumbled around in the darkness. He did miss the ocean. What if Luna was right? Even with human legs, he didn't belong here.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	12. Pool

Michael was feeling pretty defeated after talking to Luna. He sighed as he leaned against the bed head and closed his eyes. He hated that his friend was upset at him for his choice.

Why couldn't she understand what he was going through? He just hoped that neither her or the guards would tell his father that he was hanging around with the humans or he could be in even more trouble.

His heart ached for the sea; he loved his life on land. Yet still he yearned to race against the fishes like he'd grown up doing. He still didn't know what he wanted anymore. As much as he hated to admit it, Luna was right coming on land had changed him.

He sighed pulling the plush dolphin to his chest, why couldn't things be easy?

There was a sudden knock on the door and Michael jumped up in surprise. "Come in."

Ashton appeared nervous as he came in the room. Michael knew he hadn't exactly come out of his room all day except for food. He'd even refused to go down the beach with them early this morning, despite Luke’s pestering. He wasn't in the mood when all he could think was that someday soon, he might have to leave them.

"Hey, Mikey I have a surprise for you. Put your shoes on, we're going out." Ashton declared without giving Michael a chance to talk.

"Where to?" Michael asked in confusion.

Ashton simply grinned, "As I said, it's a surprise."

Michael gave Ashton an unsure look but nodded, before pulling his shoes on and getting dressed. He met Ashton down at the car but as he buckled up his seatbelt he frowned. It was pitch black outside, where was Ashton taking him at this hour?

Eventually they pulled up to a strange looking building. Michael had missed the sign on the way through as there had been at least a dozen. He had no idea where they were. Ashton pulled a key from his pocket as they left the car, and he put in into the lock at the door. Michael frowned as he sniffed the air and noticed a slightly strange jarring smell. He looked over to Ashton, but he appeared to be looking for something.

Then Ashton flicked on the light revealing a large high-ceilinged room and a giant body of water, it looked like a giant bathtub. There was another much smaller one over the other side of the room. It was massive, and there wasn't a soul here. Michael gasped.

"Ash is this for me?" He asked in realisation.

"I have a few friends." He grinned. "I know the water might not be as good because of the chemicals in the pool. But I heard what you said to your friend about missing the water and I know you said you couldn't go on the ocean so..."

"No, this is great. Thanks, Ash." Michael grinned.

Michael stared at the pool for a moment in stunned awe. He couldn’t believe that it was real. There would be plenty of room to swim, and he wouldn’t need to be worried about his father or the guards dragging him back to the water. It was perfect.

"Can I go in?"

Ashton nodded, "Of course you can. I mean that is what I brought you here for right?"

Michael nodded. His stomach doing bellyflops in anticipation.

With a small smile Michael took off his shirt, leaving it on the nearby grandstand. He took a small run up before he dived straight into the water. It took a moment but soon he felt his tail reform. He gave it a delighted swish. He’d almost forgotten how nice it was to have so much room to move. Ashton had been right the water did have a funny taste. Yet the bathtub didn't exactly give him any room to swim so it was a welcome change.

He dove under the water examining the tiles along each of the lanes. He kicked off down along it, frowning as he came to the wall. It threw off the whole illusion. So, he did a tumble turn at the end before swimming back up the lane towards Ashton. He looked up to see Ashton standing at the end of the lane just watching him. He frowned, deciding to swim a few laps before resurfacing. Ashton had sat down on the grandstand now but was still watching him. He frowned.

"It feels weird you being up there, come in the water." Michael pouted.

"Maybe later..."

Michael frowned, but dove back under the water. With a plan forming, he glided along the bottom, he rose towards the surface and quickly turned around in the direction he'd came.

Michael reached the surface. Then he flicked his tail as he splashed an immense amount of water onto the other boy with his tail. Ashton let out a sharp yell. Michael turned, floating just above the water. Standing now was Ashton who was dripping wet, he let out a laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'll come in, don't get your fins in a knot"

Michael chuckled, "I wondered when you were going to start making fish jokes."

"I'll admit I'd been holding off." Ashton grinned.

Michael had to wait a little bit, bit soon Ashton joined him in the water. He swam over beside him, treading water. "I never thought I'd get to say this, but I'm swimming with a merman this is the weirdest but coolest thing ever." Ashton grinned.

Michael nodded. "It is a little weird for me as well, usually if I'm anywhere near a human in the water I'm trying to hide from them."

"Are you guys really that intent on avoiding humans?" Ashton raised an eyebrow.

Michael nodded, "Put it this way, Luna probably only talked to you because she had to. Growing up we're mainly told stories of the horrible land people who only care about themselves. There's only a handful that paint land people in a positive light."

Ashton bit his lip, seeming a little stunned at that.

Michael blushed, "I know of course that's not the truth now, but it doesn’t change what the other merpeople think."

"I'm curious though, your friend said you used too much magic?" Ashton asked, “Does that mean you have powers of some sort?”

Michael nodded, "The whole concept of Merpeople is basically magic to you guys. I've seen enough television now to understand." Ashton shot him a look, “But yeah I do.”

"Can you show me?" Ashton asked his entire face lighting up.

Michael nodded quickly. He was a little nervous about showing Ashton his powers, but he'd been itching to at least show one of his new friends. So, Ashton would have to do.

He closed his eyes; it was a little more of a struggle with the mix of chemicals in the water but soon a small spurt of water rose out like he was a snake charmer. Quickly more and more spurts danced and rose around them. The water danced in front of them. Ashton looked around them in awe.

“You’re really doing that?” Ashton asked.

Michael nodded, letting the water drop back into the pool. He didn’t want to use to much magic and pass out again.

"So then how fast can you swim with that?" Ashton asked gesturing to Michaels tail.

"Pretty fast." Michael grinned, it's a lot quicker than walking. “Do you want to race?”

Ashton simply shook his head with a small smile, “Somehow I think that I’d lose, so no.”

“True.” Michael nodded with a small grin.

After that the two of them stayed in the pool for a little while. Michael swam around the pool a few more times, enjoying the feeling of using his tail rather than legs.

"Thanks for doing this. You were right, Luna made me miss home a little bit..." Michael spoke to Ashton as he resurfaced.

"If you love it so much then why'd you leave the ocean anyway? Like I know you had a fight with your parents, but you haven't talked about going back." Ashton asked.

Michael knew he should probably tell Ashton the truth. He'd seen what had become of Michael once the guards attacked. It was likely that they would find him again. It would help if Ashton knew too, and he trusted him not to tell. He'd done a good job so far after all.

"Well my father and I had a massive fight.... he wanted to invite every Mermaid in the entire Pacific Ocean to a ball, in the hope that I would meet someone. I told him not to and I wasn't interested."

"A ball? Geez all that so you'd meet someone. I thought mum making me have a birthday party right after we'd moved schools was bad enough," Ashton gasped, "There would've had to have been some pretty cute mermaids though."

"Sure, but they'd only want me to like them because I'm a prince." Michael sighed.

"Wait, so you’re a prince too?" Ashton asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I never mentioned that did I?" Michael sighed, "Believe it or not your looking at the Merprince Of the Pacific Ocean."

Ashton stared at him for a moment with wide eyes. Michael felt his cheeks flush with red. It seemed a little embarrassing now that Ashton knew about this.

"Wait so does that make it an even bigger deal that you’re on land too?" Ashton asked.

Michael nodded, “If my father, the King ever finds out I'm friends with land people I'm done for. It wasn't just Luna, some of his guards found me last night."

"That's why you were hurt, wasn't it? Why you used too much magic?" Ashton frowned.

Michael nodded.

"Are you scared?”

Michael thought about it, he was petrified. He didn't want to leave. He wasn't even sure he ever wanted to go back to the ocean now. When he'd first woken up on that beach, he'd never expected to say that.

He liked living with Ashton. And seeing both Calum and Luke every day. He liked feeling the warmth of the sun on his back, not just whenever he went up to the surface.

He frowned, "I am, but I figure as long as I stay out of the sea, he can't hurt me. If I was with another merperson I'd probably be okay but on my own the oceans off limits, if he wants to speak to me, he'll use the currents to drag me straight back there, and I'm sure I'll be punished for being out here..."

"Why do you want to stay up here though Michael, surely it must be much more exciting under the ocean? Being royalty sounds a lot better than living up here."

Michael nearly choked on the water, realising Ashton had no idea what it was really like being a prince. Ashton looked alarmed.

"It's all rules and responsibilities. No one sees me for me. Just as a prince. I much prefer this. At least for a little while."

"Besides there's you, Cal and Luke too." Michael quietly added, "Especially Luke."

Ashton nodded carefully, though a small smile was on his face. "I thought so, you guys have been spending a lot more time together. I mean Luke's been pacing around all morning downstairs trying to work out what to say to you."

Michael's head shot up, in stunned but excited alarm.

"Well I like Luke. A lot." Michael blushed, looking into the pool water, "But it's never going to work because of this stupid thing." Michael frowned thumping his tail against the wall.

"Well maybe you should tell him. I'm sure Luke would understand."

Michael stared at Ashton for a long moment. Sure, Ashton had understood when they'd barely known each other. In fact, it had probably been for the best that Ashton had found out so early. Yet telling Luke was a completely different thing.

"How the heck am I supposed to bring up in a conversation, by the way Luke I have a tail and I'm the prince of a merkingdom and you're petrified of water so-"

"Alright, I get it." Ashton groaned, "Maybe you should try talking to him though. I know he hates the water but-"

"Forget it Ash, once he knows I'm basically a fish, the very thing he goes to the aquarium to see he's going to hate me."

"Did I hate you once I found out you had a tail?"

"Your different Ash. You love the water." Michael sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is that Luke's a good guy he'll understand." Ashton sighs, "Heck I'm pretty sure Luke likes you back. I've seen him this way about other people before but not like you."

"You think he likes me back?"

Ashton nodded, "And that's exactly why I think you should tell him about both."

"What if he-"

"He won't." Ashton promised. "Luke will understand."

Michael was about to protest again when Ashton shook his head, “Trust me Mikey. I think he will.”

“Well I was thinking about something…” Michael nodded. "I want to thank Luke for taking me to the aquarium. I mean he paid for us with one of those card things."

Ashton gave a smug smile, "There's a bonfire in a few nights time right on the beach, perhaps you could go. Calum and I were already talking about going, perhaps you'd both like to come too."

"Wow, you guys have a lot on around here."

"It's the summer." Ashton grinned, "So there's a lot of tourists around, so there's lots on. I still find it strange that you washed up on what was exactly the first day of the holiday season."

Michael frowned, "So if it had been today, some tourist might have found me?"

Ashton nodded, "The beach gets more crowded every day. I thought you would've noticed considering you've been coming down with us."

Michael grimaced at the thought. He was so lucky that it had been Ashton who'd found him. He'd made a home here, one that he wasn’t sure he’d ever want to leave. If the wrong human had found him, he'd be a test subject he was sure. Getting caught by the palace guards would be the least of his worries.

 

“Anyway, enough about that. Let’s talk about how you’re going to talk to Luke.” Ashton grins.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	13. Bonfire

The days passed quickly after that. As soon as Ashton and Michael came home from the pool Michael had asked Luke about going to the bonfire. Much to Michael's delight Luke had agreed to go. Ashton had shot him a 'told you so' look but Michael promptly ignored it. He was so excited just to have Luke agree to his suggestion. He couldn't wait.

During the week Calum continued to teach Michael how to play the guitar, with some input from Luke as well. He was so excited that he'd graduated to bring able to play parts of some songs now too. Even if he did need a piece of paper with the notes still to remind him how to play.

Ashton had been busy practicing for another of his bands upcoming performances in the following week. The three of them had gone to watch several times.  Michael couldn't help but watch them in excited awe. He hoped that someday he could at least play as well as they could.

The days became a steady rhythm of trips to the beach, watching band practises and just hanging around the house. Michael was just thankful that he hadn't seen any of the palace guards or Luna for a few days. He seemed to hope that maybe his father had decided to give him more time before sending them again. He was still debating what he was going to do if they showed up again. He knew he didn't want to go with them but had no idea how he could get his own way.

He hadn't brought himself to talk to Luke yet about his feelings or the fact that he was a merman and the Prince of the Pacific Ocean. He'd talked about it with Ashton and been over it a billion times in his head. Wondering what he could say to Luke. He wondered how he could explain that he was a merman without scaring him away instead. Yet every time he started to bring it up, he would get butterflies in his stomach and talk about something different instead. 

As they arrived at the bonfire, Michael knew he had to tell Luke the truth tonight.

Although the palace guards and Luna had stayed away. He didn't believe that he'd seen the last of them. He knew he needed to explain things to Luke before he was caught in a sticky situation. Yet would telling Luke make things worse. He trusted Ashton's judgement, but he wasn't sure he agreed with him on this one. He couldn’t see Luke believing him or understand. He couldn’t bear the thought of what would happen if Luke didn’t.

Luke was doing most of the talking as they walked towards the growing amount of people crowding around a large wood pile. People were sat on various towels and picnic blankets around it. Even with all the people he could faintly see Ashton and Calum amongst them. Apparently, Ashton had shared the plan with him as well, minus anything that involved tails. 

Music played over a loudspeaker and a small stage was set up nearby.

Between them was tiny lanterns that dotted the sand. Food trucks lined the beach behind them. Kids and teenagers raced past with arms covered with glowing lights. Michael's eyes followed them with fascination.

"Damn we should've brought glow sticks." Luke groaned his eyes on the bright lights.

"Oh, we have some spares." A voice called from behind them.  Michael and Luke turned to find a mother and father behind them with two young children in tow. Each of them covered in the ornate glow sticks. Michael couldn't help but grin at the glow stick glasses the father wore. The man had a few weird pale looking sticks in hand and was offering them towards them.

"Thank you so much." Luke nodded gratefully to the man as he gave him the pile. 

He then passed a few of them to Michael expectantly. He stared at them for a moment. He realised there were also these small plastic things besides the long ones. He frowned, as he wondered just how on earth did, he makes them glow? He looked back up at Luke in alarm how was he going to explain that he had no idea what to do with them.

"No Glow sticks on the boat, right?" Luke smiled, he held out his hand, "No worries, hand them over and I'll make you a crown out of them."

Michael blinked in confusion; how would Luke make him a crown out of such weird material. He passed his glow sticks over.

He watched as Luke snapped a few of them which sent them bursting into colourful glowing light just like the others had been. Luke shook them and connected about three different coloured ones into the shape of a circle. He reached forwards, placing his creation on Michael’s head.

Michael was surprised as he raised his hand to his head. It was much lighter than a real one, but he still felt the weight of it.

"I have to make you one too." Michael spoke excitedly, pushing down the sick feeling in his stomach.

Luke nodded. So, he put his skills to work and made one for Luke too.  He placed the glow sticks crown on the other boys’ head proudly. It looked a little ridiculous but they both grinned. Luke thanked him then pulled out his phone a moment later and the two of them took a photo. It was a little hard to see them in the light, but their crowns stood out. 

"We look great." Luke grinned as he admired the photo for a moment before tucking his phone away into his pocket.

"We do." Michael agreed with a nod, though he couldn't help the butterflies that were swirling in his stomach. Was this the time to ask Luke? He sucked in a deep breath; he couldn't bring himself to. 

Luke started chattering on about the events for the night and the food they could eat whilst they were here. Michael tried his best to listen. 

After that the two of them found a spot around the bonfire, setting up a picnic rug on a spare spot on the sand. 

The music started up on the stage as the band played a song Michael recognised that Calum had taught him on the guitar.  He began to quietly sing exchanging a small glance with Luke who was doing the same. Michael didn’t know any of the other songs that the band was playing but he taped his foot along anyway.

The band announced they were taking a break whilst the committee lit the bonfire. The area around them seemed to grow more crowded, as a group dressed in highly ornate clothing headed towards the bonfire tower. A trail of drummers following behind them. After that a person came racing in carrying a lantern with fire bursting from the top of it. They held it down towards the bonfire.  Michael let out a sharp gasp as the entire thing burst into a ball of flame.

He couldn’t help but stare as the flames rose and flickered in the night air. Fire was a truly amazing thing.

"This was a great idea." Luke smiled, leaning over towards him as the flames flickered high into the air. "I'm really glad you invited me to come with you." 

"Me too." Michael smiled back. 

Michael heard a slight rumbling noise. He looked down in surprise, the time had been passing so quickly that he hadn’t even realised.

“Are you hungry?” Luke questioned.

“Yeah.”

“You stay here and mind our spot. Then I’ll find us something to eat, okay?” Luke questioned.

Michael nodded, it had kind of been a silent thing between them that Luke was much better at choosing food than he was. Michael knew if he was sent on his own most of the names of all the foreign food would make his head-spin. Same with the concept of money.  

Michael reached in his pocket remembering that Ashton had given Michael a few coins and notes. “Yes, pay for them with this.”

Luke looked a little surprised but nodded. “Okay. I’ll be back soon.”

With that Luke disappeared into the crowd. Now alone, Michael could feel the nerves growing in his stomach. He had to find a way to talk to Luke. 

Eventually Luke returned, he laid the food out between them. There was this strange bread like substance that smelt quite good as well as something that Luke had called Pasta. Michael stared it. It looked good but he was far too nervous to eat.  

"Do you want some?" Luke asked gesturing towards the food anxiously when Michael continued to stare at it.

Michael nodded hungrily accepting a piece of the bread. He chewed on it slowly. He could feel Luke’s gaze on him, he frowned at him looking concerned. Michael tried to tell himself to calm down as they ate the rest of the food Luke had brought over.   
  
When they were done, he looked around them there was barely anyone sitting anywhere near them. Now was the time to ask.

"Uh, Luke I wanted to talk to you about something. Well two things. Maybe you'll think I'm crazy when I tell you, but Ash seemed to think you'd understand," Michael knew he was rambling, but he just couldn't stop himself. 

Luke looked confused but nodded. 

Michael sucked in a breath. Here goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	14. Take A Breath

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Luke asked calmly. There was a hint of concern in his eyes as he looked Michael up and down.

Michael fidgeted with his shirt as he tried to remain calm. He had to talk to Luke, but what first? Either topic could end in disaster.

Luke was still looking at him expectantly, and Michael shifted awkwardly under his gaze. He knew he'd brought it up now and that not saying anything was only making things worse.

"Look the thing is, that I've been thinking a lot since we went to the aquarium." Michael starts to explain. He knows that he needs to get this right. He can't wait on this any longer.

Michael sucks in a deep breath, as he balls his hands into fists. He looks down at the ground as he yells, "The truth is that I love you."

The words hang in the air for a moment. Slowly Michael looks up. Luke is sitting there simply staring at him with wide eyes. He looks a little pale as though he's about to faint.

Michael's heart plummeted into his stomach. He knew Ashton was wrong. Luke didn't feel the same way at all. He knew that he'd blown it. Maybe he'd been too forward. He should have explained things more before he said those three words so soon. He was such an idiot, there was no way Luke liked him back. Especially not like that.

Yet after a moment Luke's eyes lit up like stars and he started to nod. Michael was a trembling mess by that point. Luke reached over and took Michael's now trembling hands in his.

"Me too. I feel the same way." Luke nodded with a small smile.

Michael's heart raced. He replayed the words in his head. He thought that he must've been dreaming or heard wrong. Yet here was Luke nodding and smiling as if he'd said the best thing in the world.

"You know, I was actually thinking of saying the same thing, but I had no idea how to. I guess you beat me to it." Luke grinned, "I thought maybe you'd find it weird considering we're both guys and all. I wasn't sure if I told you, that you'd take it the right way."

"I did as well." Michael agreed, "Is it weird though?"

Luke quickly shook his head, "No. I'm just glad that one of us finally said it."

"Yeah. Me too." Michael agreed. He was totally stunned. He couldn't believe Ashton was right. He must've been paying way more attention than Michael had.

"All I can say is that we're definitely going to be a lot more things like this, okay?" Luke smiled, gesturing between the two of them.

"For sure." Michael agreed. Though silently Michael hoped that he could stay on land long enough to keep that promise.

Luke chatted excitedly about all the cool places nearby that they could go together. It seemed there were a lot of places that he hadn't taken Michael to yet. Yet Michael was barely listening. He was only thinking that even though he'd brought up one difficult topic. There was still the matter of bringing up the other.

He swallowed hard. He still wasn't sure he was ready to tell Luke about his tail or that he was a prince. He didn't want to lose everything if it freaked out Luke too much. Ashton had been fine and maybe Luke would be the same. Yet he wasn't sure he wanted to risk everything on that.

He listened to Luke, keeping his eyes on the flames that flickered and danced before them. Why was it such a hard thing to say?

He felt Luke nudge him in the side, "Mikey are you listening?" Luke questioned looking over at him. Michael blinked realising that he'd zoned out. He nodded quickly.

"You said there were two things, right?" Luke questioned, "I thought that one was big enough, but what else was there?"

Michael paused. Luke had been paying more attention than he thought. He cursed himself for getting too far ahead of himself. He realised that he'd have to tell him about his tail as well. Luke nodded to him to continue.

Michael sucked in another breath, "The truth is- "

Though Luke wasn't paying attention anymore, his eyes were suddenly on something else on the shore. Michael looked in that direction, but he couldn't see anything. Luke's phone went off a moment later. He looked down at it and frowned. Michael hesitated.

"Wait, don't tell me yet." Luke spoke putting his phone back in his pocket as he began to stand. "I'm so sorry, Mikey. I promise I'll be right back." He didn't give Michael a chance to finish or protest as he stood up and disappeared amongst the crowd.

Michael considered following him, but he decided to wait. The rest of his words dying in his throat.

*****

Luke's taking a while, Michael thought to himself as he waited for him to return. He glanced around, spotting Calum and Ashton talking to another group of people on the other side of the bonfire. His eyes searched for Luke, but he couldn't see him with them either.

Michael frowned, he silently wondered if what they'd just admitted to each other Luke had silently freaked out before he had run off. He'd seemed fine when he'd left though. He'd even been eager to find out what the other thing was. Michael swore to himself that he'd tell him. There was no more backing out.

No, it had to be whatever was on his phone. He knew he should sit here quietly and wait for Luke, but it had to have been at least twenty minutes now and he couldn't see him. He packed up the picnic rug. He could see Ashton raise a suspicious glance over at him. Michael gave him a thumbs up as if everything was okay. Though Ashton didn't look convinced.

Michael decided to leave his comfortable spot by the fire, and he began to walk through the crowds of people that were both coming and leaving. He searched around every set up, avoiding Ashton and any questions he might have. He might have even gone back to the house without telling him. Michael frowned, perhaps he'd overwhelmed Luke. 

No, he'd seemed happy, he'd even said that he felt the same way.

There was no sign of Luke. He frowned, hiking the picnic rug further up his arm. Where was he? He should just go back to their original spot and wait, he supposed. Luke would be back soon as he'd promised.

That was when he noticed a beam of torchlight coming from near the caves. It was dark over there, no one else was down that edge of the beach. Maybe they were just people exploring them in the dark. He heard laughter and the sound of yelling. Doubt began to grow in his stomach. Whoever was over there sounded like they were in trouble.

He raced forwards towards the cave.

"Someone help me!?!?!" A panicked voice rung through Michael's ears.

Michael nearly stopped dead, blinking in recognition. It was Luke it had to be.

He bolted towards the cave even faster now, kicking up sand as he ran. A small memory came to him from his first day on land where he had seen Calum race along the shore, and he had wished that he could do the same thing. Back then he'd been barely able to take a step, yet now he could run. He still felt his feet waver from beneath him. He panicked thinking that he was going to fall.

He frowned noticing a trail of glow sticks on the ground, just in front of the cave. He slowed to a stop, bending down to pick them up. Suddenly something bright was shone into his face. Michael winced holding his hand up to block his eyes from the light.

"Oh, it's only you." The voice spoke, lowering the torch.

Michael looked up to them, realising that that it was the guy who had been bullying Luke at both the shopping centre and the pizza place. The rest of his gang were behind him, he frowned. It was starting to make sense now.

"What did you do?" Michael yelled at him, slowly rising from the ground to meet his gaze.

"That's right. You're his little boyfriend, aren't you?" He smirked, "The weird one that likes the ocean. You know it doesn't make sense that, especially when he's so afraid of it."

Michael knew he was wasting time, he pushed past him. "I swear to the fishes, once I find out what you've done."

The guys grin only grew, "Good luck in there, bet that kids probably drowned by now."

Michael had to resist every bone in his body that told him to punch this guy right in the face. He shook his head; he didn't have time for this. Luke could be in trouble; Michael knew he couldn't even swim.

He pushed straight past them, as he raced through the weaving cave as fast as his legs could take them. Soon he rounded the corner into a rocky cavern, where there was a large body of water that lie in the centre of it. Michael wondered whether it led back into the ocean. Michael scanned the pool of water, spotting Luke's blonde hair straight away. Luke was breathing heavily and reaching up into the sky as if he was desperately trying to save himself.

Michael hesitated for a moment. He knew he was going to have to jump in there and pull him out. He had been about to tell him, but did he really want Luke to know he was a merman? If the pool of water did lead into the ocean, his father could drag him straight back out there.

He shook his head; it was worth the risk. Luke was drowning and he might be the only one to be able to save him. He raced to the edge of the pool, ready to dive in and pull Luke to safety. He could see Luke was clearly struggling at the top of the water, but Michael froze as his eyes caught on something unusual.

He gasped. Maybe Luke didn't need that much saving after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	15. Drown

Michael couldn't help but stare. Luke was- but no way he couldn't.

It just wasn't possible.

Michael took a step back, taking a moment to catch his breath. He noticed the slightly embarrassed pink flush to Luke's cheeks as he struggled to hold himself up in the water. Michael wondered whether he should just jump in and help him anyway. He didn't seem to be able to swim.

Michael held his hand out to him, hoping that would be all he needed. A second later, Luke grabbed for it letting Michael pull him up to the waters edge. It didn't matter whether he was wet now he supposed. He knew he was going to have to tell Luke now anyway.

"Uh, thanks Mikey." Luke stumbled, "I-I can explain."

"It's okay Luke, you don't have to." Michael said uncertainly. He decided not to refer to Luke's shimmering silver tail yet as he caught his breath. It was clear to Michael that just keeping afloat was difficult for him.

Michael didn't meet Luke's eyes for a moment. He just couldn't work out what to say to him now that they were in such a circumstance. He had so many questions, yet part of him felt betrayed somehow. He should've worked it out sooner, maybe this was the real reason Luke was so afraid of the rain.

"Luke? Mikey? Are you okay?" A voice rung out as someone stopped right behind Michael, "Shit, Luke what is that?"

Michael turned slowly, finding that Calum was the one standing behind him. He had to have seen Michael leave the bonfire as well. He looked behind him for Ashton, but he was nowhere in sight. He froze, clearly Calum didn't know.

Michael looked back to see that Luke was looking even more petrified now. His bottom lip was quivering slightly as he sunk down lower into the water. Michael wondered what he could say, but he was just as stunned. It was like watching what should've happened to him, happen right before his eyes.

"It's a tail..." Luke mumbled looking as though he wanted to duck straight under the water at any moment. Michael knew the feeling all too well. He remembered how he had felt when Ashton had first found out. Calum stood there, staring at Luke with an open mouth. He was completely speechless.

"Guys? Luke are you alright- whoa wait a second." A second voice called. Ashton had entered the cave and had stopped right behind Calum. He was staring at Luke's tail, his eyes widening on it. His eyes quickly flew between Luke and Michael's. It was almost as if he was asking, "What did you do?"

Ashton knew how close the two of them had been getting lately, a billion thoughts having entered his head.

Michael could only shake his head, as he wore the same shocked expression as the other two boys. Out of the three of them, Calum was certainly the most shocked though.

"I can explain- I- "Luke begun, as he drummed his fingers nervously along the edge of the pool.

"You better, explain. Heck, Luke since when do you have a tail!?!" Calum yelled at Luke, gesturing towards him. From his panicked expression he was clearly freaking out about all this.

Luke's eyes widened at Calum's question, he started to sink lower into the water again as if he could hide in there forever.

Ashton stepped forwards, pulling Calum back from the water. He made him turn, and looked him in the eyes, "Cal, please calm down. Luke will explain if we let him. All you're doing is scaring him by carrying on like that."

Calum let out a sigh but nodded. He turned back to Luke who nodded at him.

"So, you're a merman, right?" Ashton asked, looking down at Luke directly as he kneeled beside the pool of water. He seemed much calmer about all this than either Michael or Calum had been. 

Calum gave Ashton a confused glance. Luke blinked up at him, "How did you know?"

Ashton eyes quickly fell to Michael.

"Michael, I think it's time that you told them." Ashton spoke.

Luke and Calum both raised their eyebrows, their eyes on Michael. Michael shifted awkwardly under their gaze.

"Tell us what?" Calum asked. Luke nodded.

He knew he'd been about to tell Luke anyway. If Luke was a merman as well, he'd have to understand surely. Ashton already knew, so it was just Calum. It didn't seem to matter anymore now that he knew about Luke.

Michael let out a deep breath, he took off his glow stick crown placing it on the ground just beside the pool of water. Next, he removed his shoes and shirt. Without another thought he dived straight into the water beside Luke.

Once in the pool he pulled himself up to the surface and treaded water for a moment as his legs began to tingle. He could feel Luke and Calum were staring at him. He felt his cheeks grow warm. Ashton gave him a re-assuring nod. This was the right thing to do.

Luke was the first one to let out a small gasp as Michael's tail appeared. It was shimmering golden under the surface; obviously that was the colour it had chosen to take today. He looked up noticing that the tips of his hair were golden to match. He tugged at them nervously. What would they all think?

When he looked up, Calum was looking pale. He was muttering small 'oh my gods' under his breath. So much so that he almost slid on the floor. Ashton barely managed to grab his shoulder to stop him.

"Oh my god." Luke spoke, backing up against the wall as he continued to hold on to it. "You're one too."

Michael nodded slowly, "This was what I wanted to tell you about before you ran off." Michael explained, barely able to form the words he wanted to say to Luke.

He hoped that this meant they could be honest with each other now. He wanted to tell Luke everything, about his family. Yet he wanted to know how Luke was a merman as well. It seemed so contradictory. Luke had made it seem clear that he'd always lived on land. In fact, Luke detested the water. It didn't make sense at all. Michael frowned thinking of how Luke had been struggling in the water before he'd pulled him to the edge. He didn't seem to know how to swim, even with a tail.

Calum looked at Ashton, who wasn't surprised at all. In fact, he looked a little relieved. Calum frowned at him, "So you knew about this?"

"Kind of." Ashton replied, "I knew about Mikey. Yet I had no idea about Luke."

Luke was still staring at Michael. He looked to be in total shock. It was hard to gauge whether Luke was happy about the revelation or not. Yet slowly, with one hand still on the edge; leaned over and flicked the golden tips of Michael's hair. He gasped in surprise as the hairs' tips began to change colour slightly under the boys' touch to their usual dark blue mixed with an unusual bit of silver.

"The tips of your hair changes colour?" Luke blinked in surprise.

Michael nodded, "Sometimes, so does my tail."

Luke tugged on the silvery tips of his own hair. Though as Luke's hand moved away, Michael noticed that there was also a hint of blue tips mixed in. He knew that hadn't been there before. Though Luke didn't seem to notice.

"Alright Luke, start from the beginning." Calum frowns down at Luke causing him to pull away from Michael, "When was I going to find out that my best friend since Kindergarten had a tail?"

Luke paled. Ashton lets out a long sigh and shakes his head. He shoots a warning glance at Calum who shrugs.

"Look I promise that I'll explain everything. Though can you help us out of the water first?" Luke looked between them, "I can't swim well at all, so this is starting to hurt."

Michael nods quickly in agreement, thinking of the way Luke had been struggling before he'd pulled him over to the edge. Even now it must still be hard for him to keep himself up if he wasn't used to it.

Calum looked dumbfounded, but Ashton nodded, already holding his hand out towards Luke. "Yeah, of course."

With that Calum and Ashton helped Luke out of the water. It was a struggle though; it wasn't easy to pull someone out of the water who wasn't used to it. His tail thrashed about wildly in a panic.

"A merman who can't swim," Calum teased as he helped Luke to the ground, "You know I thought it was bad enough you were scared of the water."

"Really Cal?" Ashton glared at him, as they rested Luke on the ground. Luke didn't reply, he simply glared at him, looking frustrated.

After that they both helped Michael out of the water as well. It wasn't as difficult for him, so he didn't need as much of their help until he made it onto the rocks. They sat him down beside Luke, and he couldn't help but think how silly this must look.

"Hmmm, it's a shame we don't have a hairdryer because we could do this a lot quicker." Ashton frowned, looking between the two of them.

"I guess we'll just have to let them dry themselves." Michael decided looking down at his tail. Luke with a sheepish look, nodded.

"You know what I'll go and get us some towels." Ashton declared, he looked to Calum, "Cal, can you keep an eye out to make sure that no one else comes in here?"

Calum nods, and Ashton races out of the cave a moment later.

Calum remains silent just staring at Luke and Michael's tail. Neither Michael nor Luke knows what to say. It's not like they can explain all that much with Ashton not there. After a short while, Calum takes a seat down beside Michael. His eyes are still on the tail.

"Can I touch it?" Calum questioned Michael, gesturing towards his tail.

Michael felt a little weird about it, but he realised how interesting his tail would seem to a human. He nods.

Calum kneels beside him, as he runs his hand along the surface of Michael's tail.

"Wow! It feels so weird!" Calum exclaimed, "I mean it's smoother than I thought it would be, but it feels kind of slimy too."

Michael can only nod.

"It's pretty cool though. How fast can you swim with these?" Calum asked, sitting back beside him.

Michael grins. "Pretty fast."

It was then that Ashton returned a few moments later with enough towels for both their tails. Calum and Ashton helped them to dry their tails off, so it wasn't long before the tingling sensation spread through his tail and they became two human legs again. He looked over to Luke noticing the same, his tail was now gone as if none of that had happened.

"So, who's going first?" Ashton looked between them, now that they were both dry, "I think you both have some explaining to do."

Luke and Michael exchanged glances.

"I'll go first." Luke raised his hand before pulling his knees to his chest. Calum and Ashton both took a seat on the rocks around them as Michael's eyes went to Luke.

"I barely remember, but I haven't always lived on land." Luke begun. "When I was about three or four, we were traveling in a pod between kingdoms when a group of sharks cornered us. All I can remember of it was these massive hulking creatures with sharp teeth. All the blood. Everyone fought them off so we could get past but there was too many. My mother barely escaped with me. Others in our pod weren't so lucky."

The words hung in the air. Michael frowned; it was awful but it wasn't an uncommon story. Many pods had been lost through similar circumstances. Though from what Luke was talking about it was rare for things to be on that large of a scale. To have seen that sight at such a young age petrified him. No wonder he was too scared to go in the water.

"We were close to land, so my mother brought us up here. We stayed in a safe house. Yet when my mother tried to take me back into the water, I wouldn't go. I screamed and cried. I wouldn't even try to swim. I was terrified. She realised that we couldn't return to the ocean. Even now I sometimes still see that day flash before my eyes as if it had just happened."

"Luke, I'm so sorry." Ashton spoke, his eyes awash with sympathy. Michael can only nod.

"Unfortunately, it also means that over time I've forgotten how to swim. I've never really tried to again, and I have no wish to return to the water." Luke continues.

"I've known you since Kindy, Luke. I can't believe I never realised." Calum stares, before his eyes widen, "Wait, all those times you used to race and hide in the bathroom whenever you were wet. Was that because of your tail?"

Luke nods.

"I wanted to tell you guys, but I've never found the right chance to." Luke explained, as he looked between Ashton and Calum.

"I can see why you didn't." Ashton nodded. "You didn't think we'd understand right?"

Luke nods.

"Oh yeah by the way my mum hasn't really gone overseas, she's just gone to visit her friends in the ocean while it's warmer." He also adds.

"So that's why neither of you will ever accept my offer to teach you how to use Skype." Calum throws his hands in frustration. He grins at Luke, "You've done a pretty good job deflecting me all these years."

"It hasn't been easy." Luke agrees. Though his eyes turn to Michael, "But what about you Mikey, why did you leave the ocean?"

Michael explains to them what had happened between him and his father. How he'd created a storm that washed him up on land where Calum and Ashton had found him. When he started to get stuck, Ashton helped him to explain things better.

"To cut a long story short, I'm the prince of the merkingdom and I'm starting to think that I really don't want to be one." Michael sighs. He'd been leaving that part of the story out on purpose.

"Wait, you're a prince?" Luke spoke with wide eyes, "Hang on, does that mean I should be bowing to you or calling you, your highness or something?" He had gone bright red.

Michael quickly shook his head. He'd been nervous about this part. "Yeah, I am, but I don't expect you to do anything like that. Besides I haven't been very princely as of late so I don't even know if I can still call myself that."

"You think that you're not a prince anymore just because you won't marry any of the girls who you've met at some dumb balls?" Calum asked. "That's really stupid."

Michael nodded, "Yeah, well they all only want to marry me because of my position, it has nothing to do with love."

Luke's eyes flickered to Michael, but he didn't say anything. Both knew what they had just discussed. Michael's heart wavered for a moment, perhaps Luke was the answer to both of their problems? Yet he knew his father would never accept another merman, especially one that had lived most of his life on land and couldn't even swim. Luke had said it himself; he had no wish to ever go back in the ocean.

"So that's what your odd behaviour was about the other night. That's why you were injured, because you took on the palace guards?" Luke questioned.

Michael and Ashton both nodded.

"They'll be back." Luke frowned. "Mum's always been worried that they'll come looking for us if we did something wrong up here. So, I know a little bit about them."

Michael's stomach twisted. He was glad Luke knew about them. Yet the reminder that he hadn't quite escaped them yet still haunted him.

"I want to help you stay on land." Luke spoke, "I may not be able to use my tail very well, but I can use some magic."

Michael blinked; magic users were rare among the merpeople. Michael was royalty so it was practically a given that he'd have powers without even needing his father's trident. As far as he'd said Luke wasn't royalty. Yet he thought about the way he'd seen Luke's hair change colour slightly. That hadn't been Michael's magic. He thought back to his classes at school, it meant he was a magic user too.

"Unfortunately, neither of us have magical powers, but we want you to stay on land too." Calum nods, looking to Ashton.

"At least until you sort this mess out with your father." Ashton adds. "If you're the only heir, then you'll probably have to go back someday."

"That or they'll put one of my cousins in charge." Michael shrugs, "But thanks guys."

Though he was glad that now he didn't have to worry about Calum or Luke finding out he was a merman anymore. There was no need to explain any of his weird behaviour either.

"Shall we head back to the bonfire?" Ashton asked, "I think it's still got a few more hours in it left."

"Good idea." Luke agreed, as he collected up the glow sticks that were strewn on the ground. He put his crown back together, as Michael placed back on his own.

"Is mine as good as the real thing?" Luke teased, gesturing between their crowns.

"Even better." Michael grinned, as they started to walk.

Luke and Calum walked on ahead, as Ashton pulled Michael ahead.

"Did you talk to him about the other thing?" Ashton whispered.

Michael nodded, "Sure did. You were right Ash."

"Nicely done." Ashton grinned, "See I told you."

Michael half blushed grinned. He was so glad that things had gone so well. Luke had found out about him and they'd confessed their feelings and so far nothing bad had happened. Part of him still knew it might not last, the guards would eventually come back. Yet maybe next time they'd be ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	16. Just Keep Swimming

Michael's heartbeat was racing as the guards were closing in on him. They were getting closer and closer with every step as they marched down the beach, coming at him from all sides. He needed to do something special. He sucked in a deep breath focusing his eyes on the waves that rolled onto the shore in front of him. He raised his arms watching as the waves began to rise, he drew them towards him, allowing them to swirl around him dangerously like a whirling shield.

They were racing towards him with blades, chains and some with magic of their own.

Something was moving, and he raised his arm. He raised his hand spraying the water at his attacker.

There was a frightened yell, and Michael shot of bed, jarred awake by the sound. He was breathing heavily and stared for a moment at the figure standing beside his bed. The blonde was grumbling and shaking off the water with their hands.

"Luke?! Heck you scared me." Michael gasped. "I'm so sorry." He apologised realising he'd been the one to soak him. Luke didn't look angry just a little surprised.

"Oh, shit no." Luke yelled as he wobbled, and a moment later he fell forward onto the floor. He let out a long humph as he looked back at his silvery tail behind him.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry." Michael yelled feeling guilty for giving Luke his tail. He frowned realising he'd been doing magic in his sleep and it must've been just enough water. "I thought you were something else."

"It's okay. It's what I get for sneaking into your room so early." Luke sighed, with a small smile, "Can you grab me a towel?"

Michael nodded, quickly leaping out of bed and racing into the bathroom to grab him one. When he returned Luke was sitting up now. Michael simply passed the towel over to him and Luke began to dry his tail.

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring the hairdryer in as well. It's much quicker?" Michael asked as he kneeled beside him to help. It was strange being able to have a normal conversation about this now.

Luke shook his head, "It burns though, this is much better."

Michael had to agree the hairdryer did sting a little.

"What were you doing in my room anyway?" Michael asked, curiously. He looked at the clock by his bed noticing that it was only about six am. About the time Ashton and Calum usually woke him up to see if they wanted to come to the beach. Yet Luke didn't seem to be in here for that.

"Well I wanted to ask you something." Luke spoke.

"Yeah, okay. What is it?" Michael looked over at him with a concerned expression. He couldn't help the small panic that begun in his mind. Now that he'd had time to think maybe Luke had changed his mind about their relationship. Just because they'd both thought the other was human, didn't mean now that they knew they were both merpeople things were the same as they had been before.

"Can you teach me to swim?" Luke asked quietly.

Michael blinked, that wasn't what he'd been expecting Luke to say at all. Michael had even heard him say that he never planned to go in the ocean, let alone learn how to swim. He knew from Luke's words how petrified of the water he was. Michael had kind of figured that despite the tail, Luke preferred staying on land.

"Calum was right. It's terrible, I'm a merman and I can't swim to save my life. I was thinking that you could teach me?" Luke continued when Michael didn't answer.

"Well technically we can't really drown, so it's more the sharks and rocks that you need to watch for." Michael shrugged, feeling the need to remind Luke of that. Surely if she'd taught him about the palace guards, she'd taught him that.

"You know what I mean, Mikey." Luke sighed as he shot him a frustrated look, "I mean you learnt to walk on legs. Surely you can teach me to swim with my tail."

Michael considered what Luke was asking. He knew it wouldn't be an easy task. Some of Luke's fear of water certainly hadn't been faking if last night had been anything to go by. Yet he knew Luke had a point, he'd learnt to walk on legs only a few short weeks ago. Surely, he could teach Luke how to use his tail properly.

He knew it was selfish but maybe if he could get Luke in the ocean and he could swim properly, then his father would be more accepting of him. Maybe Luke could end up being the solution to his problem after all.

"Well not everyone can have the prince of the Pacific Ocean teach them to swim." Michael grinned, "But I think that you can."

Luke's eyes lit up, as he reached over to hug him. "Thank you, Mikey. You're the best."

"But you're terrified of the ocean, though aren't you? That wasn't a way of hiding all this was it?" Michael frowned pulling back. The only sign of liking the ocean Luke had ever shown was at the aquarium.

Luke nodded sombrely, "It wasn't, but maybe with you there I can do it."

Michael nodded; he didn't have the faintest idea if it would even work but he was willing to give it a go for both their sakes.

********  
After sharing the idea with Calum and Ashton, they had suggested they try Luke's first lesson this morning. They couldn't use the pool today, but apparently there was a hidden cove a little further down the coast from the beach they normally visited. Ashton even offered to drive them there rather than going to their usual spot. 

Luke was buzzing with excitement about finally learning to use his tail as Ashton drove towards the cove. Michael was glad for him, but he couldn't help but feel a little nervous that he wouldn't be able to pull it off. He was just glad that both Ashton and Calum were coming to keep an eye out for anyone who might see them and for moral support.

Ashton pulled up at a park on the edge of a cliff face. He could see the water but no beach. He was a little confused, until Ashton explained there was a bit of a walk to get down there. That’s what made it so secret.

They took the path down to the cove. Michael looked around and nodded in approval. It was a medium sized cut away from the ocean with bigger walls surrounding it. Even a passer-by in a boat would struggle to see them. His father would struggle to drag him into the ocean from here too. Though he'd be less likely too if he could sense Luke was with him. Waves lapped gently at the sand. It was perfect.

Michael led Luke down towards the water. While Calum and Ashton hovered nearby on the sand, ensuring that they didn't have an audience. Calum and Ashton had brought down their surfboards as well. Just in case.

Luke reached for Michael's hand as they stood at the edge of the water. He was looking a little pale and shaky.

"I'm really going to do this, huh?" Luke asked.

Michael nods, at least he hoped that Luke would.

"When was the last time you went in the ocean anyway?" Michael paused to ask.

Luke sucked in a breath, "Not counting last night, I haven't been in since I was eight."

Since he was eight. Damn that was a long time ago. Michael thought to himself.

"What happened when you were eight?" Michael asked.

"I saw a fish move and I ran out screaming." Luke spoke darkly.

"Right." Michael frowned; this was going to be tricker than he thought. 

Luke took a deep breath letting the ocean water tough his toes. He let out a small yelp. Though they both knew he wasn't far enough in yet, but it was a start. Michael gave him a reassuring nod. If he could at least get far enough in they'd be getting somewhere. 

Michael had to admit he was a little nervous too and not just about Luke's fear of the ocean. He knew if he made it too far out into the ocean that his father would use the currents to pull him back. He looked out over the water, there was little chance of him being able to do that here. At least Ashton or Calum might be able to get on their surfboards and help him.

"We'll go in together, okay?" Michael questioned, gripping Luke's clammy hand tightly.

Luke nodded, trembling all the way as they walked into the waves together. They were about knee deep when Michael felt his legs begin to tingle. He pulled Luke forwards quickly so that they were out of the shallows, and within a few moments they both had their tails.

"I can't do this." Luke wailed almost instantly. He looked as though he was about to burst into tears.

"Come on you're doing fine. We're only in the shallows." Michael frowned, gesturing to their tails that were still touching the sand. "Look, we can't even swim properly here."

"This is far enough. I want to go back." 

"No, you don't." Michael shook his head, "We're both okay, see."

Luke trembles for a moment but blinks, looking around them. His bottom lip starts to quiver. 

"How long do you think till he gives up?" Michael hears Calum mumble to Ashton.

"I'm not sure." Ashton frowns. "I don't know if even Mikey will be able to keep him in there. Luke's been afraid of water for such a long time."

"Guys you're not helping." Michael glared back up at them. "It's tough teaching someone who's practically a land person and afraid of the ocean to swim. No offence Luke."

Luke shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You're just a little scared is all. Let's try going in a little further." Michael says, with a warm smile. Yet Luke only shakes his head. Michael frowns, "What part of this is scaring you and I'll see if I can help?"

Luke doesn’t respond for a moment. He sucks in deep breath.

"I keep seeing it." Luke frowned.

Michael sighed, realising what Luke was saying. Luke's fear was so deeply rooted from when he was a kid. It was going to be near impossible to get him past that. Calum and Ashton had a point. He was sure that Luke's mother had tried to get him back in the ocean if the story about Luke when he was eight was anything to go by.

"I want to go back to shore." Luke spoke. "I told you, I can't do this. It's too much."

Michael was stuck. He wondered if they should just stay here, and he should just ignore Luke's protests and keep going. Luke was still trembling, he was terrified. If he could only get Luke to calm down long enough to know that he was safe. 

"It's okay, it's not going to happen again." Michael told him. Yet Luke continued to whimper. Michael sighed realising that they weren't getting anywhere.

"How about we try taking you out on the surfboard?" Ashton wonders aloud, wading into the water beside them, "That way you could try getting used to the water to start with. Then once you're comfortable then you could try going in properly."

Calum nods still standing on the shoreline, "That's a pretty good idea. What do you two think?"

Michael and Luke exchanged glances. Michael could see that they weren't getting anywhere with trying to edge slowly into the water from the shore. Ashton was right, using the surfboard might help. Would Luke be interested in that though?

"That might work." Luke spoke meekly.

Ashton had already moved to grab his surfboard which was still lying on the sand. He brought it into the water, and asked Michael to hold it as Ashton and Calum lifted Luke onto the board.

"This is so embarrassing." Luke frowns, looking back at his tail, "I hope no one else sees this."

"You know we can just pretend it's a fake, like we're doing it for a movie shoot." Ashton grins.

"In that case I should've brought my camera down. Then we'd look like the real deal." Calum agrees.

"Besides, no one comes down here. We should be safe." Ashton shrugs. He looks to Luke, "How are you doing?"

"It's a bit better, but I don't like having all this water beneath me." Luke frowns.

"You're going to be fine." Michael assured Luke. "Just relax."

Luke nodded, but as they boys lead the surfboard around the cove. Luke's bottom lip quivered. He was terrified still. Michael frowned, unsure whether this would work either. Yet Ashton and Calum kept pushing the surfboard around despite Luke's quiet protests. He swam alongside them, a little while later he could see Luke watching him carefully with a small smile on his face. As the time progressed his smile grew. Michael would even say that Luke was enjoying it.

"Do you want to try getting in now?" Ashton asked.

There was hesitation in Luke's eyes for a moment, he started to shake his head. Ashton and Calum continued to push him around on the surfboard. Yet a little while later he gave a small nod.

Michael began to explain to Luke how to use his tail to move in the water. He asked Luke to show him on the surfboard. It took him a few goes to get Luke to move his tail properly, but Luke was doing it. Michael nodded. "I think you're ready."

They moved back towards the shallows, but enough to be able to swim. Calum and Ashton helped Luke off the surfboard.

"I can't do this!" Luke yelled a moment later, his tail thrashing about in the water, his eyes filling with tears. An alarmed looked crossed Ashton's face, and he reached forwards to help him back onto the surfboard.

Michael narrowed his eyebrows; it was all in Luke's head. He shook his head at Ashton. If they'd done this to start off with then they wouldn't have even got Luke in the water. 

"It's okay, I've got you." Michael soothed, holding the boy up. "You can't drown out here remember. Uh-merpeople basically can't drown."

Luke sniffled.

"You were doing fine. Just take your time and you'll be able to do it. Just like on the board." Michael told him.

Luke nodded, sucking in a deep breath.

"I can't."

"You can." Michael told him.

With tear filled eyes Michael held Luke's gaze and he nodded.

With a small whimper Luke closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink into the water. He flicked his tail, but he didn't move very far. He tried again and again, building up more power each go. Suddenly, he made short glide on the surface of the water.

"I moved!" Luke gasped, turning back to Michael with wide excited eyes.

"Good now, try again. This time putting a bit more power into your tail."

Luke nodded, looking more enthusiastic this time.

This continued for at least half an hour.  Luke was able to swim a little further each time. It wasn't brilliant but it was much further than Michael had thought considering how hard it had been to even get him into the water. 

"You're actually teaching him." Ashton nodded approvingly at Michael, "At the start I thought Luke was a lost cause when you couldn't even get him to stay in the water."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Luke grumbled.

"You're doing great." Michael grinned, "With a bit of practise you'll be almost as good at swimming as me."

"What do you mean by almost?" Luke grinned, "I'm just as much as merman as you are."

Michael grinned at him.

"He is a Prince though Luke." Calum chuckled, "I wouldn't upset him I were you."

"Alright then, I’ll be almost better than you." Luke rolled his eyes. "You just had a head start."

Michael rolled his eyes and splashed Luke right in the face with water. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ^^


	17. Attack

"You're getting so much better at swimming Luke." Michael grinned, as the two of them sat on the shore as Calum and Ashton rode the waves on their boards. They'd been heading out to the cove every morning but afterwards they'd usually stop by the main beach so that Ashton and Calum could have a surf.

"It must be my great teacher." Luke agreed, "I'm only a little bit scared of the water now."

It had been about two weeks since Luke's swimming lessons had begun. Michael had to admit Luke could float on the water and even swim a little. It was a massive improvement from when he'd first started teaching him. He'd thought it was a miracle that he'd even managed to get Luke in the water.

They'd been to swim at the pool a little bit, however Luke always complained about the taste of the water, so they tried to limit how much they swam there. They were all hoping that Luke would be able to swim properly soon.

The two of them were planning on another visit to the aquarium before Ash's bands' gig at the next festival on the coming weekend. It was going to be held at the beach near the Aquarium, so it seemed like the perfect opportunity to go. Begrudgingly, Calum had even agreed to go with the two of them before the show.

It was much easier living at Ashton's now that both Calum and Luke knew about his tail. He didn't need to avoid water like it was the plague or be afraid of saying the wrong thing. He'd noticed Luke was the same; he was calmer around water. For example, there had been a freak thunderstorm the other day when they'd been walking home from a movie. They'd just exchanged glances and found somewhere dry to wait until the storm passed. When it finally stopped the two of them walked home as if nothing had happened.

Having Luke around and sharing in on his secret made him want to stay on land forever. If he'd had no reason to leave before, he didn't have one now.

"Alright, are you two ready? We were thinking of getting pancakes for breakfast before we go home." A voice spoke.

Michael looked up to find Ashton and Calum standing there. They had both changed out of their wetsuits into normal clothes, and they didn't have their surfboards either.

Michael and Luke exchanged glances and nodded.

As they made their way through the streets there were posters up all around the city for the upcoming festival at the beach near the aquarium. Ashton had been disappearing all week to practise, he'd seemed much more nervous and still excited about it.

"How's the practising going anyway?" Luke asked as they walked past one of the posters.

They'd been so busy with teaching Luke to swim that they hadn't been to the garage where Ashton played much the past few days, so Michael had no idea how things were going with the band.

"Yeah we have this new song we're going to play on Saturday night that I helped write. It's sounding awesome. I can't wait for you guys to hear it." Ashton grinned. "Oh, and there's possibly this person from a big record company coming to hear us play."

"Right, that explains the pancakes then." Calum grinned. He turned to Michael, "Whenever this one gets nervous, he ends up shouting us all food for breakfast."

"Well, actually I was more thinking that Luke did an excellent job swimming today." Ashton protested.

"A likely story." Luke rolled his eyes, "Yes, I think Cal's right. Let me see, the year before last I distinctly remember whenever you had exams, we'd mysteriously end up here." Luke added with a small teasing smile.

Ashton let out a long sigh, he grinned a moment later, "Damn, I always forget how much you two are always onto me."

"That's why you love us." Luke grinned.

"Nothing escapes us." Calum nods, "Except fishy tails apparently. I can't believe you lot kept it a secret for so long."

"Me either." Ashton agreed, looking to Michael. "It wasn't easy."

"No, it wasn't." Luke agreed.

Michael was thinking about what he was going to eat for breakfast when he saw the distinct shine of metal up ahead. He focused his eyes sight to notice that there was a group of about four of them and one of them was pointing directly at him.

"Oh no. Palace guards." Michael muttered.

"Huh?" Michael heard someone ask. Soon the other three's eyes had followed his. Clearly having recognised them, Luke had paled.

"We have to hide you then." Calum said quickly, already tugging him towards a nearby coffee shop.

"It's too late, I think they've already seen us." Michael spoke as he pulled away. He looked between the three of them, "Guys, you have to go, if they see you with me-"

"No way, I saw what they did to you last time." Ashton shook his head as he cut him off. "Maybe if we're here, they'll just walk past us."

"I don't think so." Luke frowned, biting on his lip, "Mum always warned me to move away from other people if I ever saw them. They can be quite violent if they want to be."

"Which is exactly why you three need to leave." Michael protested. Luke's mother wasn't lying at all. He wouldn't doubt that the guards would cause a scene if they had to.

"I'm not leaving you." Luke said crossing his arms, "I can help protect you."

Calum and Ashton both nodded. Michael was a little frustrated with them. Why wouldn't they listen to him? Yet he knew that he'd fluked last time. He'd drained his powers in the process. He wasn't sure he could take them on his own.

"Come on let's move." Calum says, "Let's at least try and lose them."

The four of them bolted down the street in the opposite direction. It was still early so there was barely anyone around. The few people that remained gave them odd looks as they raced past. They ended up in a coffee store much to the surprise of the stunned owner who viewed the group of four's huffing and puffing in a confused manner.

"Four coffee's please." Calum said shoving money over the counter at her.

The server raised an eyebrow but took his name and began to make their drinks. Once they were ready the four of them found a table right at the back of the shop.

"Well this isn't pancakes." Ashton sighed.

"We'll get pancakes later." Calum grumbled as he sipped on his drink.

Ashton gave a disappointed pout but didn't say anything. Michael tried to focus on his drink whilst the others talked about what to do next. He felt awful for dragging them all into this.

"Luke and I lost them the other week in the ice-cream parlour like this." Michael explained, "It should work."

"That's who we were hiding from?" Luke blinked at him.

"Uh yeah." Michael spoke. He supposed he hadn't been able to tell Luke any of this back then.

Luke gave him a stunned look but didn't say anything more. They'd known nothing about each other back then.

Michael tried his best to focus on his drink, but he could only wonder what would happen when they did inevitably find him. Would they try and hurt the other guys? Especially if they tried to protect him. Luke's words about the palace guards haunted him.

After about an hour and with the owner's wary look; the four of them decided that it was time to leave. Michael could only hope that like the other day they had lost him.

Yet as they walked outside, he quickly noticed the guards were standing on the other side of the road watching them. Michael's stomach sunk; they were waiting for him. He knew they'd keep following him until he was alone.

"Guys I think I have an idea, but you two might get wet. We'll follow behind you. Do you think we can get them to follow you near a body of water? Like at least manage to hold them off until we can catch up with you?" Calum asked turning to Luke and Michael.

Michael thought over Calum's words for a moment. He looked to Luke who was looking over at him. Could they pull something like that off?

"We can try." Michael nodded. Luke gave a small nervous nod.

"Though what are you planning on us doing exactly?" Luke asked.

"You'll see." Calum grinned, "Just trust me on this one."

They said their farewells and from their they split off ways Calum and Ashton turned into one of the shops. Michael didn't like splitting off from them. Yet none of the guards seemed to break off to follow or watch them. Instead, they all seemed to follow Luke and Michael. He wasn't sure what he preferred. He knew they were probably waiting for Luke to go too.

They walked normally, as if they hadn't even noticed the guards. Luke made conversation talking about a documentary on the ocean he'd seen on the television. Michael was barely listening to him but made nods and comments every so often. After a while Luke stopped.

"You're not listening to me, are you?" Luke sighed.

"Nor exactly." Michael shook his head, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, "I'm too nervous? Are they still following us?"

Luke's eyes flickered back for a moment. "They still are."

Michael turned behind him, noticing that as expected the guards were following them. He supposed that they hadn't lost them after all.

"So, where do we find this body of water Cal was talking about?"

"We could lead them towards the ocean, but I think that'll be too obvious." Luke spoke, without looking back.

"I think so too." Michael agreed.

"Though I'm pretty sure there's a massive park around here with a lake. If it's empty, then whatever Cal's plan is it should work." Luke smiled.

The two of them walked to the park. When they arrived it was empty, yet Luke was right there was a massive lake. The two of them exchanged grins.

Luke and Michael stood at the edge of the water as the guards walked towards them. There was about five of them dressed in partial armour. Anyone who saw them was sure to raise an eyebrow. They didn't exactly blend into a crowd.

He ignored them for a moment, but they continued to hover behind him. None of the group making any effort to speak or do anything. Michael figured they'd had to have realised by now that he knew they were there. He sucked in a deep breath; he couldn't run from this moment any longer.

"Congratulations you found me." Michael spoke turning to them and glaring them down. "I'm sure we've been through this. Can't you guys just tell my father I'm not interested and that I'm not coming back anytime soon."

"We just want to talk." The guard spoke, as the guards stopped their metal armour clinking together as they stopped. "It's not like before."

"Yeah right." Michael raised his hand back towards the lake behind them and made the water rise behind of him, before moving it in front of him. He didn't think he'd get away with the same trick twice, but Calum had said to them to just try to hold them off until the two of them arrived. Surely, he had enough magic to do that.

Before they realised what, he was doing Michael outstretched his palms so that the water went shooting directly at them. Even if he could hit just one enough, they'd get back their tails and fall to the ground just as they did before.

However, the water stalled and rose in front of the guard who had his hand held out to it. He manipulated it in the air like a children's ball.

Michael gulped. They'd brought a magic user with them. They ball of water came spurting back at them. He frowned pulling Luke down to the ground with him. Yet when he looked up, he noticed that Luke had raised his arm as he deflected the hit, water spraying out around them like a burst water balloon. Luke grinned.

He stared at Luke for a moment. It was rare but Luke did say the he could do magic after all. The guards were also staring at Luke. Michael supposed that they hadn't worked out he was a merman until now.

Luke grinned at him and Michael nodded. The two of them rose to their feet. Michael pulled some more water from the lake. Luke did the same a moment later. Michael shot small random hits of water in their direction. Luke doing the same.

The guards rose to the challenge though, their magic user spurting large rushes of water at them from all directions. Michael's head spun as he tried to shoot magic back and dodge each one whilst also avoiding Luke.

One hit and he'd get back his tail and he'd be likely dragged back to the ocean. Maybe they'd even drag Luke with him. Technically he probably wasn't supposed to be on land either.

It was like a tennis game, spurts of water flying backwards and forwards, none seeming to reach their targets as the other person would fling them back. He was starting to feel dizzy and he looked to Luke who was pale and breathing heavily. They were both struggling to hold this amount of attacks. Magic wasn't an infinite resource.

"Mikey!" A voice yelled. Michael looked up just to see Calum and Ashton turn on the parks sprinkler system. Water began to spring up from the ground around them. Michael let out a yell as he and Luke raised their arms allowing their magic to work like a protective barrier.

Calum slowed the sprinkler system and the two of them lowered their hands, causing the protective barrier to disintegrate. He felt a little dizzy but managed to remain standing. He looked around at the guards, they were drenched in water, their tails flopping around behind them. It was a humorous sight, if he wasn't so angry at them, he might have even laughed.

Clenching his fists, he walked closer towards them standing in front of their leader.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I'm not coming back until I'm ready. Go tell my father that." Michael yelled down at them.

"But your highness-"

"Don't you dare your highness me." Michael yelled. "You have nothing more to say to me."

"We weren't here-"

"You listen to me, all of you. When your legs come back, I want you to go back to the ocean and tell my father what I told you to. That's an order."

"But Prince Michael-"

"No." Michael narrowed his eyebrows at them.

The guard let out a long sigh, his tail made a slight frustrated flick behind him. "Fine, we'll do what you want." He spoke, "We're sorry for bothering you your highness." His eyes fell to Luke, "You're clearly in good company here."

Luke looked stunned. Michael pulled him on the shoulder knowing this was over. "Come on, let's go."

As they made it across the park Michael could feel his vision wavering, beside him Luke wobbled slightly as they walked. Michael felt sick to the stomach. A moment later Luke fell to the ground, he was pale and trembling. Michael knew the feeling; he'd been using too much magic. They both had. He crumpled down beside him feeling totally exhausted.

"We used too much magic." Michael frowned looking over at him. "You shouldn't have done that Luke."

Luke was silent for a moment, he let out a long breath, there was a certain sadness in his eyes, "I just didn't want you to have to go."

Those words struck a chord in Michael's heart. He didn't want to leave him either. He couldn't do that to the two of them.

"I'm not going anywhere." Michael assured him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	18. Moving Along

Luke was practically running down the beach towards the shore one afternoon a few days later. He'd been like that the past few days. It was no longer a struggle for him to even put his feet in the water. Michael was proud that Luke was getting a lot better at swimming. It made him feel as though he'd properly achieved something with his time on land.

Ashton had band practice today so he couldn't drive them, so they'd caught the bus instead. Calum and Ashton come down with them all the time anymore. So, they'd started just catching the bus to the cove when they didn't.

Yet as he dove in after him, Michael couldn't help but be nervous again. Since the encounter with the palace guards. He hoped that Luke's appearance would keep them away again for a little while. He lived in fear that they'd told his father about Luke or the fact that he was on land. No, he probably would've whipped up an entire storm for that.

The cool thing was though since that day the two of them had been swapping magic tricks. Luke may not have learnt to swim but he had learned to use his powers. Perhaps even better than Michael could. He could make excellent whirlpools and bubbles. Though Calum hadn't appreciated the trick where he'd ended up soaked in water when Luke had misfired.

Michael swam out after Luke who was moving much faster today. It had been raining a lot the past few days so the small waves that were washing into the cove were a lot stronger than usual, yet it didn't seem to be slowing him.

He didn't even really need to be taught how to swim; Michael was there to keep an eye on him while he practiced so that he could build up the strength in his tail. Michael was hoping that someday soon Luke might even be able to have a go at swimming in the proper ocean rather than just this small isolated cove.

Right now, though Michael was just content to swim around the small area. He loved the taste of the sea salt on his lips. It was much better than the chemical taste of the chlorine that they added to the pool water. He had so much room to move and there was a certain relief that came with gaining back his tail after walking around on human legs all this time. He knew he wasn't ready to go back yet. But he knew this was the closest thing to home right now, and even if it was short lived, he intended to enjoy it.

That was when Michael heard a distinct yell from under the water. He turned and spun his head towards the noise, noticing that Luke's silvery tail was thrashing about in the water up ahead.

Panic struck him; he knew merpeople couldn't drown but thrashing about was never a good sign. It could mean sharks or worse yet, fisherman's nets. He flicked his tail quickly powering through the water to help. He could hear Luke's yells and screams as he drew closer. Yet by the time he reached him, he noticed the tangled mess Luke was in.

He was covered in a spikey mess of seaweed that had wrapped its way right around his arms and tail. He must've swum right through it. Working quickly, Michael attempted to pull the seaweed off Luke. He tried his best to hold back the fits of laughter as Luke emerged from underneath. That was all?

Though his laughter stopped as he saw the genuine fear in Luke's eyes. There were tears in his eyes. Michael took a small wad of seaweed in his hands and showed it to Luke hoping he'd know what it was. Luke's face fell even further.

"I lost it over a bit of seaweed?!" Luke groaned looking at the greenish slimy substance in Michael's hands.

"Yeah..." Michael agreed. "I must admit that seaweed did look pretty terrifying under the water if you didn't know what it was."

"Really?"

"Really." Michael agreed, "Hey I've been spooked by the odd bit of seaweed in my time too. Just nothing as dramatic as that."

Luke looked a little defeated but nodded. His eyes went back towards the shore.

"Will we try and swim over that way?" Michael asked, gesturing towards the other side of the cove. "There's some small waves in here today, so it'll be fun."

Luke gave a small nod, and Michael led the way. He showed Luke how to use the currents to his advantage. However, Michael soon noticed that Luke stayed practically glued to his side the rest of the time they were in the water. He wouldn't take a wave if Michael wasn't with him, and he wouldn't start swimming out again unless Michael was with him.

Michael felt like the seaweed episode had knocked Luke's confidence a bit, but he didn't want to mention it. He could only hope that Luke would forget about it soon enough. For now, his goal was just to keep Luke in the water.

******

Michael and Luke were both exhausted as they arrived back at the bus station. It was crowded today with dozens of tourists lugging bags and wheeling suitcases behind them. At least that's what Luke had explained, apparently it was rather common for this time of year as people came in and out of here on vacation. Luke called out something. Up ahead, Michael noticed that Calum was walking just ahead of them. Calum's head quickly turned to them, he looked surprised for a moment, before smiling and giving a wave. He stopped and allowed the two of them to catch up.

"Are you here to visit?" Luke grinned as they walked from the bus station together.

"Yeah, Ash suggested we should all get takeaway together for dinner tonight." Calum nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea." Michael agreed. He couldn't wait to see what food they had tonight. He'd been trying as many new things as possible. He hoped that maybe they would be having Chinese food, he'd found quite a few things he'd liked from that store.

"In any case, how's the swimming going?" Calum asked, knowing that's where they'd most likely been.

Luke didn't answer for a moment. Calum's eyes went to Michael for some sort of explanation. Michael didn't want to jump in over Luke though if he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well today I lost it over a clump of seaweed." Luke told Calum with his head hung low.

Calum looked to Michael in confusion. Michael nodded slowly. Calum's mouth forming a small oh.

"It's okay though." Calum nodded. "You're improving Luke even if you can't see it."

"I can remember not that long ago you wouldn't even get in the water." Michael agreed. "We had to take you out on a surfboard to get you anywhere near it."

"True. I just still feel like I'm pretty hopeless at it." Luke sighed, "A clump of seaweed shouldn't send me into a panic like that anymore."

"I don't know Luke; seaweed is pretty terrifying. I had it caught on my leg rope on my surfboard once. I could've sworn it was a jellyfish or maybe even a shark." Calum offered, obviously trying to cheer Luke up.

"And what did you do?" Luke asked.

"I started yelling and carrying on to Ash that something was grabbing my leg. So, when he came over to see he totally lost it when he saw it was only seaweed." Calum smiled, "See it was a totally natural response."

"If you say so, though I still feel like a wuss." Luke sighed. Michael frowned, realising even that wasn't enough to ease his fears.

"A wuss would not have taken on the Palace Guards like you did the other week." Michael grinned. "You were awesome."

"True." Luke smiled a little at that.

"Just make sure I'm out the way before you do any more of your fancy water tricks." Calum teased, referring to the incident from the other day.

Luke's smile grew a little more at that as well.

Eventually they made it to the house but found it was awkwardly quiet when the three of them walked inside. As they walked further there were broken objects scattered around the floor; pieces of ripped up sheet music drumsticks and guitar picks. For a moment Michael thought that the Palace Guards had come here and attacked Ashton. He looked around at Luke and Calum, the three of them exchanging concerned glances.

"Ash?" Calum called racing into the house in front of them.

Sobbing could be heard from the other room. Ashton was sitting on the edge of the bed his face in his palms.

Michael scanned him quickly glad to see he had no visible injuries. It couldn't have been the guards. It had to have been something else.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Luke was the first to speak as he stepped forwards towards him.

"The bands done." Ashton spoke quietly.

"But the Summer Festival is two days away?!" Calum yelled, his voice quietened, "It was supposed to be your big performance wasn't it? Why would it be done now?"

"Yeah I don't understand either. We played brilliantly the other night...but everyone's decided to move on from it. Max is going off to college interstate after the holidays, so they say they don't have the time anymore." Ashton sighed, "They didn't even come to talk to me about it, right before practice they just dumped my drum kit here and told me it was over."

"That's terrible Ash." Luke frowned.

The four of them sat in silence for a while. Michael had no idea what to say, he knew the band meant the world to Ashton. He'd been so excited telling them about it the other day. He knew there was nothing they could say that would turn things around.

Luke was the first to leave the room, but he returned a moment later with some drinks and things for everyone to eat. He offered some to Ashton, but he simply shook his head. Calum and Michael quickly accepted some of the food to encourage Ashton to have something. It didn't work so well; he didn't even take a bite.

"Ash you need to eat or drink something." Luke frowned, noticing that he was the only one not eating.

Ashton didn't respond for a moment.

"Maybe later." He mumbled.

Michael, Luke and Calum exchanged glances. It wasn't going to be easy to try to give Ashton something else to focus on.

"In that case, why don't we go play the PlayStation?" Calum suggested.

"Maybe later."

"We could watch a movie?" Michael tried, earning him nods from both Calum and Luke. Again, however the idea was rejected.

Michael frowned as Ashton rejected suggestion after suggestion, he wished he could think of something, but they were getting nowhere.

After a little while of suggestions Luke called Michael and Calum out of them out the room. They exchanged confused glances but followed him out into the kitchen.

"Okay this is going to sound totally insane but what if we helped Ash out?" Luke said.

Calum and Michael looked at each other. Michael wondered if he'd heard Luke right. Didn't he remember all the things that they'd already offered Ashton that he'd refused. How was whatever his plan was going to be any different?

"How?" Michael questioned.

"We can all kind of play an instrument, right? We can help play the slot." Luke tried again.

Calum and Michael exchanged confused glances. Michael had no idea how they intended to do that. He'd liked watching the band play, but he wasn't that good.

"What are you crazy? There's no way we can pull a show-off in two days?" Calum shook his head. "You and I can both play fairly decent and Mikey's not terrible but there's no way even we can pull something off that quick." Calum shot him a glance, "Unless either of your powers is pulling off miracles."

Michael nodded in agreement; he was with Calum on this one. Though for a moment he totally wished Merpeople did have the power of miracles.

"Come on guys, both of you can play more than enough." Luke pleaded.

"Luke, I know you want to help Ash, but Cal's right we can't pull off a miracle like that." Michael told him, he almost felt bad for shooting Luke's plan down in flames. "For starters I've only been learning guitar for a few weeks. I can play a little bit not that well. Certainly not well enough to pull off a whole show."

"Come on guys what were you just telling me about the seaweed? You're improving too, you can both play much better than you think. Believe me." Luke pleaded.

Calum and Michael looked at one another once more.

"Luke's right, you are getting pretty good." Calum spoke turning to Michael, who gawked at his praise, "Surely if we found a few simple songs we could play between the three of us we could pull it off. Ash is a fast learner too so if it's a song he can't already play he'll learn it pretty quick-"

There was the sound of footsteps and the three of them jumped. Ashton was standing behind them in the doorway with puffy eyes from the tears.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ashton asked looking between the three of them.

Without a moment of hesitation Luke proposed to him the idea that the four of them could somehow play the performance slot together.

Ashton was quiet by the time that Luke finished. He seemed to be considering Luke's suggestion carefully. Slowly he began to nod.

"It's a great idea but can you learn the songs in time?" Ashton asked.

"We can play different songs, ones we all know. Even if we are just covering other people's songs." Luke suggested.

"Do you really think we can pull this off in two days?" Ashton questioned.

"I don't know but if we do it'll be incredible." Calum grinned. "If we can teach Luke to swim with his tail, I think we can pull off a band. We only need to play a few songs, right?"

"Any suggestions?" Michael asked.

"I had a song, but I didn't completely write it so I'm not sure if we should play it now." Ashton bit his lip.

"We should play Beside You." Luke said turning to Calum. Michael blinked in recognition, it was the song he'd been teaching him. Calum knew it was an original one though.  

"That's my song though, no one will know it." Calum frowned.

"You taught me to play it, and Michael can too." Luke grinned, "If we share the singing around it should work nicely."

"I can learn it or at least make up a beat to the song." Ashton nodded. "What else?"

From there the four of them spent the rest of the time coming up with a few songs that most of them knew and worked out who still needed to learn them and what parts. Much to Michael's suspicion it was true that Merpeople could hold a tune, as Luke was quickly declared their lead singer. The rest of the singing parts would be split between Calum and Michael.  

Michael was a little nervous about the whole idea, but he hoped that they could pull off a miracle. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	19. Impossible

There was a sense of nervousness and excitement in the air. The four of them had been practicing like crazy the past two days in order to be ready for the festival show. Michael was pretty sure that by now he could play all the songs that they'd been practising in his sleep. It hadn't been easy, but they were sounding a lot better though. Considering they only had two days there wasn't much time to reach perfection, but they were sounding good. He could only hope that the people at the festival would enjoy listening to their makeshift band.

True to their promise the four of them made their way through the aquarium before the show. Michael had to admit that he was just as excited about being here with Luke as he had the first time. Especially with Calum and Ashton along with them as well. Even if they weren't so excited as the two of them.

"I'm so glad we didn't have to miss out on the aquarium to play the show." Michael grinned to the others as they passed through the exhibits.

"Me either. I'm so nervous about making a mistake and being the one at the front. This is helping for sure." Luke agreed.

"You're going to do fine Luke." Calum nodded. "I'm more nervous about us playing one of my songs."

"It's great Calum, I'm sure everyone's going to like it. I mean hey we all did." Ashton encouraged. Though it was clear that he had been nervous all day too.

"True." Calum agreed.

Eventually they came to the Dolphin exhibit. Michael smiled as one of the dolphins in the pod came and swum over to them. Much to everyone surprise the dolphin stopped directly in front of Luke.

"Hello little guy." Luke spoke to is as if it could understand him, "How are you today?"

The dolphin made a small approving nod as it clapped its fins together. Luke grinned at it.

"That good, huh?" Luke smiled.

The dolphin tilted its head from side to side and a disappointed look crossed Luke's face.

"No, I can't come and play." Luke shook his head, "I need to stay out here."

The dolphin made a small noise again. Luke frowned.

"I'm sorry." Luke sighed, "But I brought some friends with me though." He gestured towards the three of them. The dolphin made a small nod and a noise that he hoped was of approval. He noticed how the dolphins gaze lingered on him much longer than it did on Calum or Ashton. The dolphin turned back to him letting out a small noise, Luke simply nodded.

"Luke can you communicate with them?" Calum asked with wide eyes. Michael nodded; he'd never seen any other merperson do this sort of thing before. He'd heard of dolphins being friends with merpeople but nothing like this. Between his magic abilities and now this, Michael could only think that Luke was full of surprises.

"Kind of?" Luke shrugged, moving away from the glass as if it had been nothing. Michael noticed the way the dolphin's eyes followed him as he moved.

"That's so cool." Calum gasped. Ashton nodded in agreement.

Calum turned to Michael, "I guess we know why the two of you love coming here so much. Mikey can you do that too?"

Michael shook his head. He could only guess that Luke had been here so many times that the dolphin knew him. Perhaps even Luke had learned to recognise some of the dolphin's common gestures and sounds. Michael began to wonder if he could do the same.

Noticing Michael's confusion, Luke spent a bit of time explaining how he did it. Michael listened intently to his every word. He stood at the glass, yet he couldn't understand anything the dolphin was trying to tell him. It didn't seem to understand him either. It was as if they were speaking two different languages.

Luke seemed a little stunned that Michael couldn't seem to do it either. "I guess that's too bad. Maybe it takes practise. We'll have to try again some other time." Luke finally spoke, shuffling awkwardly, "We should keep moving we still have so much of the aquarium to see before we need to go."

Luke walked slightly ahead with Ashton; he was showering him with questions about the whole talking to dolphin’s thing. Michael felt a little jealous that he couldn't do something like that. Especially when Luke made it sound so easy.

"It's good for him you being here." Calum spoke, seeming to notice Michael's unease. "I haven't seen Luke this happy in a long time."

Michael blushed a little. Luke's happiness couldn't be all because of him could it?

"I mean he'd been keeping this whole thing a secret from everyone for so long now. It's good that he's able to share things like this now that he has you." Calum spoke.

"I guess so..." Michael spoke, "It can't be all me though. I'm just glad you and Ash were accepting of this whole mess with both of us. I think that was probably bothering him as well."

"True." Calum smiles, "You're the one he really likes though."

"Yes, there is that." Michael grinned. He was so glad that he'd found him here. He wasn't sure what he would've done if he hadn't.

They walked around the rest of the aquarium as a group. When they made it to the penguins Luke suggested Michael try again. Michael did everything Luke said but once again they couldn't seem to understand him at all. The penguins dashed around in a flurried confusion. Which at least made them all laugh about it for a little while. Luke spent at least five minutes trying to tell all the penguins to calm down.

By the time they'd been through the aquarium they were all starving so they headed outside to eat. They found a quiet enclosed treed spot behind the building with some tables and chairs, they were the only people around. Everyone worked out what they wanted to order. Calum gestured to Ashton to come and help him order, leaving Michael and Luke alone.

"I'm still pretty nervous." Luke agreed. "I don't know how the professionals do it."

"It takes practice. Back in the Merkingdom, almost every time I went outside, I'd have people staring and waving at me. Calling my name." Michael explained, "Making speeches is always the worst though."

"You don't talk about what it's like down there much." Luke questioned.

"I don't do I?" Michael shook his head, "You probably don't remember much but the palace is massive; it towers over the whole city and is made entirely of gold. There's dozens of houses and shops surrounding it-"

"Oh no." Luke muttered, as he shifted slightly seeming to shrink in front of him.

Michael blinked in confusion thinking it was something he’d said. Though he followed Luke's gaze, he realised he was no longer looking at him. He frowned noticing that the guy who had dumped him into the water at the bonfire had just walked into the seating area. Thankfully without his friends, but it still wasn't a welcome sight. Michael tensed, clenching his fist as the guy caught sight of them.

"He lives." The guy declared as if there was an entire audience watching them as he walked towards them.

"No thanks to you." Michael glared shooting daggers with his eyes, "He could've died out there."

"Pity really, isn't it?" He smirked.

"How dare you-" Michael narrowed his eyebrows. If he could he'd have the entire pod of palace guards onto him if he could. If Luke had been the human Michael had thought he was, Luke would've drowned for sure.

"I'm not so afraid of the water anymore, so thank you." Luke grinned, standing up to meet his gaze. Michael was confused by Luke' sudden words. Yet he could see his hand moving. Michael frowned, what was he up to?

"What did you finally come to grips with the fact that you're a fish?" The boy teased. Michael's head turned; did he hear that right? Did he know that Luke was a merman? No, but he couldn't, even Calum hadn't known.

"I did in fact." Luke nodded, he narrowed his eyebrows, "It's a shame that you can't. I wonder what your friends would think if they knew?"

Michael raised an eyebrow; he was severely confused now. What was Luke talking about?

Luke barely battered an eyelid as he raised his hand, water rose from a nearby water fountain. Michael started to let out a yell to Luke to stop when he doused the guy in it. Luke barely managed to pull Michael back from the crashing liquid as it fell on top of him.

The guy let out a yell before falling backwards a moment later.

Michael let out a gasp as he noticed the guys shimmering dark green tail and the matching tips to his hair. Another merman? He looked to Luke who was smirking.

"You know you should be much nicer to me. You are talking to a Prince after all." Luke added with a grin.

"You?" The guy spoke looking at Luke.

Luke quickly shook his head, gesturing to Michael. The guy stared at him for a long moment. Their gazes holding.

"Shit you are." The guy spoke, looking genuinely embarrassed. "Your highness I'm so sorry I didn't realise and-"

"You know the way that you've been treating Luke here, I might even have to put in a report about you. Have you ever dealt much with the palace guards?"

"No please don't." He shook his head, "All those things I've done to Luke over the years. I didn't mean it honest."

Luke and Michael exchanged glances. Neither of them believed a single word.

"Whoa."

Luke and Michael's heads both looked up, noticing that Ashton and Calum had arrived back again holding a small electronic beeper.

"What did you guys do?" Ashton scowled at the two of them, gesturing towards him. "That's not a palace guard."

"Oh no, he’s like us. His family were banished here around the same time my mum and I arrived." Luke explained. "We've known about each other for years. That's why he's always picked on me so much. Isn't that right?"

He sat there with a glum expression as he waited for his tail to dry. His legs came back around the same time as their food was ready. He mumbled a quick goodbye and a fearful glare at Michael before dashing straight out of the place.

"I don't think you're going to have to worry about him for a while." Michael smiled.

Luke nodded, "Me either."

The buzzer let out a distinct beep.

"Now let's eat. I'm starving."

******

There was a sense of nervous anticipation amongst the four of them as they waited backstage for their turn to be called. They'd been out for a soundcheck earlier and that had made them all nervous enough.

Eventually their turn finally came. The four of them took to their instruments, exchanging a quick nervous glance at each other before the stage lights came onto them.

Michael blinked as the bright lights shone into his eyes. He blinked away looking into the crowd. Maybe they were just waiting for the next act, but dozens of people were out there waiting for them to play.

His mind raced as he played through the notes and chords, trying his best to keep up with the others. From what he could hear though, he thought that they sounded half-decent. They exchanged grins as their first song ended, the cheers and claps echoing through the small stage space.

"Thanks for coming to hear us play everyone. I think this is the part where bands usually tell you their name and encourage you to listen to them. We don't exactly have a name..." Luke spoke, "But we hope you'll enjoy listening to us...this next song is an original song by our very own Calum over here."

Calum ducked his head slightly nervously but as the first notes played out, he straightened and began to sing.

 _Within a minute I was all packed up_  
I've got a ticket to another world  
I don't want to go. I don't want to go.  
Silent words are hard to speak  
When your thoughts are all I see  
Don't ever leave, she said to me.

 _When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky_  
to the beat of our hearts at the same time  
So close but so far away

_Can you hear me?_

People raised their phones and flashlights along to the song. Michael allowed himself a small grin at the others. This was working he thought to himself as he came in with the bit they sang together.

 _She sleeps alone_  
My heart wants to come home  
I wish I was, I wish I was beside you  
She lies awake  
I'm trying to find the words to say  
I wish I was, I wish I was.  
Beside you.

As Calum took back over into the next verse, he saw Luna standing in the crowd just watching him. His fingers skittered on the guitar throwing the sound slightly off. He felt as if the eyes of the world were on him. Keep playing he told himself over and over. They'd talked about it over and over if one of them made a mistake, that they should keep playing no matter what.

"It's fine." Luke whispered to Michael in between songs as Calum spoke to the crowd. "Just keep playing like she's not even there."

Michael nodded and tried to focus on people in the crowd other than her; he took note of a person wearing a silly hat, a girl that was dancing along to their every song, a small waddling child running from their parents. They played another few songs, and soon it was all over. The crowd let out a massive roar as they announced their final song. Michael looked over to where Luna had been standing and noticed that she was gone. He supposed that she hadn't stayed for the entire show.

The four of them left the stage ready for the next group. There was a sense of relief amongst the four of them for pulling off the show. Though as they came off stage Michael noticed the other three shooting him nervous glances.

“Are you okay Mikey, you totally freaked out about halfway through?” Calum frowned glancing over.

Michael bit his lip, so even Calum had noticed.

“Luna was in the crowd.” Ashton frowned, answering for him. “She left part way through though.”

Calum’s mouth formed a small oh. He hadn’t exactly met Luna, but Michael and Ashton had both said enough about her that he knew who they were talking about.

“I don’t honestly know what she was doing here…” Michael frowned, exchanging worried glances with Ashton. They both knew what had happened the last time she’d been on land. He could only assume that she’d come up to convince him to return to the ocean again.

“You guys are friends, right? Maybe she just came to see you play?” Luke shrugged.

Michael nodded even though he didn’t quite believe it, “Yeah, maybe that was it.” 

He honestly hoped that was it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	20. Recall

"Last night was amazing. I still can't believe that we pulled the whole thing off." Luke spoke as he swished his tail behind him as they glided through the water.

"Me either." Michael agreed swimming alongside him.

Honestly, he couldn't believe they'd pulled it off. People had been coming up to them the whole night after commenting how good they were. The person that had come to watch Ashton play had commented that they had talent but hadn't offered anything else. Ashton was a little disappointed but considering the circumstances he was glad that they'd at least said that. The way it was looking he wouldn't have even had the chance to play for them at all.

He could see Calum and Ashton standing at the edge of the water that came up to their waists. It was already an incredibly hot day today and it was still only early in the morning. The sand had felt like it was burning their feet as they'd walked across it. Michael was tempted to suggest that they stay in the water all day as it was much cooler.

He swam side by side with Luke as they headed towards the edge of the rocks that surrounded the cove. As they swam Michael couldn't help but look over at Luke and smile. He was swimming so well now that it was almost impossible to tell that he hadn't been using it his entire life. He could bet that Luke would be able to swim out in the deeper part of the ocean now. He wondered how far they could get before his father used the currents to pull them back to the Merkingdom though. He'd love to one day show Luke the wonders that lie past this small cove.

"We should try going up to visit the reefs one day." Michael suggested, "It's kind of like going to the aquarium but it's all in front of you. We can swim right through it too."

Luke's eyes lit up as he turned to Michael, "That would be amazing. Could we really do that?"

Michael nodded, "We would have to watch than no divers saw us. But honestly most people usually just pass us off as a dolphin, diver or just another fish." Michael warned as he thought it through.

"That's okay. It sounds awesome. We learned a lot about the Great Barrier Reef at school, so I'd love to see it for myself." Luke nods.

"What do land people learn at school about the ocean anyway?" Michael questioned curiously.

Luke grinned and began explaining to Michael all about the Great Barrier Reef. He talked about some of the animals they'd studied in a class he'd done on marine animals. There was also a lot about the pollution in the ocean. Michael agreed with that, Merpeople talked a lot about that as well.

Luke came to an abrupt stop though his words dying midway through a sentence as he came to a stop. He pointed to something up ahead. Michael slowed to a stop just in front of him.

Michael followed his finger to where he could see a dark moving shape up ahead. Michael squinted, almost backing onto Luke. It was an unusually large shape. Though he was sure he could see a small glimmer of colour.

"Do you think it's more seaweed?" Luke let out a small quiet mumble, "Perhaps even a shark?" He questioned with a hesitant look at Michael.

Michael shook his head; it was certainly large enough to be a shark, but he'd seen the small glimmer of colour, so he wasn't so sure. Sharks were usually a dark greyish colour. Though whatever it was, it was coming closer towards them.

He turned back to notice Luke was trembling, he reached out and took his hand.

"We'll wait until it gets a little closer and then we'll head back to shore okay?" Michael told him, hoping to calm his nerves.

When he looked behind him, he could make out the form of a mermaid as the figure came clearly into view. Michael frowned realising that it was Luna. Michael could only wonder what she was here for. Last time he'd spoken to her they hadn't parted on the best of circumstances. He'd noticed her watching them at the festival last night, but they hadn't exactly talked.

"It's that girl?" Luke questioned, looking hesitantly at Michael. Michael had told him a little bit about Luna, and he'd seen her watching them last night too.

Michael gave a faint nod, as Luna approached. He was frozen in spot, as much as he hated the idea, he wanted to know why she had re-appeared suddenly.

"Hi." Luna spoke, stopping a few meters away from them.

"Hi." Michael spoke bluntly, crossing his arms.

There was an awkward silence as the three of them swam in place, just swishing their tails to stay afloat. Michael and Luke glared at Luna. Luna however simply looked Luke up and down viewing him in confusion. She turned back to Michael.

"Your performance was really good last night." Luna spoke.

"Thanks," Michael mumbled.

They were both silent again. Luke shuffled awkwardly flicking his tail up and down nervously in the water.

"Can we talk?" Luna asked after a moment, "It's important."

Michael frowned, edging away from her. "No. You're just here to drag me straight back to my father again, aren't you?"

Luna let out a small huff in frustration.

"Look Michael, I'm sorry about that. I was desperate." Luna explained her hands making flurried movements in front of her. "I just wanted you to come home and stop living here with these human friends of yours...not that their as human as I thought." Her eyes went to Luke and his tail for a moment.

Michael simply glared at her.

"Look I'll cut to the point, your fathers been really unwell these past few days. I was wondering if you wanted to at least come back and see him."

Michael froze staring at her. Was she telling the truth?

"My father's unwell?" Michael asked in a worried voice. Merpeople rarely became sick other than when they used too much magic. It was a rather big deal to them when someone was. He was angry at his father still, but he couldn't help but be concerned.

"Didn't the palace guards tell you the other day?" Luna questioned.

Michael frowned. Was that what they had been here for? The more he thought about the more he realised that they had been trying to tell him something and he'd told them off. He'd thought the entire time they were there to force him to return home. Yet was it possible that it was just because his father was unwell?

"I honestly think you should come back Mikey." Luna spoke quietly, "I'm not too sure how much time he has left."

Michael was torn. He was so determined to stay on land with Luke, Ashton and Calum. Yet he knew that now that his father was sick, he should be by his side. It didn't matter how angry he was with him right now. He would regret not seeing him if something happened. He looked over to Luke who was biting on his lip. Though he didn't want to leave Luke, not knowing how long he would be gone.

"Look I need time to think about this." Michael spoke, "Come up towards the shore and we'll talk."

There was hesitation in Luna's eyes, but she nodded. Luke shot Michael a worried glance as they began to swim back towards the shore.

They hadn't swum far when Luna's eyes spun to Luke. "And just who or what are you? I thought that you were a human too?"

Luke's cheeks flushed with pink. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"It's a long story." Michael quickly said, to try and help Luke. "Luke's just as much a merperson as either of us. He just didn't learn to use his tail until recently."

Luna raised a sceptical eyebrow over Luke, but she didn't say anything. Michael's stomach churned at her disapproving look. It only strengthened his fear that other merpeople wouldn't approve of Luke or the fact that they were dating. Especially once they knew that he'd lived on land practically all his life.

Ashton and Calum raised an eyebrow as Luke and Michael emerged from the water with Luna closer to the shore.

"Alright, who's she?" Calum asked immediately, his eyes narrowing on the pink tipped haired mermaid.

"Cal this is Luna." Michael introduced, "She's a friend of mine from the ocean."

Calum gaped at the mermaid. Ashton didn't look so impressed though; he shot her an icy glare. Michael knew that Ashton didn't trust her much after he'd had to stop her from dragging Michael back to the ocean that night. In fact, after that Michael wasn't quite sure he trusted her either. What if this was perhaps just another ploy to bring him back?

They decided to move onto land, finding a cool spot in the shade out of the sun. Calum and Ashton helped the three of them out of the water properly so they could dry off. Luna instructed Ashton to find her clothes that were hidden just around the rock face. He returned with them a moment later.

Once everyone had legs again Luna explained to everyone once again that Michael's father was unwell and rehashed the reasons why she thought Michael should come back and see him. Michael was still torn, he felt slightly guilty for his hesitation. What if something did happen to his father? He'd have to become the new king and would be stuck there forever. What if he never came back?

No, he was certainly over reacting. He let out a sigh, he had no idea what he wanted.

"Mikey, I think you should go." Ashton spoke sympathetically when Luna was done. "I understand that you're mad at him, but at least visiting him when he's sick shouldn't hurt."

Calum nodded in agreement as well. Even Luke gave a small nod.

Michael knew Ashton was right. He wouldn't be gone for long surely. He would make it a quick visit. He'd let his father know he was alright and make sure he was as well. Then return to the surface going on as he had been. It wasn't like he was choosing to leave land forever.

"Okay Luna, I'll come back with you." Michael told her, "But no matter what I'm not staying. I'm coming back here afterwards."

Luna nodded, shooting him a soft but sympathetic grin. "I understand."

Michael was a little nervous though, what was he going to say to his father when he did see him? How could he possibly explain where he'd been these past few weeks. He couldn't admit to living on land or the fact that he'd be returning their soon after.

"I'll come with you too." A voice spoke.

Michael turned to Luke who was sitting up straight with an eager expression. Michael was surprised that he wanted to come. Swimming in the open ocean would be a big leap for him from just swimming around the cove. He knew they'd been talking about them going up to the reefs, but this was a whole other deal. He'd been asking about it, but Michael wasn't sure he was ready for Luke to see his home.

"Luke are you sure?" Michael asked him.

Luke nodded again, "I'm sure."

Michael knew he wouldn't be able to argue with Luke on this one. He supposed it might be good for Luke to see the kingdom and go further into the ocean. However, Luna was glaring at Luke. Michael bit on his lip. There was one problem though, most Merpeople didn't approve of land people. He assumed that it even covered those who had been born with tails.

"No way." Luna scoffed, "Your friend here is basically a human. He's not coming with us; I don't trust him."

Luke narrowed his eyebrows at her, "I don't trust you either."

"None of us trust you much." Ashton added with a glare at Luna, "Don't think that I've forgotten what you tried to do."

Luna opened her mouth again but closed it. Her shoulders shrunk and she barely matched Ashton's gaze.

"Exactly." Ashton glared at her.

"Look guys." Michael frowned, looking between them. "Firstly, you're all my friends. Honestly, I don't trust you as much as I used to Luna. I trust you Luke, but I think Luna might actually be right." Michael explained. Sure, enough Luke opened his mouth to protest. "I know you can swim quite well now but I don't know if you're ready to swim such a long distance."

Luke threw his hands up in protest, "Come on Mikey. You and I both know that I'm getting the hang of it now. I'm not even scared of water anymore." Luke protested, "You've told me before that the kingdoms not that far from here. I swear I can do it."

Michael wasn't so sure. For him it wasn't that far. It was like swimming at the kids’ pool at the swimming centre. For Luke who'd never made it out of this cove since he was little, it would be like swimming the entire large pool fifty times over. He didn't want to undo all their hard work from these past few weeks at the first sign of a shark or a blue bottle.

Yet Luke was looking at him with wide pleading eyes. He was desperate to come with them it seemed.

Michael sighed. It would be good to have another friend with him. Especially when he didn't completely trust Luna right now. It might be good for Luke to see the palace as well. He could show him around a little bit before they came back home too.

"Alright Luke you can come with us too." Michael nodded.

Luke's entire face lit up, as if he'd been told he was going to Disneyland or was getting a puppy for Christmas. Luna shot him a frustrated glare, but Michael did his best to ignore it.

"Can we leave now, or is that too soon?" Luna asked, seeming to want to move on.

Michael frowned. Could they really leave so soon?

"Well we're the only ones who would notice Michael's missing; and Luke's with me so it's the same deal." Ashton suggested. "So, unless there's anything you need to take. I guess you can go right away."

Michael nodded, that was true. He looked to Luke. "Are you ready to go now?"

Luke nodded again.

"I'm not sure how long we'll be. All going well we should be back by tonight." Michael explained to Calum and Ashton.

"That's okay, we'll leave Luke's phone down here and you guys can just text us when you want us to come and pick you up. It'll be too busy if you head towards the main beach as there's night markets on tonight." Ashton explained.

Right. Michael nodded. It sounded like a good plan. Michael and Luke exchanged farewell hugs with both Calum and Ashton. Though Ashton pulled Michael slightly off to the side, as Calum questioned Luna.

"Please be careful. I know your father unwell and she's your friend, but I honestly don't trust her that much." Ashton whispered into his ear, "I'm just glad that Luke's going with you though."

"Me too." Michael agreed. He wasn't that certain about Luna either, but he was sure if Luke was with him, they'd both be fine.

"In any case. Stay safe." Ashton nods.

Michael nods back.

Luna shot them a frustrated glance and Michael knew that it was time to go. They said their final farewells and the three of them dived into the water together. Michael could only hope that they'd return to the surface again soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	21. Father

The moment Luke laid proper eyes on the golden towers that marked the merkingdom, his eyes grew wide and his mouth flew open. His eyes zoomed the scaling towers and the rows and rows of colourful houses and streets that surrounded it. Merpeople were everywhere going about their day. It was like an entire underwater city. 

"Is that it?" Luke stared at the buildings in front of them. 

"Sure is." Michael nodded.

"Mum's always told me about it but I never expected it to look like this." Luke stared. He'd expected a castle of course but the city was sprawling and bustling with life and colour. For a moment he wondered why Michael had ever wanted to leave such an exciting place. No wonder his mother always returned to visit. He’d heard stories about this place, but it was something else.

Luna was not so impressed, she glared over at Luke as if she couldn't believe that someone was a merperson and didn't know about this. She didn't make further comment as they continued to swim towards the city. 

Michael was glad that Luke was so enthusiastic about the palace. It made coming here worth it for at least one thing. Besides Luke had done well swimming all this way. It might have helped that they'd seen a pod of dolphins on their way through which had delighted him even more. For a moment he was worried Luke would be the one he'd have trouble bringing back to land. 

They reached the golden archway that lead into the entrance of the city. It was crowded and bustling with people today. It was easy for the three of them to get lost in the crowd. Michael grabbed Luke's hand as he saw him getting distracted by the many wares that were for sale in the street’s stalls. Michael kept his head down and did his best to hide his face so that the other merpeople wouldn't recognise him. He didn't want to cause a scene if people realised that their prince had returned. He could save that for the palace. 

Eventually they made it up to the gates of the palace that were firmly shut. Luna and Michael kept Luke behind them as they talked to the guards to let them in.

As soon as they saw Michael the guards bowed. 

"Prince, you've returned?" One asked. Which Michael simply replied to with a nod. He couldn't bring himself to tell them that he didn't intend on staying. Their eyes rested on Luke for a moment, but they didn't say anything. He was with the prince and he had a tail, so it was clear they had no reason to question him. 

A moment later and the gates opened. The three of them thanked the guards and began to swim up the rock stoned path that lead up to the palace. Luke didn't speak, his eyes were too busy scanning around the colourful tropical seaweed and stone sculptures that lined the park. Michael explained that the sculptures were of past Kings and Queens as well as influential members of merpeople society from the Pacific Ocean. 

"They'll make one of you someday." Luna added innocently. 

Michael frowned though the force of the simple words haunting him. Someday would mean he'd have to return here. Now that he'd found Luke, he wasn't sure he would ever be ready to do that. Despite him being a merperson their people would never accept him. He wondered bitterly if that had been Luna's idea in mentioning it. 

Once they entered the palaces main building they swam along the corridors. The ceilings were high arched with various portraits along the walls. Once again more previous Kings and Queens of the Pacific Ocean. Luke was quick to notice that Michael would barely look at them. They swam until they came near the King's chambers. Michael knew that his room was only just down the hall and to the left.

"I'll go on ahead. You two wait here." Luna explained, before she disappeared through the corridor.

Luke and Michael both nodded. However, the moment Luna left, Michael's entire form shrunk as he slipped down into one of the plush chairs that lined the hallway. Luke frowned noticing the way Michael's hair tips and tail turned from their vibrant blue to a stormy grey as he sat. Luke moved to sit in the chair him.

"Is everything okay?" Luke spoke anxiously. 

Michael remained silent for a moment, as if deep in thought. Luke panicked slightly thinking that he had asked the wrong thing. Until now Michael had seemed almost content to be back home.

"It's just tough to be back here is all. There's so many reminders of who I'm supposed to be." Michael admitted looking sadly up at a painting that was hung across from them.  Luke followed Michael's eyes to see a picture of a King and Queen with shining golden tails and crowns with a small baby merperson with dark blue tipped hair and a matching tail. Luke knew enough by now to know that Michael was the King and Queens only child so he had no one he could pass the title onto.

"We'll work it out." Luke nodded, turning to face Michael, "Right now your priority is just visiting your father. I mean that's what we’re all were here for right?"

"Right." Michael agreed. "It's not like we're staying for long. I won't have to become King till I'm ready."

Luke nodded, although this seemed to make Michael feel better, his tail returning much more towards its usual colour. Those words made Luke feel worse, when Michael eventually did become King what would happen to him? Michael wasn't the only one who would have to make choices when the time came.

"Did I say something wrong?" Michael asked, noticing how quiet Luke had suddenly become. 

Luke quickly shook his head, "No, of course not. I just thought of something was all. It's all good." Luke plastered on a smile to try and make Michael feel better. If Michael noticed it was fake, he didn't say anything. 

A moment later the door down the corridor opened and well-dressed merperson in a gold-plated uniform swim down the hall. He looked between the two of them.

"Your highness, the king will see you now." He spoke formally, before swimming back towards the door he'd just come through. 

Michael and Luke exchanged nervous glances as they stood. The two of them swim towards the door. 

"I think I'll just wait here." Luke spoke shyly as they reached the door. 

Michael nodded; he could understand Luke's nerves. He wasn't sure whether he was ready for Luke to meet his father quite yet anyway. In the end he was just grateful that he’d come with him.

He entered the room alone, Luke remaining just outside it. 

Michael had been in the room many a time, but today he found the room dark with the curtains shut and only a small glowing light illuminated the room. His father lies on the bed, his face looking drawn and shallow. His trident and crown rested on his bedside. Around him was various trays and things that he had not eaten. Luna was right he didn't look all that well at all. His scales were even a pale almost translucent colour. Michael swallowed. 

"Michael, son. You've returned." He spoke softly, a warmness to his tone. Michael could almost forget the anger in his tone when he'd whipped up the storm to send him away after their last disagreement.

"How are you doing father?" Michael asked, moving to sit himself on the end of the bed.

"I've seen better days, my son." He shook his head.

Michael reached forwards taking his father’s hand, it felt wrinkly and clammy. He should've come back sooner. 

"Luna told me that you'd brought a special friend with you." He smiled, his expression warm and hopeful.

Michael's stomach twisted. What had Luna told him? Who was his father expecting him to be introducing him to? Did he really want Luke to meet his father? His father looked tired but was watching him expectantly.

"Uh, yeah I did." Michael spoke quietly. His eyes went to the door where he could see Luke was waiting still. He had his head poked slightly around the doorway, having clearly been listening. Michael gestured for him to come and join them.

Luke shoulders shot up to his ears, but he swam over, stopping right at his fathers’ bedside. He could see his father examining him carefully. It was clear from his expression that he didn't recognise him.

"So, father, this is Luke." Michael explained, "He uh… comes from another clan." He adds quickly.

"Really far." Luke added with a curt nod. Michael was glad that Luke seemed to be playing along with his story. They both knew that Luke's life on land had to remain a secret while they were down here. It wouldn't be good for either of them if Michael's father realised that this was the furthest Luke had been in the ocean in years.

"A pleasure to meet you. You must've travelled a long way to meet with us." The king nodded approvingly. Michael couldn't help the small wave of relief that washed over him. They were going to get away with this.

"I did." Luke nods. "Your kingdom is lovely."

"I'm glad you think so." The king nods. He reached his hand out gesturing for Luke to sit beside him. Luke shot a hesitant look at Michael who simply nodded. The king examined him again, though his eyes narrowed a moment later.

"It's funny though. Your friend here smells of the land and so do you my son. Where on Earth have you both been? I've sent numerous guards and Luna up to find you but none of them will tell me where you were."

Michael's stomach twisted as he and Luke exchanged nervous glances. The King was onto them.

"Well our clan lives on land." Luke said quickly. Michael knew it wasn't too far from the truth, but he wasn't sure his father would buy it. Luke chewed on his lip before adding, "Well kind of."

The King's eyes narrowed on Luke, his green eyes glaring at him. Michael's hand moved to Luke's he clutched it nervously waiting for his father's response.

"I've never heard of a clan like that." The King frowned, before he turned his icy glare onto Michael, "He's a human, isn't he? What magic is this Michael? You didn't steal my trident, did you?"

Michael's stomach sunk as he quickly shook his head. "It's okay dad, I promise you that Luke is a real merman. He's just lived on land is all. There's no difference really."

The King rose into a seating position, his eyebrow twitching in anger. Michael knew he was about to be yelled at.

"YOU WENT ON LAND?!?" He yelled, his anger shaking through the entire room.

Luke nearly fell off the bed, Michael barely managed to catch him.

"So that's where you've been all this time, haven't you?" His father continued, his words like ice, "After our argument I wanted you to go and clear your head out in the ocean but not on a land!? What were you thinking, what if a human found out about you? Do you even know what those humans do to merpeople?!"

Michael hung his head in shame. He'd known all along that being on the land was wrong. Yet he couldn't help but worry what his father would say if he knew that Calum and Ashton knew about them. It would mean a lot of trouble for them both.

"Two humans already have found out about him." A voice spoke, and Luna emerged from the side of the room with crossed arms. Michael hadn't realised that she was even still in the room. "He was only lucky that this third one's like us."

Luna's words hung in the air. Michael's mind was racing with a million explanations and protests. Yet he had nothing, he knew that day when he'd first met Ashton and Calum, he should've just denied their help and gone straight back into the ocean. Yet he felt the squeeze of Luke's hand on his own, but then he wouldn't have met Luke and he would've been miserable. Neither of them would ever understand.

"Michael, you are the prince. You are the next in line for the throne. You can't just gallivant up to land. You need to find a good mermaid and settle down. All in preparation for when your time to rule our ocean comes." The King explained.

That was the way things were supposed to be. That's the way it had been for generations, every ruler had been expected to do the same thing. Yet he couldn't help but wonder why did it have to be this way?

Michael sucked in a breath, "Look father-"

"No, I'm disgusted in you Michael." His father interjected breaking him off. "What were you thinking even bringing Luke here? He could be a spy..."

"I'm not." Luke spoke flatly.

The King shook his head, giving a slight glare at Luke. He turned back to look at Michael, "My point as I've said to you many times before is the you are a future ruler of our people. You need someone to stand by your side and help you run the kingdom..."

Michael thought back to one of his earlier thoughts about Luke when he found out he was a merman. He gave Luke a sheepish glance, knowing he hadn't even shared the thought with him yet. "Well actually what about two mermen running the kingdom?"

Luke shot Michael a stunned glance but nodded slowly. Michael swollen down a bout of guilt. The King paused his eyebrows narrowing on Michael, "What did you just say?"

"I was suggesting that what if we had two mermen running the kingdom?" Michael repeated a bit louder this time, "You say I need someone by my side. Luke would be perfect. His kind, he listens to people. I don't need to get married to some mermaid. All I need is right here."

Luke's cheeks had gone bright red by this point. Michael hoped that he wasn't embarrassing him too much. If he'd known it would come to this, he realised he should've warned him when they were waiting out in the corridor.

His father frowned, "Two merman? An unusual proposal, maybe if he wasn't some land person, I might even consider it."

Michael clenched his free hand in frustration. How long would it take him to convince his father that Luke wasn't just some human with a tail. That if Luke wanted to, he would make the perfect person to rule alongside him.

"So, this is about Luke isn't it?" Michael growled, "Give him time, he'll show you-"

Yet his father was shaking his head, "I've heard quite enough Michael. I ask that you escort you friend back up to the land. I don't want you hanging around with him and I don't want to see him down here again. That's final."

"But Father please-"

"That's final." His father glared ending any further discussion in its tracks.

Michael's mind filled with comeback, explanations, pleas. Yet knew that he had lost. His father would never understand how much Luke meant to him. How much good they could both do. 

"Come on Luke." Michael spoke grabbing his arm and dragging a stunned looking Luke out of the palace chambers.

"Oh, and Michael I'll be sending the guards up shortly after to ensure that you return safely home." He heard his father call behind them. "You have been neglecting your duties here, there's much that you need to do to prepare for your time on the throne."

He paused for barely a moment. Tears stung at his eyelids; how could his father be so cruel? He'd messed everything up. He had achieved almost nothing by staying up on land, he knew he shouldn't have returned home even though his father was sick. He should've just told Luna to go away, she'd sold him out in the end anyway. Maybe if he'd had a chance to explain things wouldn't have been so bad. 

Michael and Luke swam side by side back through the streets. They were less busy now but neither noticed, both far too lost in thought. Michael had no idea what he could say to Luke, and Luke neither did Luke of what he could say to Michael. What did you say to someone who you were going to be forced to be parted from? He knew Luke was a magic user and could help him escape but he'd be running from the guards his entire life. He'd be putting them both into danger.

As they swam back through the open ocean. Michael knew they were already quite close to land.

"Do you really think I'd make a good ruler? Did you mean all that?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yeah." Michael nodded, "I wanted to tell you Luke. When I found out you were a merperson too. I thought maybe it could solve everything." Michael spoke through the tears. "Maybe my father wouldn't worry that you were brought up on land, but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh Mikey, I'm glad that you feel that way. I wish I'd known before your father blasted you like that." Luke spoke, "I guess I should've realised that with you as the Prince of the entire Pacific Ocean that things might be this way. You knew this would happen if you came back, didn't you?"

Michael nodded slowly, "It's one of the reasons I didn't want to go back. I thought that if I ever returned it might. Yet I thought it would be years away, not now. I wanted to tell you about it when the time was right. I'm sorry it came out like that-"

"Mikey no, it's okay. It made me happy to hear you say that." Luke smiled.

They could see a group of guards swimming not that far back from them. Michael's stomach sunk; it was just another reminder that he wouldn't be allowed to return to the land now that his father was onto him.

"I don't want to go back with them Luke." Michael frowned glancing back at the guards.

"And I don't want to go back to the land without you." Luke sighed, "We both know that your father won't allow me to stay with you."

"You have Ashton and Calum who need you too." Michael smiled a sad smile, "You should go back to them."

"They'll miss you too." Luke frowned, "Mikey you can't let him make you do this, surely there's another way."

"The truth is he is right Luke." Michael sighed, "I don't belong on the land. I'm a prince and a merman, this was what I was born to do."

Michael could see the tears welling in Luke's eyelids. A stream of guilt washed through his insides. He couldn't leave Luke; it was all too cruel. He pulled him into a hug.

"I love you." Michael mumbled.

"I love you too." Luke agreed.

They lingered like that for a moment. Michael wanted them to stay like that forever. Yet he could feel the eyes of the guards on them. Neither one impressed by their behaviour, one of them even coughed.

"When my father calms down, I'll try and find a way to come back and see you, okay?" Michael spoke soothingly as they finally pulled away.

"Okay." Luke nodded, though it was clear that he wasn't holding it together very well. He could feel salty tears building.

"Also tell Ashton I said thank you for everything."

"I will."

"I guess this is goodbye huh?" Luke frowned.

Michael nodded, holding back the tears, "I guess that it is."

"Hopefully not forever."

"Hopefully not forever." Michael agreed.

Michael rubbed at his eyes as they both swam off in opposite directions. As he reached the waiting guards, he couldn't help but look back as Luke's form disappeared towards the land. His heart sunk. He knew that leaving Luke was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ^^


	22. Wait For Me

Luke was exhausted and emotionally drained by the time he finally made it back to the cove. It was just starting to get dark, the sun setting just behind him. He dragged himself up onto the sand. It was difficult when his tail suddenly felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. He let out a small sniffle, the tears from having to leave Michael having only just faded.

He couldn't help but think he should've done things differently, defended himself or Michael more. Yet he'd been so nervous and scared. He'd been especially thrown off when Michael had mentioned his idea that the two of them could somehow rule the kingdom together one day.

He would've enjoyed that. Spending everyday by Michael's side sounded like a dream come true even if it did mean he would have to remain under the water. Yet he knew that it wasn't worth thinking about.

It was never going to happen.

Now he wondered whether he would even get the chance to see Michael again. He couldn't help but think that Michael would slowly forget about him as he focused on his role as prince. His stomach twisted at the thought.

It was hard to believe that he was gone.

His eyes scanned the beach for where Ashton and Calum had left his phone. He could see it in a reachable spot wedge between some rocks. He reached for it, convincing himself that texting Ashton and Calum was the best thing to do.

Yet as he pressed send on the message, the harsh reality that Michael wasn't coming back hit him. What was he supposed to say to them? How could he explain what Michael's father had done? He thought this over as he waited for his legs to return, and for the two of them to arrive to collect him.

By the time that they did arrive, Luke's tail was just starting to disappear. He could see their eyes searching around him for Michael as they approached. His throat stung as he tried to come up with what he could say to them. Ashton and Calum's faces both fell. They knew what had happened.

"He had to stay." Luke told them simply. He could fell tears threatening to spill from his eyelids.

Ashton kneeled beside him, his eyes awash with sympathy. "What do you mean Michael stayed?" Ashton asked, "Why didn't he at least come back with you?"

"He didn't have a choice." Luke told them.

Both Calum and Ashton blinked at him in confusion.

"His dad didn't approve of me once he found out that I'd lived on land. Tail or no tail." Luke explained, "Plus, the fact that I'm a guy didn't exactly help either...." Luke frowned, thinking of the memory, "His father was so angry with him. He even sent the palace guards to ensure that Michael didn't come back with me and I returned to shore."

Ashton and Calum were both shaking their heads. The two of them going into a quiet shock.

"Did Michael seem happy with the idea?" Calum asked quietly.

Luke shook his head; Michael had seemed just as upset as he had. He figured that Michael had only stayed because it was his duty as Prince. More so that it was the right thing to do for his people than anything else. 

"Of course not. He seemed pretty miserable. I don't think he wanted to leave us at all."

Ashton and Calum were both silent. They exchanged worried glances. Luke had been so nervous about what would happen when he told them. He couldn't help the little voice inside his head that told him that this was his fault. If only he'd learned to use his tail sooner, if only he'd stood up for Michael a little more. 

"Luke you're swimming yourself back down there. You even said it yourself he's going to be miserable down there." Calum spoke.

"I can't. Michael's father clearly said that he never wanted to see me down there again." Luke sighed, "Besides his father wants him to find a mermaid to marry. That way he'll be ready to take over as King when the time comes."

"What did Michael have to say about all that? Surely if he's been up here this whole time avoiding all of that, he wouldn't have taken it." Calum asked. 

"Well he tried, but we both kind of realised he didn't have much of a choice. I think Michael wants to see me again, but no matter what I am. It doesn't change things, he's the prince. I'm basically a human to them down there, his fathers even banned him from seeing me."

Ashton and Calum frowned at his words. 

"Surely there's some other way?" Ashton frowned, "Michael's still a prince, he can't just be banned from seeing you again like that. I know he's the Prince but you're still a merperson. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Ash's right. Surely there's a loophole around all this. Surely there must be some sort of law or work around you could use." Calum considered.

"Perhaps." Luke considered the idea. He knew he'd seen a large book on his mother's bookshelf outlining mermaid laws. She'd apparently collected up a heap of them to check that she wouldn't be in trouble for moving the two of them on land. They might be a tiny bit outdated but perhaps there would be something in there. 

Luke smiled slightly, "Look that gives me an idea, I'm going to find a way to get Mikey out of this. And I'm going to need both of your help."

"Sounds good." Calum nods.

******

After leaving the cove, Luke instructed Ashton to drive to his mothers' place. Ashton was confused at first until Luke explained his plan to the two of them. He just hoped that they'd be able to find what they needed in them.

The three of them raced up the stairs. Luke had his house key in his things, so he unlocked the door for them. Everything was completely dark inside. He supposed though no one had been in here for a few weeks, with him living with Ashton and his mother off at sea. 

He turned on the lights, and lead Ashton and Calum upstairs towards their reading room. 

"This is eerie." Calum commented as they crept up the stairs, "Do you think your mum will be mad at us for going through her things?"

Luke shook his head, "I think my mum will just be glad that I'm finally accepting that I'm a merman." Luke smiled as he opened a door to a large room filled wall to wall with books, many of them were picture books that his mum used to read to him as a child. Mixed in with short chapter books that his mother had bought to help teach him to read. Yet there were a few more adult books ones about Mermaid History and famous merpeople.  For a moment Luke thought of the statues and paintings in the palace grounds. He could only assume that many of the statues famous figures would be included in that. 

Though he stopped on the book, the words depicting laws of the Pacific Ocean written on it.

"This the one?" Ashton questioned.

Luke nodded, pulling it out and putting it on the desk in front of them. He turned it straight to the index page and began searching right through it for a page that would help. There were dozens of things that looked useful. Though he noticed that many were regarding keeping Merpeople and humans separate. He scowled at the thought. 

"Hello boys."

The three of them jumped up high into the air. They turned behind them as a fourth figure appeared in the room.

"Mum?!" Luke gasped, shoving the book quickly behind him, "What are you doing back here, I didn't think you were back for at least another week?"

She grinned, "I came back early, I've been trying to call you all day, but you haven't been answering."

"Sorry, I was kind of in the ocean." Luke blushed deciding to tell the truth. He'd been so nervous about texting Ashton and Calum that he must've missed her calls.

Luke's mother looked at her son strangely, "You in the ocean?" She looked back at Ashton and Calum in disbelief.

"It's alright, we know about him being a fish." Calum grins noticing Luke's mothers confused look.

Ashton shoots daggers with his eyes, "Merman Calum, Luke is not a fish."

"Well technically-" Luke interjects.

"Boys, boys it's okay." Luke's mother smiled, "I wondered whether you might find out. In fact, I'm surprised Calum didn't find out sooner."

"You know I always used to wonder what would take this kid so long in the bathroom whenever he was sprayed with water at school." Calum laughed.

"Or why he would freak out even when there was just a light shower." Ashton nods. "And beg for me to come and pick him up once I had my driver’s license."

"Well now you know." Luke sighed, a little embarrassed by the things he'd had to do growing up so that his friends wouldn't find out. He didn't have the heart to tell Ashton that before him he'd been begging his mother to come and pick him up.

"In any case what are you doing back so early for, mum?" Luke asked trying to draw the attention back off himself. His mum never came back from her trips early, it was unusual. 

"I came back Luke because there's going to be a massive royal ball in the kingdom tomorrow night." She grinned. "Anyone who's anyone is going to be there."

The three boys faces fell, as they exchanged glances. Luke sucked in a deep breath. It was worse than they'd all thought.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked viewing the three of them in confusion.

They explained to her quickly what had happened with Michael and Luke.

"So that's why there's the sudden interest in the ocean." She sighed.

"Uh yeah..." Luke spoke his eyes on the ground. 

"Though you and the Prince, huh?" She grinned.

"Yeah, he's kind of my boyfriend." Luke blushed. 

His mother's eyes lit up with excitement. Though it quickly dulled, "You said the king didn't approve of you though? If he's having a ball like this, it means that he expects the prince to get married quite soon. You already knew that though, didn't you?" 

Luke nodded solemnly. 

"Maybe it could still work out though. The king is powerful, but as a Prince Michael still has rights too. He could change or go against his father's ruling if he wanted too." Luke's mum considered, before gesturing to the book, "I guess without having read a book like this he wouldn't really realise that he could."  

Luke stared at his mother. This was perfect. If Michael could convince the merfolk that humans weren't the evil monsters that they were made out to be. If he could convince his very own father maybe they might just have a chance to stay together.

"I have to let Michael know." Luke spoke excitedly. If he left right away, he could tell him tonight. Then this would all be over like it had been a bad dream.  "Ash can you drive us back to the cove right now?"

Ashton bit his lip, and Luke's mother shook her head. Luke stared at them, what was wrong?

"I think you should leave it until tomorrow. The oceans a dangerous place at the best of times, especially when it gets dark." Luke's mother warned. "A lot more sharks come out this time of day."

Luke frowned, the horrific memory flashing before him once more. He clutched onto the table as his hands began to tremble. He couldn't bear the thought of coming face to face with a shark. No matter how much older and better with his tail he was. The thought of crossing paths with that fanged creature petrified him. He frowned. 

"In fact, I think it would be best if I go with you. You don't know these waters like I do Luke." His mother spoke. 

He glared at her for a moment. 

"Mum you're not going with me,' Luke shook his head, "I made it back from the palace basically on my own this afternoon. I can swim alone. I can use my powers."

There was hesitation in his mother’s eyes. 

"Ashton and Calum could come with me. They could hire out one of the boats from the dock-"

"You have no idea how far out and deep under the water the merkingdom is do you? They wouldn't be able to help you." His mother sighed. 

"I wish we could go with you Luke." Ashton sighed, he looked back at Calum who nodded, "But your mum's right unfortunately we don't have tails and can't breathe under the water like you can."

"Your mum should probably go with you." Calum nodded. "Especially when it sounds like your banned and all. She does know a lot more about the ocean than you."

"I can swim now. I can remember my way there. I'll be fine on my own I swear." Luke protested. 

"You've been swimming with your tail for barely three weeks now. We just don't want you to get hurt." Ashton sighed, shooting Luke a sympathetic gaze.

Luke sighed. He knew that Ashton had a point. Yet he didn't want to have to go back with his mother. He had to talk to Michael again. 

"Wait I have an idea, give me a second." Luke's mother grinned.

The three of them exchanged confused glances as Luke's mother began to rummage through the cupboards in the room. What was she doing?

A moment later she pulled a tiny package wrapped in a beige coloured paper. It was tied together with a worn looking brown rope. When she opened it there was two rings inside? They were golden with a small crystal-like jewel in the centre. She pulled them both out of the paper; handing one to Ashton and the other to Calum. They blinked at her in confusion. 

"What do these do?" Calum questioned examining the ring carefully. 

"It's a temporary solution. Look if you charge these up in the moonlight overnight and by morning it should give you the ability to turn into mermen when you touch water the same way Luke can." Luke's mother explained. "That way you can both go with him. It'll make me feel a lot better if the three of you go together."

"It's a full moon tonight." Ashton gasped, "We could charge them up and make it."

Calum nodded in stunned agreement. 

Luke couldn't believe it. It sounded too good to be true that the two of them could come with him. Yet he knew it hadn't been easy learning to swim with a tail. Would the three of them be able to pull it off in time? They had less than a few hours to learn. It had taken him a few weeks. They didn't have weeks anymore.

"Are you sure you both want to do this?" Luke frowned, "I can go back on my own."

"No, you two are useless. You went down together and came back apart. We trust your mum Luke. Besides it'll be less embarrassing if we're with you rather than your mum." Calum argued. 

Luke nodded; Calum had a point about that he was sure. He loved his mum, but he'd feel like a little kid if she came. Besides he wasn't sure he'd get much further than he had this time. 

******

When they made it back to Ashton's house later that night, Calum and Ashton placed the rings on the windowsill in the kitchen where moonlight was gently filtering through. He sat at the counter in the middle of the room and couldn't help but stare at the moon rings. How did they know this was going to work?

He knew he just had to trust his mother on this one. At least this gave him hope that he'd another chance at changing things. Of seeing Michael again. He was terrified but at least he wouldn't have to go it alone. 

His only worry was that the ancient rings wouldn't work. Luke had only just learnt that there was more to merperson magic than just throwing some magic around. He believed his mum, but at the same time he didn't want it to muck up on his two best friends. 

Calum made a bed out of the sofa. Ashton and Luke both went back to their rooms. Luke found himself pulling up a video on his phone from their performance just last night. The four of them looked so happy, especially Michael. As Beside You came on, the lyrics hit him hard. How he wished that Michael was with him not far away under the depths of the sea preparing for some royal ball he probably didn't want to go to. 

His heart ached, he missed him already. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	23. Finding Michael

"Luke slow the heck down. I've got no idea how you use this thing." Calum yelled, rapidly flicking his new teal green tail behind him as he tried to power along.

Ashton sighed, looking back at his own orange one, "Now I understand how Mikey felt when he got his legs for the first time this is tough."

Luke let out a groan, it was great that his two friends had temporarily gained the power to transform into mermen too, but it was tough. Both could swim well with legs. Yet it was like starting at square one having to teach them how to use the tails. He'd already spent an entire hour showing them how to use it. They were getting better, but their complaining and movements said otherwise. It almost felt like the universe was getting revenge on him for having Michael teach him. 

"You just need to keep putting power into flicking your tail, it's just like legs." Luke told them as if he was an expert, as the two struggled to swim straight or far at all. 

"You have no idea, it's nothing like swimming with legs." Ashton grumbled flicking the tail in frustration. "It's like swimming with two legs glued together."

"Hey but at least we can breathe under the water." Calum grinned at him.  

"True." Ashton agreed with a nod. "And talk too." 

They kept at it though and Ashton and Calum were much better at it by the time the three of them could see the kingdom on the horizon. 

"It's over there." Luke pointed towards it. Though he noticed today that he could see dozens upon dozens of small pods of mermaids heading towards the city. What his mother had said about anyone who’s anyone being there wasn't a lie. It had been crowded in the streets enough yesterday, today they would be at full capacity. 

Ashton and Calum were quiet for a moment, both their eyes travelling over the city in awe. Luke couldn't help but smile at their reactions, thinking of his own from yesterday. The Kingdom was truly a magical sight, something out of a Disney movie or a fairy tale.  

"Wow, so this is where Mikey's really from? Fancy." Ashton gasped, his eyes inspecting the city in stunned shock. 

"He is a prince, remember." Calum rolled his eyes. He turned to Luke, "So where do we get in.?

Luke scanned the area. They could blend in with the people entering through the main gates to the palace. Though up ahead he could see the guards seemed to be checking each of them quite thoroughly. They'd never get in that way like they had yesterday. Besides he'd had Luna and Michael with him then. They simply could make it past for being them. He was sure the guards would have even been warned about him. They probably even had orders not to let him in. If he used magic to get past them it would cause even more of a problem, they'd think he was an intruder or someone trying to storm the palace. 

"Well first we need to get past the palace gates. But there's no way the guards will let the three of us in there on our own, even though you two both look like merman. Besides if any of them recognise me, then it'll be game over." Luke explained to them both. 

Calum grinned seeming to have no problem with Luke's words, "Guards? Come on Luke, we came all this way. Surely we can think of a way to get past the guards." 

Calum thought they'd have to find an opening in the gate somewhere. So, the three of them swam the entire circumference of the palace. Unfortunately, there was no other openings than the palace gates. Luke let out a sigh this was hopeless. He was never going to see Michael again. 

"Don't be discouraged Luke, we'll find a way inside." Ashton assured him.

Both Luke and Ashton looked around realising that Calum was no longer with them. Luke looked over seeing that Calum had swum on further ahead. Ashton and Luke exchanged worried glances.  

"Calum what are you doing?" Ashton called after him, as they chased behind. 

Calum didn't stop though, he simply ushered them to follow him. He continued to swim towards a large group of merpeople that were swimming behind someone carrying a tour flag. Luke couldn't help but be amused for a moment that they had them here as well. They were lined up in front of the palace gates, the guard scanning over them. Calum pulled them both into the centre of the group. A few of the merpeople shot them filthy looks but no one seemed to say anything.  

"You can come through." The guard spoke, overwhelmed by the number of people in the group.

Luke sucked in a breath as the guards’ eyes scanned over them as they passed, yet as they made it through the gate he relaxed. He'd thought this was a bad idea but maybe with so many people it had worked. The three of them exchanged grins. They'd made it in after all. 

They followed along with the group for a little while. He could hear the tour leader telling them all about the ball and merprince. He felt a little sick when she said how happy the people were for the announcement. Eventually Luke spotted the door he'd remembered them going through yesterday. Slipping away with as less fuss as possible, the three of them broke away from the group and swum towards it. 

Naturally the door was locked though. He frowned, thinking of another plan. His eyes lit up as he raised his palm focusing his magic into the right spot. There was a small click and the door unlocked. 

"You could totally make some money as a mermaid locksmith." Calum joked, as the three of them entered the corridor.  

Luke rolled his eyes a little but nodded as he looked around the almost unfamiliar corridor. There were so many passages. Which one was the right one? He took a deep breath, he remembered Michael telling him once something about his room being on the other side of the courtyard. He led the way as the three of them swam through the empty corridors. 

They soon found the courtyard; it was filled with statues of merpeople. Luke could only assume that like the ones outside the palace these were of famous rulers and merpeople, but no one looked familiar. The three of them swam through.

Luke could see the golden glint of a guard’s armour and swish of a tail. He exchanged an alarmed glance with Calum before noticing that Ashton was straggling behind examining the sculptures. 

"Run. No wait I mean swim. In any case hurry up, Ash." Calum calls dashing back and pulling on his friends arm towards a clump of seaweed.

They hid between one of the sculptures and the seaweed groves. The three of them were dead quiet as a trio of guards swam past. A blonde-haired guard gushed to the other guards about the ball, and how his daughter would be attending. 

"Close one." Luke sighed, letting out a deep breath once they were out of ear shot. He'd hate to think what would happen to them if one of the guards did catch them. "In any case Mikey said his room was somewhere near here." Luke frowned looking up the tall towered building that took up the other side of the courtyard. 

"I think I see him." Calum spoke pointing towards one of the open windows. The three of them swam closer towards the window. 

Sure, enough Luke could see him now. Michael sat in front of a large mirror and table. He would close his eyes and puff his cheeks. Each time his hair and tail would change colour. He'd open them again and frown then repeat the process. He let out a long-frustrated sigh. Luke frowned noticing a crown sitting on the table beneath the mirror. 

He looked so sad. Luke thought to himself. Of everyone they'd seen in the town today he seemed to be the least excited of any of them. 

Luke let out a yell as he leaned too far forwards and tumbled right through the window, barely doing a tumble turn to right himself.  Calum and Ashton let out a gasp both reaching out a hand. Though Michael had already turned around.

"Guys?" Michael gasped, looking between the three of them as Calum and Ashton swam through the window behind Luke. His eyes rested on Calum's teal and Ashton's orange tails, "Wait, when did that happen?"

"Yeah we forgot to tell you Mikey, we're all merman." Calum joked. "We've been keeping it a secret from you this entire time."

Both Ashton and Luke glared at him. 

Michael looked between the three of them, seeming to have believed every word, "Oh my gosh, really?"

"No" Ashton rolled his eyes, "Luke's mum may or may not have found a spell that allows us to transform into mermen." Ashton grinned as he tapped on the silver ring. "Charge it in the moonlight and we're good to go."

Calum flicked his tail, "These are kind of fun as well once you get used to them."

Michael looked between them for a moment. He couldn't believe that they'd come all this way and done all this for him. He swam right over to them pulling both Calum and Ashton into massive hugs. He was so glad to see them. Though he froze on Luke for a second before hugging him as well. 

"I'm so glad to see you guys in any case." He grinned at the three of them as he pulled away. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say a proper goodbye."  

"Yeah, Luke told us what happened." Ashton frowned, "What's all this ball business anyway?"

Michael sighed ready to launch into an explanation when the door opened. Exchanging fearful glances; Luke, Ashton and Calum hid behind anything they could find. He couldn't see the others, but Luke hid behind a wardrobe where he still had a full view of the full room.

"Are you almost ready, Michael? Your father has someone he would like you to meet." The lilac haired mermaid spoke warmly. 

Michael eyes went to where Luke was hiding. 

"Can you tell him I'll be there in about ten minutes?" He thought on that for a moment, when the mermaid gave him a confused look. It seemed the request was out of character. Michael let out a sigh, gesturing down to his tail, "I can't decide on a tail colour."

The mermaid chuckled, "Okay I'll let him know."

The mermaid left him, and Michael let out a long sigh as he turned back to Luke. 

"Though guys although I'm glad to see you, you can't be here. Luke what if my father sees you?" He frowns, "He'll know straight away they're human and who you are too."

"I'm not scared of him." Luke spoke swimming out from behind the wardrobe. 

"Luke he's the king of the fucking Pacific Ocean. The only person who's allowed to talk back to him is me. Even then he whipped up a giant storm to teach me a lesson. You shouldn't have brought them here either." Michael frowned, gesturing to Calum and Ashton as they came out of their hiding spots. 

"Like what's he going to do?" Luke yelled in frustration, he didn't want this to be the truth, "Send me away again?!"

"I don't know, he might do all sorts of awful things." Michael spoke, throwing his arms in the air, "it would be a lot worse than never seeing me again, trust me."

"I told you before, I'm not scared of him Mikey." Luke spoke, standing up tall, "Besides we found a loophole. If you wanted to you could change the law."

"I guess so...but going against my father? I can't do it Luke. Besides maybe he does have a point." Michael spoke. 

Luke sunk towards the ground at the last part. How could he suddenly agree with his father on such an unfair rule. Did he even love him or had everything been a lie? A distraction. Maybe he was just some person he'd met on land now.

"Seriously?" Calum yelled, "You spent how many weeks up there living with us avoiding him and then you decide your father is right?"

Ashton nodded as well. 

"Things changed." Michael spoke sadly. 

"But what about Luke?" Calum challenged. 

Michael froze. Calum's words stung. He looked to Luke whose shoulders were sunken in, he looked to be on the verge of tears. He knew this was hurting him just as much. In a fair world they could've stayed together. He wanted them to be together. 

"Can we talk for a moment you know privately?" Michael hinted to Luke. 

"We'll wait out in the hall." Ashton spoke, already pulling on Calum's arm. 

The door closed behind them. 

Michael took a moment to look at Luke, his blue eyes shining with tears. He'd hurt him so badly and he knew it. He wanted to declare that he could stay, that his father wasn't a problem. It had been so easy to declare on land. Yet he'd been back with his people. They needed him. Luke might have a tail, but he knew his life was on land. It wasn't here in the ocean.  

Luke's eyes were on the crown, he laced his fingers around the top of it. "So, this is the problem huh?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." Michael sighed he couldn't bear the soulless look in Luke's eyes as he examined the crown.  

"That night on the bonfire when you told me that you loved me, was one of the happiest moments of my life." Luke spoke his eyes not meeting Michael's, "I thought you were a human then, I wondered how the heck I was going to explain to you about my tail, why I was petrified of the ocean. The second happiest moment came when I found out you were a merman as well; I was still shocked of course but it kind of felt like it was meant to be you know?"

Michael could only nod. 

Luke turned back to him, his arms resting in the table. His expression was far away, "But now I have no idea what to believe. I came all the way back down here maybe hoping things would be different. That by some magical force this whole prince thing would be some made up thing, that someone else could take the throne. Then we could run away and stay together." Luke sighed, "Gosh this is sounding dumb... but what I'm trying to say is how much I love you and how I don't want to leave you like that again."

Michael stared at Luke for a moment. He could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces with every word knowing what he was about to say. 

"I love you too Luke. I still love you and I always will" Michael spoke, causing Luke to smile. It only made his next words harder, his voice trembled, "but right now we can't be together."

Luke's entire face fell. 

"So, your saying you hate me?"

"Of course not." Michael groaned. "But my dad’s right. I must rule this place, quite possibly soon with how sick my dad’s getting. I can't do it to him. I need to choose someone tonight and I know it can't be you."

Luke knew all of this already, that's why he'd left last night without much fuss. 

"I want it to be you Luke. I'd wish on a million sea pearls that it could be you." Michael spoke his hand pulling Luke's away from the crown, "But you and I both know no matter what we want it's not allowed to be that way." 

Luke nodded solemnly, although he could feel the tears stinging at his eyelids. He thought of the quote that he read once, that if you truly loved someone you had to know when to let them go. 

"I have to go now." Michael said, He gave Luke a sad smile, "But you made it all this way you'll come back and visit me, right?"

Luke could barely nod, he could feel the tears forming as they pulled into a hug, but all both could feel was their hearts breaking. 

Michael reached over and put his crown on his head. 

"I'm sorry Luke." Was the last thing he mumbled before swimming out the room and into the corridor? 

Luke was gone by that point, he swam to the floor of the room and let himself go. He barely noticed when Ashton and Calum came in to join him. He felt someone patting him gently saying soothing words. Yet he knew there was nothing he could do now to change their fates.  

"It's over, let's go home." Luke told them with a defeated tone to his voice. 

"What did he say to you?" Ashton asked. He was starting to grow nervous that their plan wasn’t working. Perhaps Michael didn’t really like Luke after all.  

"That he still loves me but because of his father we can't be together. The usual." Luke replied, a bitterness to his words.

"You're just going to take that?" Calum frowned.

"I guess so." Luke shrugged.

Calum and Ashton exchanged glances they hated seeing their friends so sad.

"Luke this is why you brought us." Ashton smiled; Calum grinned too. 

Luke looked at them skeptically, "Guys what the heck are you planning?"

Calum grinned, "We made it past palace guards, crashing a ball shouldn't be too hard, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	24. The Ball

"NO, guys you can't!" Luke protested, looking between the two of them, "You heard what Michael said, imagine what his father will do to you. To all three of us."

"Both of you are miserable, we have no choice." Calum spoke, Ashton nodded.

Calum and Ashton helped Luke get cleaned up and the three of them swam to where the ball was being held. It was a massive auditorium like structure. There were people everywhere as they packed into the large room. Mermaids swam past them with carefully braided and waved hair decorated with pearls and seashells.

A kind of music Luke had never heard before played from the other side of the room. He raised an eyebrow at the merpeople that were playing instruments that were made of clam shells and various other sea items. They made a different sound from anything he’d ever heard on land before.

"Imagine if we learned to play those." Calum joked.

"We'd be a super popular band I'm sure." Ashton rolled his eyes.

"Guys, be quiet." Luke frowned at them. "You'll give us away."

Calum and Ashton were both silent after that. Luke's eyes began to scan the crowd for Michael, he was nowhere to be seen though. Maybe he hadn't arrived yet. He frowned realising he was probably still meeting that person his father wanted him to meet. So instead the three of them tried their best to blend into the crowd.

"I don't know how you guys eat this stuff." Calum frowned examining the table of food. Most of the food was a selection of different types of krill, seaweeds and kelps. Luke pulled a face; he wasn't exactly fussed on the food options either.

"No wonder Michael was so excited when we first gave him pizza." Ashton agreed. Luke couldn't help but nod.

A loud trumpet like sound filled the room, and it seemed as though every merperson's head in the room turned towards the front stage. Luke's stomach did bellyflops as they announced the royal family's arrival. He knew he couldn't look away.

A few moments later from the top of a large staircase emerged a couple both wearing crowns, he recognised the male as the sea king, his tail and facial features were a little less pale than the day before but still ghostly. He was supported on his arm, by a white blonde-haired woman that Luke could only assume was Michael's mother.

Then he saw him swimming a little way behind was Michael. He was wearing the golden crown he'd seen earlier upon his head. At first, he looked petrified, before plastering on a wide grin. Luke wasn't sure how he knew but he could tell that it was all for show. He remembered what Michael had told him about not enjoying this sort of thing.

They swam down the staircase and Luke watched as Michael was quickly surrounded by an entire group of mermaids, each wore the finest pearls and shells woven into their hair. It was terrible watching all these mermaids flirt with him. He could tell that Michael was just being polite to most of them, but he couldn't help but worry Michael really would find someone he liked better.

"Just be patient." Ashton told him, with a sympathetic look.

Luke could only nod, as he watched on.

Slowly the group around Michael began to dwindle. Until there was only one girl left. She had long dark blackish brown hair with a green tinge to her tips, and a green tail to match. Much like the others her hair was pulled back with a string of pearls that met at the centre of the back of her head. Luke knew she was pretty, but as she dragged him out to dance there was something about her movements that Luke knew was off.

"I really don't like that one." Luke frowned, unsure whether he was just being jealous or there was something more to it.

"Michael doesn't seem to like her much either." Ashton frowned noticing the uncomfortable look he was giving her as they danced.

Luke frowned noticing on every turn how the girl would lean closer and closer towards Michael's lips. She was meters away from kissing him every time.

They were dancing near the food now. He watched in horror as he she leaned in to try again. Luke clenched his fists, before raising his hand. He smirked as the cakes of slimy seaweed fell and spilled right onto the mermaids' tail.

She let out a shriek, pulling away from Michael and fussing over her tail.

"Are you alright?" he asked, politely. Though the girl simply glared at him and swum off. Michael simply shrugged.

Luke waved to try and catch Michael's attention. Though quickly another pink tailed mermaid swooped in, seeming to notice that the other mermaid had left. In fact, as Luke looked along the wall, he noticed that there were dozens of mermaids off to the side watching them like hungry sharks. This could take all night.

"There's so many of them." Luke frowned looking amongst the group in dismay. He wasn't sure how much longer he could watch this.

"Well you helped get rid of that one pretty quick." Calum smiles. Luke had a horrible idea come to mind. He knew it was petty but a few more times couldn't hurt. Neither Calum nor Ashton protested when he told them his plan.

Luke manipulated the currents so that food would fly, mermaids would bump into them, tails would be tripped over. Soon the number of mermaids watching like sharks was dwindling.

After about the fifteenth one, Michael's eyes were turned towards Luke. Much to Luke's surprise he didn't look impressed as he swam straight over towards them.

"Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing, Luke? Why do you keep messing things up for everyone who tries to dance with me? I can only blame currents and ghosts for so long." Michael scowled at him. "What if one of the guards sees you?"

Luke's shoulders shrunk. He knew he'd gone too far. All he'd managed to do was make Michael upset. He wasn't sure that was any better than being separated from him and at least knowing they were still friends.

"Michael are you crazy?" Ashton protested, "Come on, can't you see by now that your father is wrong? These people are only here for your power. None of them are half as good as Luke would be."

Michael sighed, he looked around the room for a moment. He shook his head, "It's my father's orders. I have to settle for what he wants. If it means that they must be someone he approves of in this room, then so be it."

"What about me? Was all of that stuff between us a lie?" Luke spoke, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyelids. "I thought we felt the same way but even now that's not enough."

There was hesitation in Michael's eyes. He had to even admit he was glad Luke had been using his powers to annoy the mermaids who tried to dance with him. Though people were starting to stare at them now, whispering behind their hands.

"I told you before Luke I do. It's just that people expect things of me."

"Yes, and we do too." Calum spoke, "You can't just ditch Luke like this."

"Guys, enough!" Michael yelled, anyone who wasn't watching them was now. Michael looked around seeming to notice everyone's glares on them. "Luke go home." Michael spoke with narrowed eyebrows; his expression was stone cold.

"But-"

"I said go home." Michael glared.

Luke was stunned into silence. Ashton and Calum exchanged glances. Ashton pulled on Luke's arm to lead him away as he shot him an angry glance. Luke shook his head, managing to pull himself together long enough to glare at Michael too.

"I guess your reputation matters more than me huh?" Luke spoke bitterly.

Michael closed his eyes as he turned away, he didn't say a word as the three of them swam away from him towards the exit.

"We can go home now." Luke spoke solemnly, "It was a mistake coming here."

Luke's head shot up as neither Calum nor Ashton replied to him. In fact, Ashton's grip on his arm was beginning to weaken. He looked between them; both were looking rather pale. Their tails seeming to drain of colours before Luke's eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" Luke asked forgetting about everything that happened before that moment.

Calum raised his hands up to his head, "Honestly I don't feel so good."

"Me either." Ashton frowned as he began to grab at his throat as he started to cough.

Within seconds they were both having coughing fits and Luke noticed an eerie light forming around their paling tails. Panic went through him as he realised what was happening. They'd stayed down here too long and were turning back into humans.

He knew instantly that he needed to get them out of here right away. He pulled on both their arms, feeling like he was carrying two heavy weights. He could barely swim let alone get them up to the surface. He looked between them; they were too heavy together. He realised with a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach that he'd only be able to get one of them back up to the surface in time.

"Humans?" He heard loud gasps from the crowd behind him. As he turned back around, he could see the look of pure horror on their faces. He looked back to Ashton and Calum who both had their legs back. He was too late the merpeople around him had already seen.

Luke's heart thumped in his chest as he worked out what to do. Both were struggling now, their lips turning blue. He couldn't save both, he had to choose one. But who?

A dark blue shape moved past him, and he watched as they pulled the still coughing Ashton onto their shoulder before turning back to Luke. He gasped; it was Michael. He gestured towards Calum. Stunned, Luke nodded.

"We have to get them back up to the surface." Michael frowned looking around him. "Plus, we need to get them away from all these people." He looked over the other side of the room, "That side will be best it should bring us out closer to the surface."

Luke could only nod, as he followed Michael out of the crowd. Both Ashton and Calum were still coughing, Luke wasn't even sure Ashton had noticed that Michael was carrying him. He had no idea how long it would be before the magic of the rings wore off completely but now that they had their legs back, he knew it wouldn't be long. They'd both drown down here if they weren't quick enough.

"Where are you going your highness, what about the ball?" Someone yelled out.

"The balls cancelled now." Michael spoke barely turning back. "Sorry."

Michael and Luke barely spoke as they motored up towards the surface. It was difficult when Calum's head was lulled to the side now and he seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. His tail was beginning to burn but they couldn't afford to lose either of them.

Luke could see the reflection of the moon just up ahead and he put as much power into his tail as he could. He was almost there, though he could feel his use of magic for the night catching up with him. His pace began to slow, as he readjusted his grip on Calum. Could he make it up there in time?

“Keep going.” Michael called back to him, he was a few meters closer to the surface ahead of him. He was dragging Ashton up to the surface with both hands.

Luke nodded, though he could feel his body and his tail burning. They were running out of time. 

The two of them emerged up to the surface of the water, holding both Ashton and Calum up into the air on their backs. Were they too late?

Nothing happened for a moment, they both lay almost lifeless both barely blinking.

"Come on guys breathe?" Michael prompted.

"Maybe we need to do CPR?"

"CPR?" Michael questioned with a raised an eyebrow at Luke.

"It's a land thing." Luke sighed, once again not surprised by Michael's lack of land knowledge. He quickly explained the basics, but it only made Michael confused. He shook his head.

Luke looked over their lifeless forms, they'd been too slow. They were too late to save them. This was all his fault; he should've talked them out of coming. He should’ve realised what was happening sooner.

"Wait, Luke I have an idea." Michael nodded, "Place your hands-on Cal's chest and focus your magic."

Luke was confused, but desperate so he followed along with Michael's instructions. He placed his hands to Calum's chest. Sucking in a deep breath as he tugged on his magic, it was weak but he needed for Calum to cough up the remaining water.

A moment later Calum began to cough violently, a mouthful of water leaving his throat. Slowly he blinked and started breathing heavily again. Luke's heart swelled in relief. As he helped Calum tread water upright and cough up the remaining water. He looked over to Michael who was hovering over Ashton and helping him to do the same.

Michael and Luke exchanged relieved glances at one another.

"Fuck what happened back there?" Calum asked Luke, though he still looked a little pale from swallowing all the sea water, "One minute I was fine the next thing I feel awful and I'm coughing up water."

"The rings magic wore off I think." Luke replied, "It was only lucky Michael was around and helped me bring you guys up to the surface."

"Of course. I guess we never asked your mum how long they lasted?" Calum frowned shooting a sheepish grin at Ashton who nodded.

"It was that bad that was down to picking who I was going to save." Luke grimaced.

"You better have been going to save me." Calum teased.

"Come on Cal? Seriously why would he save you over me?" Ashton rolled his eyes with a teasing grin.

The two of them began arguing over who Luke would have saved if he could have only picked one of them. Michael swam over closer towards Luke.

"Uh Luke, I'm really sorry for what I said back there, it was just with all those people watching, you know what they're like and-" Michael sighed, twirling his fingers together and making bubbles on the surface, "What I'm trying to say is I should've never left you. When I was down there, I kept wishing that all those people who were trying to win me over that one of them was you."

Luke's cheeks flushed with red.

"Sorry about going around ruining things though, I did it once and then let my magic get a little out of control." Luke blushed.

"I know what I said about that, but there's no need to apologise. In fact, I thought it was brilliant." Michael grinned, "I couldn't exactly tell you that back there though."

Luke grinned back, so Michael hadn't been as mad with him as he thought.

"So, what now?" Luke asked realising that they were back at this point again. This was where things had gone wrong last time.

Michael went quiet for a moment, before his eyes lit up.

He ushered Luke closer to him. A moment later he felt the clash of sea salt on his lips and he blinked in surprise.

"We're going to find a way to make this work." Michael told him; his green eyes lit up like stars as he pulled away. Luke was stunned, his hand went to his lips like he couldn't believe what had happened.

"Yes! We did it!" Luke heard Calum cheer, as he high fived a very smug looking Ashton.

Michael sighed, turning back to them. "I can't believe you two, you both nearly died just so we wouldn't be separated."

"Okay so we didn't exactly intend on that part but come on Mikey the two of you are practically soulmates." Calum asked. "Do you really think things should have ended like that?"

"No, and I'm glad that they didn't." Michael smiled glancing back at Luke who blushed. "Look I'm going straight back down there and demanding to my father that he gives you a chance to prove yourself."

There was a loud cough, and the four of them turned to find an older guy standing behind them. Luke gasped; it was Michael's father. The sea king himself. He'd talked to him yesterday yet still he felt a compulsive need to bow at the man. He was the King of the Pacific Ocean after all. Calum and Ashton caught on quickly both giving a polite nod to the man. Michael had paled, wondering just how much of the conversation his father had overheard or seen.

"I haven't seen anyone try to use those rings in years." The King spoke looking between Ashton and Calum. "Just a tip though, they usually need about two nights to work properly."

Ashton and Calum exchanged sheepish glances. They’d only had them out in the moonlight for one night.

The King turned to Michael, he gave him a soft sympathetic smile, "My son I've been thinking it over. I think I've still got a few years in me left. Therefore, Michael you have my permission to stay on land with your friends. On one condition, that you continue your studies. You're still the Merprince and need to be aware of the laws of the land."

"Aw man." Michael frowned, he hated studying. Though he wasn't sure he'd heard his father right, he had said he could stay on land, hadn't he?

"You don't really want one of your cousins in charge of the sea, do you?" His father teased.

Michael quickly shook his head, an almost offended look crossed his face. The others started to wonder what Michael's cousins were like.

"But you're saying I can stay with my friends, right?" Michael asked, making sure that was part of the deal.

He nodded, before smiling warmly back at the three of them. Luke felt awkward under the man's gaze. "Yes, I can see that they're good for you."

Michael grinned; he couldn't believe it. He was not only allowed to stay with them, but his father also approved of them.

"There's one more thing." His father added.

Michael frowned; he was sure that this would be the sting in the tail of what his father was going to say. It was going to be something awful he was sure of it.

"It might take some convincing of the other Merpeople but when the time is right, and if you so choose. I will allow Luke to rule alongside you."

Michael turned to Luke, both mirroring the other's shocked expressions. Was this his father saying he could choose Luke?

"So, do we have a deal?" The King questioned looking between both Luke and Michael.

Michael looks to Luke who looks as though he's jumping out of his skin in shock. He manages a small nod.

"Yes, father I think we do." Michael nods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! One more chapter to go! ^^


	25. Rule

**_ 3 Years Later _ **

"Luke come on, swim faster." Michael teased from up ahead.

"Some of us haven't been on a tail for most of their life." Luke yelled back frantically trying to catch up with the merprince who was swimming much further ahead of him.

"You still technically had one." Michael stuck out his tongue, turning to blow bubbles in the other merman's face, "It's not my fault that you didn't learn how to use it till you were eighteen."

Luke huffed teasingly as he frantically swum to catch up with Michael. Michael had slowed slightly for him, not that he'd admit it to Luke. As they emerged from the sea into the warm summer air, Luke couldn't believe it had been three years already since Michael had washed up on their shores that summer. What an incredible three years it had been. It was hard to believe just how much both their lives had changed. 

Luke had once been so terrified of the ocean yet now he spent so much time in its depths. After the King's decision they'd remained on land mostly, only taking trips to the cove and occasional trips down to the Kingdom. Though slowly that had begun to change. Currently Michael and Luke split their time roughly half their time between the land and the ocean. Michael had suggested it so that Luke could become more acquainted with the sea world personally rather than just through books. 

Michael was right, he'd learnt so much in that time. Luke now knew the Kingdom like the back of his hand. He also had a much better relationship with Michael's parents, and often went to royal gatherings with them. Sometimes they were in other parts of the ocean, they'd only recently returned from a trip to the Indian Ocean to visit the Kingdom there. Everyone was more welcoming to him now.  

Though no matter where they were between the land and the sea, they always tried to make time to come and join Ashton and Calum for their morning surf when they were close by. The two of them bobbed up and down treading water, as they watched Ashton and Calum navigate the waves ahead on their surfboards.

"They still haven't seen us." Michael grinned, he turned to Luke, "Do you say we scare them?"

Luke grinned back, flicking his greyish silver tail, "I have an idea."

Luke swam away from Michael towards the two surfers. He glided up towards the surface sideways. Knowing that his tail would be just slightly sticking out of the water. He carefully navigated around the nearest board keeping his head just below the surface.

It didn't take long for the board riders’ legs to thrash and disappear as its rider called out to the other. Luke swum towards him, before popping up a few seconds later resting his arms up on the person's board.

"Hey Calum." He grinned innocently.

Calum let out a sharp yell, his face growing wide in horror as he quickly turned to him in alarm. As soon as he realised it was only Luke his eyebrows narrowed on him.

"I thought you were a shark Luke. Not funny." Calum yelled, splashing a wave of water at his face. Luke shook his head as the water sprayed him directly in the face.

"I can't help it that I have a mostly grey tail." Luke grinned smugly, pushing it out of the water.

A few seconds later Michael appeared out of the water beside Luke. He was in a fit of laughter. "Cal, your expression had to be the best thing I've ever seen."

"How did you not realise it was him, Cal? I mean he does it to you all the time." Ashton called from the other board grinning smugly as he paddled over towards them.

Calum pulled a face at him. It was a known fact that Luke liked to pull this trick from time to time. The look on Calum's face was always worth it.  

"For two people who are going to be made Kings tonight, you two sure play a lot of practical jokes." Calum growled teasingly at them.

"Come on, who says royalty isn't allowed to have fun?" Luke smiled back, which earned him a nod from Michael.

"You're not quite royalty yet, Luke." Calum teased back.

Luke rolled his eyes. Technically Calum was right, but the four of them knew it wouldn't be for much longer. 

"In any case you two are coming right?" Michael prompted, "Like you've been charging the rings in the moonlight like you're supposed to? We don't want any accidents like last time."

Luke nodded. Calum and Ashton hadn't been back with them under the ocean with them since that incident three years ago. Calum gave a nervous nod, naturally he was still a little bit sceptical about the powers of the rings considering they'd almost drowned last time. Luke and Michael's powers had been the only thing that had saved them. On the other hand, Ashton was a little more eager. 

"Of course, we have. We've had them sitting on the windowsill for weeks. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Ashton smiles.

"I just hope I can remember how to swim properly with that thing. I have no idea how you lot do it all day every day." Calum spoke. 

"Hey, I wondered how you humans stayed on legs all the time." Michael nodded.

"True." Calum shrugged. "I guess it's just what you're used to. I mean I was pretty good at it by the end last time."

"In any case, tonight is going to be great." 

*****

Later that day Luke and Michael sat together in the chambers waiting to be called out and the coronation ceremony to begin. They both knew that half of the world’s population of merpeople would be out there waiting to see them. It was comforting knowing they'd have some friends out there. Michael's parents and Luke's mother would be out there. Ashton and Calum had visited them earlier, flicking their magic tails in amazement before hurrying off to join the waiting crowd. Calum seemed a lot happier about the whole tail deal than he had been. That had relieved both Luke and Michael greatly. 

"I can't believe this day is here." Michael sighed leaning back up against the plush leather couch they were waiting on.

"Me either." Luke nodded; his stomach was filled with nervous butterflies. Within the hour they would be the crowned rulers of the entire Pacific Ocean. 

"Do you think we're ready for this?" Michael asked.

Luke nodded, the past few years they'd been working their way up to this. He knew Michael had grown up his whole life being prepared for this day. These past few months Luke had been treated a similar way. It seemed like every time they'd been down here people had been offering him advice or trying to train him up for this whole deal. He was a little nervous, but he was glad the day had come. They'd been studying laws, meeting the people and everything in between. That also included convincing the merpeople that Luke was to be trusted. Which hadn’t been the easiest thing at times. 

Michael's father had announced to them a few months ago that he'd be stepping down soon due to his declining health. Naturally they'd both freaked out. It would mean not returning to land quite as often and taking more responsibility. It had taken Luke a while to get used to the idea, but after talking it over with Michael, Ashton, Calum and his mother he thought he was ready. They both were.

Luke smiled warmly at Michael, though he could see the nervousness in Michael's eyes, "Yes, I know we are."

Michael's frown creased into a small smile. 

Neither spoke for a moment, as they continued to wait to be called onstage.

The seaweed that was covering the doorway shifted, and a lilac haired mermaid emerged into the room. Her lilac hair was braided with tiny bright coloured seaweed.

"It's showtime." The lilac haired mermaid grinned at them. 

Luke and Michael nodded as they both rose and followed her through to the stage. On stage a voice could be heard as they tried to compete with the loud noises from the audience. The people were excited about the coronation of the new rulers.

The lilac mermaid ushered the two of them forwards and they swam up to the edge of the stage. She directed them up a small ramp.

There was a green tailed merman waiting at the podium. He wore a fancy looking shelled necklace and held an ornate but rather old looking book in his hand. He smiled warmly at the them both as they ascended to the stage. 

Both looked out into the swarming crowd of people. There were people for as far as the eye could see. Yet their eyes searched the front row. Ashton and Calum waved at them from near the front.  Luke's mother was sitting with them and saw them waving and soon joined in. Though Luke could see Michael's parents give the three of them a stern glance from the next seats. The three promptly stopped looking a little awkward. 

As Luke scanned the crowd, he could see some of Michael's cousins and other members of royalty from the other oceans. He could see Luna there as well. While she hadn't exactly warmed up to Luke's company, she seemed to tolerate him which was enough for them both. 

A loud ringing sound rung through the street. A hush soon fell over the crowd and it was time for the official part of the ceremony to begin. 

"Are both of you willing to take the oath?" The male began. 

"I am willing." They echoed. They exchanged nervous grins at one another. They'd been practicing this part for days. It had been their decision to take the oath together rather than separate. There were several parts they had to agree to before they were given the crowns. They answered back quickly, just as they had been practising. 

"Prince Michael and Luke, do you promise and swear to govern the Merpeople of the Pacific Ocean according to the laws and customs for the good of the society and its people?"

"I promise to do so." Luke and Michael spoke in unison once more. 

With those words the crowns were placed on their heads. After that an ornately dressed Mermaid lead the way as Michael's father swum along behind, he wore a much less ornate crown than he usually wore. Michael's father carried the large golden blue gemmed trident that he was often seen with. He stopped directly in front of Michael. They exchanged grins as the former King passed the trident to him. As it changed hands it lit up an electric blue. 

Luke and Michael looked up as the crowd called out their names. They let up a cheer. Luke struggled to keep his composure. He'd been prepared but not for something of this scale. Yet Michael simply grinned. They were the rulers of the Pacific Ocean now.

"This is incredible." Luke gasped. “To think this is all ours now.” He couldn’t believe that this was happening. The golden crown on his head felt heavy on his forehead. Yet as his eyes scanned the crowd, he could see the wide grins of the merpeople before him. It was all worth it just for this. 

Michael nodded and grinned at Luke’s words, he was worried that the pressure would get to him before today. He would always be slightly thankful for washing up on the beach that day and meeting him. Three years ago, he could have never expected to be standing here like this. Back then he would’ve gladly given the throne over to one of his cousins. Yet he was content now, this was what he was born for. He knew exactly who he to thank for that. “It’s crazy huh?” Michael agreed before he turned to Luke and smiled. Luke looked over him in surprise, "Though I’m glad you’re here. There's no one else I'd rather be up here with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're at the end of this already. It's been a fun one to write. I hope you enjoyed it as well. ^^ 
> 
> As always thanks to the lovely people who have voted and commented on this. It always makes my day! 
> 
> Also I'm still not done with 5SOS stories yet. ^^; I plan to start posting a new one from next week! The next one is called 'How To Train Your Dragon' and is a Harry Potter/ Hogwarts AU. So if you're interested please keep an eye out for it! ^^


End file.
